A Digital Adventure
by ChibiLover123
Summary: TMNTDigimon Crossover. If you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to read it. Anyway, if you ARE going to read, I hope you enjoy! I have profiles for the characters in chapters 10, 11, 12, and 13, just in case
1. Chapter 1

The basics of the first season of Digimon, but with the nine TMNT kids thrown in instead.

At the age of nine, on a vacation to Odaiba, Japan, they all met their first Digimon. Now, four years later, and with suppressed memories of that night, they have to fight their way through the Digital World, their powers dimmed and unhelpful. But as the crests they receive show more about them than they even knew, their bonds will strengthen, and they will make new, life long friends...

Just so you know, this is MY series of TMNT, so, if you don't know it, just read or e-mail me before reading this story.

No pairings. But I hope you like the story anyway!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't want to go on vacation, especially not to Japan! They were only nine, for Christ's sake! AND they weren't aloud to bring ANY weapons! Were their parents trying to get them killed?! Amber was the only one accompanying them, and they PLEADED not to go! But no one listens to nine nine year olds nowadays!

They'd just gotten off the plane at Odaiba, but they weren't happy about it as Amber showed them to the large apartment they'd be renting for the summer months in Japan. It was located in Highton View Terrace, but, though everything seemed nice, they still seemed miffed. They had to share a rather large room, while Amber got her own.

That night, they were all still wide awake, too nervous to sleep, when a bright light from outside caught their attention. They ran to the window, and Ruby, curious, ran out in the balcony to see the strange egg. It was huge, with colorful markings all over it.

She lifted it up, rubbing it slightly, to see if the paint would come off, when it started shaking. She looked at it apprehensively, when it cracked, showing a little black puffball with yellow eyes.

"Awww…aren't you cute?"

She hugged it tight, and it seemed to make a contented purring sound. The others came out, and hugged the strange creature in turn. When Ruby gave it some fruit she'd gotten from the kitchen, it started to shake.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, petting it's head, when there was a bright light, and it turned to a different shape, a pink head with strange ears and large brown eyes.

"Whoa…what was THAT?" Rose questioned, her red/brown eyes confused. The creature, now larger, jumped away, and they followed it to the kitchen. He whined as he tried to get into the fridge, and they opened the door for him.

MAN, did that little guy eat A LOT!! It was insane how he seemed to eat everything so fast! But when he seemed to get sick, Anna sighed.

"He ate too much…now he'll be sick…"

He hopped out, Gem and Ruby behind him, though the latter told the others to stay behind. When they reached the streets, Gem stopped when she saw the creature glow again, turning into what looked like a large yellow dinosaur with green eyes.

It was bigger than her, so she hugged him, jumping on his back.

"GEM!!!"

'Mom's gonna KILL me!!'

The large creature started moving down the street, when something caught his attention, making him look up. Ruby ran forward, worry filling her heart.

The yellow creature shot a ball of fire, and Gem slid off his back. A huge egg formed in the sky, and Gem hugged the creature.

"Its okay, Gem…"

The rumbling voice made Gem start.

"Who are you, though?"

"Agumon…"

The egg in the sky cracked, and a strange parrot-like creature came out, flying at them.

"Don't fight, Agumon!"

Gem begged, hugging him tight. Agumon shot another large fireball, though it didn't work. The parrot-like creature used a strange electrical attack, hitting the bridge over them, and Agumon shielded the two children. Up in the apartment, Rose tried to see the time, but the clock was going crazy.

Ruby looked up in surprise at the large orange dinosaur with the brown head helmet and dark orange eyes.

"A-Agumon?"

He lifted his head up, shaking it clear of rubble.

"I'm Greymon now…"

He got up, charging at the monster, and they smashed together. But the parrot-like creature hit him hard with the electrical attack, knocking him back into the bridge, out cold.

"Greymon!! Greymon, wake up!!"

Ruby looked at the parrot monster, fear growing in her heart.

"Greymon!!!"

Gem was making a high pitched whine that hurt Ruby's ears.

'It always works on me…'

The high pitched note hurt her ears, but she didn't stop until she ran out of air. Greymon's eyes snapped open, and he stood up, shooting a white-hot fireball that destroyed the monster.

When Ruby opened her eyes, all she saw was Gem screaming

"Greymon!!! Greymon!!! Greymon, come back!!!"

'Where'd he go…Greymon?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four years later, and they were heading back to Odaiba, Japan for summer camp. The woman were the only ones who went with them, though Ruby and Gem had to wear bandana's over their wolf ears and hid their tails by tying sweaters around their waists.

The kids were already at the summer camp, Rose beating up a tree stump, Crystal and Anna sitting silently under a tree, Gem looking through the wildflowers, Michael, John, Alice and Cathy playing tag, and Ruby up in a tree, napping.

When snow started to fall, they all looked up at the sky in confusion. The camp counselors told them to go into the cabins, and, once inside, a blizzard blew in. Ruby and Gem always got fidgety in cold weather, and could hardly keep still. About an hour later, when the blizzard died down, they all ran outside, playing in the snow.

When Alice looked up, she was surprised by the bright, dancing lights in the sky.

"Hey, what's that?"

Everyone looked up, and marveled. Before Alice could call her brother, Michael, to get out of his warm bed, a strange thing opened up in the sky, and eight lights appeared.

Gem covered her eyes, and the small lights became small meteors. Ruby, worry and panic gripping her heart, yelled, "GET DOWN!!!" the meteors struck the ground in front of each of them. The snow and dirt filled the air suffocatingly, and, once it cleared, Ruby shook her head, coughing.

"Is everybody okay?"

"Yeah…we're just fine…"

Rose answered, getting up and shaking the snow from her dark hair. Strange rainbow colored bubbles came out of holes in the snow, and everybody grabbed the ones in front of them.

Anna looked at it curiously, like her father probably would, when a strange gateway opened, pulling them away.

They were pulled out of their world…and thrown into another…


	2. Chapter 2

When Ruby woke up, she was surprised by a pink head with strange ears on her chest. She cried out as images flooded her mind so fast it hurt, but she didn't register any of them before they stopped altogether.

"You're finally awake! What took you so long, Ruby?"

"What? How do you know my name?"

She sat up, holding the creature at arm's length.

"I'm your friend! My name's Koromon!"

"Koromon…"

That struck her like something she should remember, but she shook the feeling away.

"Do you know where my sister and cousins are?"

"Yeah! Follow me!"

He jumped out of her hands, hopping through the trees. She followed him as quickly as she could, seeing Gem and Crystal ahead, each with a small creature. Gem's was a green fur ball and a purple-ringed cat's tail, while Crystal's was a white little creature with stubby little legs and strange ears like Koromon.

"Sis!"

She held up the creature beside her.

"Meet Nyaromon! She's my new friend!"

Ruby sighed, and the creature with Crystal jumped on top of her head, saying, "I'm Tokomon, Crystal's partner."

"Sis!"

They turned to see Rose run up, a creature tucked under her arm, a horn in its forehead.

"Who's that?" Ruby questioned.

"He said his name's Tsunomon. Who's that?"

She pointed at Koromon.

"That's Koromon. And that's Nyaromon and Tokomon." Ruby answered, pointing at the creatures as she said their names.

"Guys?"

They all turned to see Anna, a strange pink creature beside her.

"And that is…?" Crystal questioned.

"He said his name is Motimon…"

After introducing the creatures again, they heard a cry, and raced to find it, seeing John and Alice, Alice hugging a pink, flower-like creature like it was a stuffed animal. John had a floating gray creature by his head, and Ruby made herself known, coughing.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Oh! Hey, Ruby! This is Yokomon!"

Alice held out the adorable creature, and Ruby smiled lightly.

"This is Bukamon." John answered her question before she voiced it, and she nodded. After even MORE introductions, Rose asked the question they were all thinking.

"What ARE you guys?"

They all grouped together on the ground, chorusing in unison, "Digimon! Digital Monsters!"

"Digimon?"

They all had this feeling that they were forgetting something, but they just couldn't seem to remember, and it felt like they were holding the information back from themselves, though they didn't understand why. But a scream snapped them out of their thoughts, and Alice jumped to her feet.

"CATHY!!!"

They raced to the source, seeing Cathy running towards them, a small green, leaf-like creature next to her, whom Koromon said was Tanemon.

"What's wrong, Cathy?" John questioned his sister, helping her up.

"There's a big bug thing! Kuwagamon!"

Before they could question her, a large red beetle-like Digimon flew at them through the trees, and Ruby pushed her cousins out of the way before moving herself. The claws skimmed her arm, though the scrape didn't even bleed or hurt, and she was on balance again before grabbing her cousins and running in the opposite direction, Koromon before her.

When Kuwagamon flew over her head, Koromon jumped up, shooting bubbles at the large Digimon, though he was knocked aside, and Kuwagamon was knocked off balance. Ruby picked him up, soothing him as they ran, and they came out on a cliff.

'Damn it!'

She tried to find a way down, but there was no way on earth they could climb down so steep a slope…Kuwagamon burst through the trees, and Gem cowered behind her sister, frightened, when Nyaromon jumped forward, attacking with the other Digimon, though they were all hit aside.

"Nyaromon!"

"Tokomon!"

"Tsunomon, what were you thinking?!"

"Yokomon?!"

"Bukamon! You crazy fool!"

"Tanemon…you okay?"

"M-Motimon, are you hurt?"

"KOROMON!!"

They ran forward, when Kuwagamon burst forth in anger, nearly hitting Rose and John, when the Digimon, a new determination fueling them, said they needed to fight.

"Are you CRAZY?! You don't stand a chance!!"

Rose retorted, holding Tsunomon tight. But their holds were wrenched loose, and they watched as the Digimon charged.

"Nyaromon! Don't fight!"

"Tokomon, come back!"

"Tsunomon, get your butt BACK here!!"

"Motimon, don't be reckless!"

"Yokomon, don't!"

"Bukamon, don't be stupid!!"

"Tanemon! PLEASE don't!"

"Koromon!! Be careful!!"

Beams of light fell on the charging Digimon, and, in a flash of blinding light, the Digimon changed. They were bigger, stronger…Ruby felt that feeling like she should know something about her new friend. When a name struck her, she whispered it softly, unsure.

"Agumon…?"

The larger Digimon charged, attacking powerfully. When Kuwagamon fell into the trees, the Digimon turned to the surprised children, and ran, hugging them.

Agumon ran to Ruby, hugging her tight, while Gabumon practically tackled Rose to the ground. Patamon landed on Crystal's head, making her giggle. Salamon jumped into Gem's arms, licking her cheeks, while Biyomon flew around Alice, making her laugh and hug the pink bird. Palmon hugged Cathy, who hugged her back tightly, while John lifted up Gomamon, hugging him tight. Anna kneeled down, looking at Tentomon intently, saying little things she felt showed how he resembled real bugs.

But when Kuwagamon came out, stabbing his jaws into the cliff, and it fell. As they fell to the river below, everyone hugging their Digimon, Gomamon fell in with John, using Marching Fishes. A raft of fish came up, stopping everyone from drowning.

As they raced downstream, the rocks falling behind them, making the water rough and rocky. They were lucky enough to get to shore, and everyone, tired, just lay on the shore, breathing heavily.

"That…was…AWESOME!"

Gem sat up.

"What did you guys do, anyway? When you got bigger and everything?"

"We Digivolved." Salamon answered, curled up on her lap.

"So…when you get bigger and stronger, it's Digivolving?" Anna questioned, her mind racing.

"Yes. But we can't do it alone." Tentomon answered.

"Yeah…in order to do it, we needed to share your energy." Agumon explained.

"But how do you do that?" Alice questioned.

"Even we don't know everything!" Biyomon defended.

Crystal sighed, petting Patamon between his wing-like ears.

"I don't really know why you guys changed…but I'm really glad you guys did…"

She smiled, and Patamon looked up at her eyes curiously.

"Can you see me? Is something wrong? Did Kuwagamon hurt you?"

"No…I was born like this…I can't see…but don't worry, I can still tell where you are…I can see through other people's eyes and everything…"

Patamon nodded, and flew up to her head.

"Well, I'll just have to protect you anyway."

'I know…you're a great friend…'


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked, almost aimlessly, along a stream that Gomamon was happy enough to swim in, Gem couldn't understand why they were there.

"Salamon, what is this place anyway?"

"This is the Digital World." Salamon answered from atop her head.

"So this isn't Earth?"

"What's Earth?"

"It's our world. We live there with our parents and our aunts and uncles, and their friends."

"Who are your parents?"

"My mom looks like Ruby except she has green eyes like me, and she's really nice. My dad is…well…he isn't exactly 'human'…"

"So he doesn't look like either of you two?"

"Yep. He's kind of a mutant turtle, like my uncles. Apparently, we were lucky to come out basically human, except for our powers, of course."

"So…most humans don't look like you?"

"Well…their like me, but without the wolf ears and tail."

Salamon nodded, absorbing this new information, when Gomamon stated that they were going to reach the ocean soon. They all sped up, glad they wore their bathing suits under their summer clothes in case of swimming, and they looked around once they got to the beach.

Gem heard ringing, and turned to see nine telephone booths, like from New York City, all of them ringing. Everyone raced to one, trying to call either their mothers and aunts, or fathers and uncles. When the operator said something strange, they just gave up, and sat on the sand.

"I'm hungry…anybody got something to eat?" Alice questioned.

Anna searched through the bag she always had slung over her shoulder.

"I only have my laptop, wireless Internet connection, a First Aid kit, and some flares."

"I only have a compass, some weird pieces of metal, fire fuel, and a pocket knife." Rose said, looking at the items.

John looked at the bag by his side, and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh…I forgot, the camp counselor made me hold the emergency food…"

"Then share it!"

They all hit him over the head, and they started splitting the food up. The Digimon said not to worry about them, but Agumon and Salamon still took some food, eating slowly. When John caught them, he seemed irritated.

"What are you two doing?"

Salamon looked up, a piece of food in her mouth.

"Eating…what's it look like?"

"You two are driving me crazy!!"

Gem had to giggle, when Salamon perked, looking towards the telephone booths.

"Shellmon's here."

Before Gem could question her Digimon, a blast of water shot up, sending the telephone booths a few yards into the air, making them crash a few feet away. Something drilled through the sand, and showed itself.

"Shellmon!"

Agumon used Pepper Breathe as Salamon ran forward, using Petit Bite. As Shellmon was slightly distracted, the others tried to attack, but they were too weak, and were blasted away by water.

"Salamon, be careful!" Gem warned, running forward.

When Shellmon was about to hit Salamon, Gem, not thinking twice, took a bent pole and hit Shellmon's shell as hard as she could. Ruby ran up, yelling,

"Stop, Gem!! Don't!!"

But a strange green tentacle lifted her into the air, but Ruby was holding onto her hand.

They were being whipped around, when Ruby lost her hold, and flew over the sand.

"RUBY!!"

There was a bright light, and Agumon Digivolved to Greymon, catching her.

"Gr-Greymon…"

The old, suppressed memories were trying to flood her mind, and she couldn't help it. She heard a whimper from Salamon, and said, "Save Gem!" Greymon nodded, putting her down, when Salamon jumped up to Gem, who was being strangled.

"Salamon!!"

A second bright light caught their attention, Salamon Digivolving to Gatomon. "Lightning Paw!!" As Gatomon flew back, Gem free of Shellmon's grasp, Greymon used Nova Blast, making Shellmon fly into the ocean.

"Whoa…"

Gatomon jumped into Gem's lap, checking her for wounds.

"You can Digivolve MORE?! Cool!"

Gem hugged her Digimon.

'She's my friend…my friend…'


	4. Chapter 4

Strangely enough, Gatomon didn't Dedigivolve like Greymon did.

"I still have plenty of energy left. I'll probably stay like this most of the time."

Gem didn't question it, and held her partner in her arms like one might hold a baby, Gatomon's purple-ringed tail swinging from side to side contently.

"What's with the ring?" Gem questioned, looking at the designed golden ring on her partner's long tail.

"I'm not sure…but I'm sure it does something powerful…"

By this time, it was getting late, and Anna looked at the darkening sky.

"That's a strange sunset…"

She turned to Tentomon.

"Would you mind looking for a good spot to rest tonight?"

"Sure! I'll be back in a flash!" Tentomon answered, flying up through the branches and leaves.

When he came back down, landing before her, he reported.

"There's a lake up ahead full of fish."

She nodded, and they headed towards it. Once there, Crystal just wanted to sit down and rest, when Patamon perked on her head.

"Look! A trolley car!"

"A trolley car?"

They all turned as the lights on the trolley car turned on, illuminating the small piece of land it sat on, connected to the shore by a strip of land. They ran for it, though Ruby hung back, unsure, but followed eventually. The trolley car was empty and absurdly clean, something Anna noted first.

It seemed like a good spot to sleep, so everyone set out to look for food. After starting a fire, with Agumon's help, Ruby and Rose helped Anna and Crystal bring in their fish. Gem, with Gatomon's help, got some high-up fruit, while Alice and Cathy collected fruit and nuts from the ground.

John was trying to catch a rabbit, without success, which Gomamon joked about as they headed back empty-handed.

"Ha-Ha-Ha…laugh while you can, Gomamon, 'cause I'll catch a rabbit someday!"

"Maybe if you didn't actually CHASE the rabbit, you'd catch one."

"…Good point…"

They had reached the others by then, and joined in the feast. After eating their fill, they chose who would keep watch, and they all headed to the trolley car to sleep.

Ruby built a small fire, and sat in its warm light, Agumon beside her. Agumon started tickling her, and she burst into laughter, Agumon glad he could help her loosen up, when both saw Rose had come out of the trolley car, looking at the sky, her back to them.

"Hey, Rose…what's up?" Ruby questioned, sitting up.

"Nothing…"

She ran off, and Ruby would've followed her if Gabumon didn't beat her to it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was trying to calm down, bottling up all of the clashing, confusing emotions, when Gabumon sat beside her.

"…You feeling okay?"

"…I guess…"

"…You know…if you ever need to talk…I'm right here beside you…"

She thought about it for a few moments, and was about to open her mouth when cries of surprise and fear reached her ears. She looked up to see a huge sea dragon-like Digimon pulling the island the trolley car was on, across the lake.

'NO!!'

She shot up, running forward and unhesitantly jumped into the water, swimming hard. Hesitatingly, Gabumon jumped in after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Agumon, I TOLD you not to touch the fire!"

"I thought you told me to poke it!"

Ruby couldn't help the frustrated growl as everyone stumbled out of the trolley car.

"What's that?"

"It's Seadramon!" Gatomon answered her partner, jumping to the ground.

"Gatomon, don't!"

Seadramon saw them, and stopped moving at the middle of the lake, his tail now free. Crystal nearly fell off as the island rocked with the sudden halt, though Patamon caught hold of here and kept her up.

"Sis!"

"Rose!"

Crystal turned to the source of her sister's voice, accidentally slipping and falling into the water.

"Crystal!"

Patamon helped lift her head up above the water as Gomamon jumped down to help her swim.

"SIS!"

Rose helped her sister up, and told Patamon to take care of her before swimming out to distract Seadramon.

"Hey, you overgrown lizard!! Over here!!"

Seadramon noticed her, and grabbed her with his red-tipped tail before Gabumon used Blue Blaster. It didn't really work, and Seadramon shot him away, making him land on the island.

Seadramon's tail came back up, showing him crushing Rose, forcing the air from her lungs in a cry of pain.

"No! Patamon, do something!"

"I'm not strong enough, Crystal…what about you, Gabumon? You're stronger."

"You're right…it's my responsibility to protect her…"

He jumped into the water, and a bright light startled even Crystal. Garurumon burst out of the water, slashing at Seadramon's tail and freeing Rose, whom he caught as well.

"Garurumon…"

Garurumon set her down on the island before turning to Seadramon, snarling. Seadramon shot Ice Blast, which froze the water around him, keeping him in place.

"Come on, Garurumon!! You can take him!!"

He broke free of the ice, shooting a powerful Howling Blaster that destroyed Seadramon's Ice Blast, and defeated the Digimon easily.

'Whoa…maybe this won't be so bad after all…'


	5. Chapter 5

"This is one WEIRD forest…" Cathy noted, looking at the different road signs pinned haphazardly to the bark.

"I know…this place is strange…" Alice remarked, looking at everything as they walked.

"Are we strange, then?"

Alice turned to her Digimon.

"I guess…maybe not in THIS world, but you'd be strange in ours."

"I don't think YOU'RE strange…"

The pink bird Digimon rubbed her head against Alice's leg, probably what she thought of as a hug, before they continued. As they grew tired, Anna tried to lighten the mood.

"Well…at least we have our health…"

"Yeah…but for how long?"

When the forest opened up into a desert, Rose stopped.

"Oh NO!! I'm NOT walking across a desert!! Sorry, but I won't do it!"

…She eventually followed as soon as she saw everyone walking away…

"It's strange that these telephone poles are here…and they're not connected, too…"

Everyone nodded at Anna's observation, but they kept walking, and, as the blazing sun lifted higher into the humid sky, exhaustion and frustration boiled.

"Who's bright idea was it to go through a DESERT?! A bloody DESERT, people!!"

Gem, Gatomon on her head, said, "We'll be out soon, Rose…"

"'Soon' isn't soon enough!"

"Stop being a baby!" Ruby snapped at her cousin.

Their Digimon stood between them, ready to stop a fight, but both girls just brushed it off haughtily. Both Digimon perked as new scents entered their noses, and Ruby looked at them intently.

"…I smell…food…"

"Where, Agumon?" Ruby questioned, kneeling down to his level.

"…Up ahead…" he answered after sniffing the air.

They all raced in the direction, eager to eat and rest, not to mention the possibility of water! They saw what looked like a village in the distance, a cluster of huts beside a lake, and they sped up. When they reached it, they were surprised by it.

It was small, the huts being up to their waists at the biggest, and Yokomon greeted them.

Biyomon, having been a Yokomon, conversed with them, and they invited all of them to dinner. Everyone sat down, just wanting to rest, but the moment Gem said there was water, they raced to the source.

Before anyone could get a drink from the beautiful fountain, however, a pillar of flame shot up, evaporating the water in an instant. They raced to the lake, finding it as bone dry as the fountain, and even the well they went to was dry, another pillar of flame catching them by surprise.

Ruby, slightly frustrated, looked at a mountain in the distance to try and calm herself, before noticing the trail of fire leading down to the forest they'd exited earlier that day.

"Meramon's coming!!" the Yokomon chorused worriedly.

Ruby turned to her family.

"Let's move! Get the Yokomon evacuated to the ship!"

Everyone nodded, instantly obeying as they all went down to the dry lakebed, Biyomon and Gatomon staying above, herding all the Yokomon.

Once all the Yokomon were safe, Alice and Gem started to yell earnestly, calling their Digimon, telling them to come down.

When they realized why, they were face-to-face with Meramon.

"Move!" Gatomon ordered, using Lightning Paw, though she was knocked aside.

"Gatomon!!"

Gem raced forward, Ruby running after her, as Biyomon was knocked into the dry lake. Alice caught her, hugging her tight.

"Oh, Biyo! Are you okay?"

"…I'm okay…"

But determination filled the bird Digimon as she flew up to fight Meramon. Her attacks didn't work, and he knocked her away with a fireball. She struggled to get up, seeing that her attacks had only made him bigger, as did the attacks of Agumon, Gabumon, and Patamon.

'I need to protect my friend…'

Meramon jumped down, ready to crush them, and Biyomon felt strength flood her veins as she saw the danger Alice was in.

"ALICE!!"

A bright light flashed, and Birdramon caught Meramon, throwing him back on the edge of the lakebed. She dodged the fireballs he threw, and used a powerful Meteor Wing, making a strange Black Gear come out of his back, falling to the ground and shattering into infinitely small particles.

Once everyone got out of the lake, which filled with water once again, Meramon apologized for the trouble he'd caused, and headed back to Miharashi Mountain. Alice hugged Biyomon, happy for her friend.

'I'm so lucky to have a friend like her…'


	6. Chapter 6

As they were walking through the windy prairie, John couldn't help but ask, "What happened to Michael?"

Everyone stopped.

"I don't know…where was he when we got these little things?"

Ruby held up the strange device they'd gotten at the summer camp.

"Last I checked, he was napping in his bed, since he doesn't like the cold." Alice answered, hugging Biyomon to her chest like a stuffed animal.

"Well…what are we supposed to do now?" Gem asked, hugging Gatomon like a baby.

"I guess we can rest…" Ruby answered, and they sat under a tree.

Ruby looked around, and searched through her pockets for a mini telescope she'd found one day on their little searches. She scoured the horizon, and saw smoke.

'Smoke?'

She magnified it, happy that her uncle had modified it to see for miles, and saw a strange factory, smoke coming out of the smoke stacks. She turned back to the others, who were happy for the rest.

"There's a factory in the distance! Someone's GOTTA work there!"

Everyone perked, the thought of seeing human life and possibly going home giving them new energy. They ran there, and split into two groups to search the factory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby, Gem, Alice and John were walking aimlessly walking through the halls, when Gem saw a strange android in the room, caught in some gears. She ran in to help him up, seeing him knocked out cold.

"It's Andromon." Gatomon said, grabbing one of his arms and pulling.

Ruby and Alice came to help her, pulling on the other arm as Gem helped her Digimon. John leaned against a lever, and it moved abruptly. Andromon soon slid out, though he was still unconscious, and Ruby began to wonder how to wake him up.

Agumon hit him on the head, and Ruby hit HIM over the head.

"What made you think that would-?!"

Andromon's eyes opened.

"…work…"

"He seems harmless enough…" Alice said, looking down at him.

But when he grabbed her by the ankle and lifted her into the air, she tried to burn him with her fire power, but hardly a spark came out.

"A little help here!!!"

Biyomon used Spiral Twister, making Andromon release her.

"RUN!"

Ruby pulled Gem, Alice, and John out the door.

"Agumon, shoot down those beams!"

Agumon obeyed, and Andromon was caught there as they ran. But when the lights shut off, Gem and Alice stopped instinctively, frightened. Their eyes immediately adjusted to the darkness, and all four of them saw the outline of the Digimon, his eyes glowing red in the gloom.

"Come on…" Ruby whispered, grabbing their hands with her own before moving away silently, but slowly.

"Lightning Blade!"

They ran as fast as they could, and jumped around the corner before the attack hit the wall. Ruby scrambled to her feet, Agumon helping her up, and kept moving Gem stumbling to keep up while Alice fell behind, her brother staying faithfully by her side.

They ran out onto a mesh walkway, the sunlight nearly blinding them, when another attack raced towards them. They jumped the railings, holding on tight as the attack whizzed by, the air swishing through their ears.

John's mind raced, and he noticed the crane below him.

'Perfect!'

He jumped down as Andromon approached them, and used the cane to grab him from behind, lifting him into the air.

"Good job!"

They helped him back up again before running, looking for their cousins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Rose, Crystal, Anna and Cathy were looking around at the strange devices the factory seemed to build. On this search, Anna found the power generator, which looked like a giant battery, with a door on the side.

The others left her behind as she investigated the strange symbols on the walls.

"Why aren't you out there having fun with your cousins?"

"I prefer letting them have all the fun…I'm fine with doing work like this…"

She smiled softly.

"I think its fun, actually…to build something or fix something no else can…or to figure out a puzzle no one else can solve…"

She sat down, taking out the laptop she'd modified with her father, and turned it on. As she went through the symbols on the walls, a thought came to her.

"What would happen if I…"

She put the laptop down, warning Tentomon not to touch it, and went up to the wall. She wiped off a corner of a marking, and all the power shut off.

"Oops…" "

Whatever you did, fix it!"

She took a permanent marker, and she redrew the small corner, the lights turning back on.

"Well, THAT'S interesting…" she muttered, typing quickly on her laptop.

"It seems that data in this world is a living, tangible substance, not like in my world…data here is created into light, sound, everything…this is amazing…"

"What else is there to know about us?"

"There are some things you don't know, and you've told me so already…I'm just curious about everything, is all…I need to know as much as I can before I do anything…or let my cousins do anything rash…"

"So you're doing this for them?"

She paused in her fast typing, and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess I am…I'm the one that knows everything…that heals their wounds when they get hurt and the one they turn to for advice…just like they turn to Ruby for guidance and Rose for hope and security…"

She sighed.

"It's just the way things ARE in our family…"

She continued typing, Tentomon seeming ready to say something.

"Has anything ever happened in your life that your parents thought you imagined? Something that happened that you had no evidence of?"

Memories flooded her mind so fast she couldn't comprehend any of them except for small glimpses: A destroyed bridge, young Ruby and Gem out on the streets, making a high-pitched whining sound, a ball of fire…

Then the memories went back behind the gates they'd freed themselves of, and she shook her head.

"Maybe…"

"Do you think they'll believe you when you tell them about the Digital World?"

She looked up at the ceiling.

"I'll just bring you with me, then they'll believe me! I'll just have to stop dad from dissecting you…"

She giggled at his panicked look.

"Kidding! Kidding! He wouldn't do that!"

She put in one last note, and the screen started doing strange things. When it showed an image of the island, Tentomon started dancing around, white light coming from the cracks in his plating. The strange device on her bag started glowing, and she watched in amazement.

"Turn it off!! Turn it off!!"

She did so, though she was loathe to, but she immediately memorized the code she'd put in, her photographic memory helping greatly.

"I hate computers…"

She giggled, putting the laptop away, and went to find the others in her group, who were on the roof. Before she could explain anything she'd found out, Ruby was at the door, breathing hard.

"We've gotta get outta here!!"

"Why?" Rose questioned, when Andromon burst through the floor.

He used Gattling Attack, though Rose moved everyone near her out of the way.

"Gabumon, go get him!"

Gabumon nodded, Digivolving to Garurumon and jumping on Andromon as Ruby turned to Agumon.

"Show him what you're made of!"

Agumon nodded, saying, "I'll beat him to a pulp!"

He Digivolved to Greymon, attacking Andromon as well. All three fell off the roof, getting stuck in a strange ditch.

"Garurumon!! Beat him to a pulp!!"

"Get him, Greymon!!"

But it seemed obvious Andromon was more powerful than both Digimon combined.

"Greymon, get up!!"

Painful memories tried to flood her mind, but they stayed behind strong gates.

"Garurumon!!"

Both Digimon were hurt on the ground, Greymon's eyes closed in pain as Garurumon whimpered slightly. Ruby couldn't help the pain that filled her heart for some reason she couldn't explain, and called her Digimon's name.

"GREYMON!!!"

Tentomon tapped Anna on the knee.

"Put in the program that activated your Digivice!"

"You mean this?"

She held it up.

"…Okay…"

She opened her laptop, and put it in quickly, her fingers flying. When the screen started acting up again, Anna looked at her Digivice, saying, "It's reacting again…"

Tentomon started to glow, and Digivolved to Kabuterimon, flying at Andromon. He missed, but flew back up. Anna noticed a strange electrical problem around his left leg, and yelled up to her Digimon.

"Hit his left leg!! You'll disrupt his energy source!!"

Kabuterimon obeyed, using Electro Shocker, and a strange Black Gear came out, disintegrating. Andromon apologized, and showed them the only way out of the factory…the sewers…

As they headed down, Anna couldn't help but hug her Digimon tight.

'I'm the luckiest girl in the world…to have HIM as a friend…'


	7. Chapter 7

As they walked in the sewers, used to the smells and sounds after having lived in sewers for their whole lives, they couldn't help but remember their own world.

"I miss my books…" Ruby muttered.

"I miss my I Pod…" Crystal said, hands in her pockets.

"I miss my punching bag…"

"I miss my lab…"

"I miss my comics…"

"I miss my video games…"

"I miss mommy and daddy…"

"I miss my stuffed teddy bear…"

"They really DO come from another world…" Agumon stated to the other Digimon, who nodded.

When a foul smell filled the air, Ruby covered her nose, asking, "What's that smell?!"

"It's Numemon!! Run!!"

They froze, confused, until the smell got worse and strange green Digimon appeared, running through the sludge. They threw Nume Sludge, and everyone ran like bats out of hell. Cathy found a passage leading up, and they followed her.

When Ruby felt the warm sunlight on her face, she suddenly had a sense of security. She turned to see the Numemon run back into the darkness.

"The only thing that drives them away is the sunshine…" Agumon explained.

Ruby shrugged it off, and they started walking away from the sewers. They found a valley full of vending machines, and Cathy ran down, Palmon beside her.

"Is she TRYING to get herself hurt?" Ruby questioned. Alice and John shrugged as they watched their sister.

"Cathy, this could be dangerous!"

"I'm sure it isn't! I'm sure I could tell!"

"What if you get hurt?"

"I won't."

She put money in, and waited patiently for a soda, when the front came down, showing a Numemon.

"Whoa! Not another one!"

Cathy moved back, Palmon in front of her.

"Hey, cutie! How 'bout a date?"

"Uh…I don't think so…"

"Why not?"

"Well…um…Palmon, help me out here…"

"Well, she just doesn't like you."

"Exactly!"

'At least there's sunlight…'

Clouds covered the sun, stopping the light from seeping in.

'Oh no…'

"We'll see about that!!" The other vending machines opened and more Numemon came out, throwing Nume Sludge. They ran past the others, who followed them, and then split up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby pulled her sister along, running as fast as she could, when a strange rumbling made her hesitate, and turned to see the Numemon had run off, and a large yellow teddy bear with red eyes came up.

She almost relaxed…when it shot laser beams out of its eyes…

"This is worse than being chased by Aunt Angela on a bad day!!"

Agumon and Gatomon stopped, and turned to fight this opponent.

"Stop attacking us, Monzaemon!" Gatomon implored, dodging laser beams.

She used Lightning Paw, but Monzaemon brushed her off, and used Hearts Attack.

'What the…I feel…sleepy…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rose ran, pulling Crystal and Anna behind her, she couldn't help the panic in her chest. But when the Numemon scattered in the face of a large yellow teddy bear that Gabumon said was Monzaemon, she stopped in her tracks, a little relieved.

When he shot at them, Rose shielded her sister and cousin, while Gabumon jumped forward, using Blue Blaster. He was shot at, and rolled away as Tentomon and Patamon flew at him, using Super Shocker and Boom Bubble.

Neither worked, and Monzaemon used Hearts Attack. As it captured Rose, she fought its effects, but was no match for it.

'I'm sorry…so sorry…but…I can't…help it…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As John and Alice ran, their Digimon just ahead of them, they couldn't help but wonder…

'What happened to Cathy?'

They shook the thought away when they noticed the Numemon were no longer chasing them, and stopped running.

"Monzaemon's coming."

"Who?" John questioned his Digimon.

"He's a nice Digimon that looks after toys after kids don't want them anymore. He watches over Toy Town." Biyomon answered.

"He seems nice enough…" Alice noted, when he shot lasers at them.

"Never mind!!"

They turned to run, but he shot in front of them.

"Biyomon!"

"Gomamon!"

They attacked, but Monzaemon brushed them off, using Heart's Attack.

'No! I…I have to…find Cathy…she's…not safe…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Cathy ran with all her might, hugging Palmon to her chest like a stuffed animal, she wondered where her family had gone off to.

'Are they okay?'

They were running through some trees, and hid behind one. Palmon jumped out, about to use Poison Ivy, when they ran off.

"You did it, Palmon!"

"But…I didn't do anything…"

They turned when rumbling footsteps caught their attention, and Palmon smiled.

"It's okay…it's just Monzaemon…"

"Monzaemon? Another Digimon?"

"Yeah, he watches over Toy Town."

"…He seems harmless…"

He shot lasers at them, and Cathy started running again.

"Let's forget I said that!!"

As they ran along the prairie, the Numemon she'd met before popped out of a small crevice.

"Over here, sweetheart!"

"I don't think so…"

Another blast.

"But if you say so!"

She jumped in, Palmon landing in her lap, and she hugged her Digimon tight as Monzaemon passed over them. Cathy poked her head out, seeing Monzaemon in the distance.

"Do you think he took the others to Toy Town?"

Palmon nodded, pulling herself up, and Cathy followed her. They headed to Toy Town, Cathy wondering what happened to her family.

"Why do you do dangerous things like that?"

"Someone's gotta be fun." Cathy answered her Digimon, smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone else is always tense and testy…someone needs to be loose…I don't see the need to worry about things…"

As Palmon thought of what she said, they were already starting to walk through Toy Town. Cathy looked around for her family, and saw them playing with some toys, but they had this strange emotionless ness, like zombies.

'It's more like the toys are playing with THEM…'

Suddenly, they all ran off into the thin fog, even when Cathy called them out by name, they didn't seem to notice.

"What was THAT all about?" she asked, confused.

"I don't know…"

She heard muffled cries, and turned to the shop window.

'That sounds like…'

"Ruby!! Help! Let us out!"

'Agumon!'

Cathy ran in, Palmon stumbling behind her, and kneeled beside a chest.

"Agumon! Are you guys okay in there?"

"We're fine. But we're stuck in here. You two need to defeat Monzaemon and free the others!"

"US?!"

"You're the only ones that are free!"

Cathy looked uncertainly at her Digimon partner.

"You up to this, Palmon?"

"…Yeah…I'm up to it…"

They headed out, ready to face Monzaemon, passing a few of her cousins as they ran around like zombies.

'I'll free them…'

She felt determination fill her heart, and she moved forward with more force, Palmon jogging now to keep up. When Monzaemon turned the corner, Cathy put her foot down.

"I want you to free my family NOW!"

Palmon ran forward to enforce Cathy's demand, using Poison Ivy, but it didn't have any affect, and they started running as Monzaemon shot at them again.

"Not fair!!"

Cathy tried to summon fire to her fingertips, but barely a spark came out.

'Not good!'

When Numemon came out of the sewers, jumping at Monzaemon, Cathy stopped.

'Why are they helping us?'

When Monzaemon used Hearts Attack, capturing all of the Numemon, determination filled the plant Digimon, giving her strength.

"That's enough! I may be a lady, but I'm not a pushover!'

In a flash of light, Togemon tackled Monzaemon. As they beat on each other with their fists, Cathy cheered on her partner.

"Right hook! Now give him an uppercut!"

'I guess being forced to watch boxing with Uncle Raph paid off after all!'

"Beat him to a pulp, Togemon!"

She finished him off with Needle Spray, and a Black Gear came out of his back. After everyone was free from the trance and reunited with their Digimon, Monzaemon apologized for what he did, giving them a real Hearts Attack.

As the warm, fuzzy feeling filled her body, Cathy smiled.

'I don't need to be afraid anymore…not as long as Palmon's with me…'


	8. Chapter 8

The pine forest they were walking through was cold, and Gatomon snuggled against Gem within the sweater she'd put on.

"Why is this island so weird?" Rose questioned, rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep warm, thankful that Gabumon was warming her legs by hugging them.

"Maybe it'll get warmer soon…" Crystal said, trying to be an optimist, hugging Patamon to her chest.

"I hope no one gets sick…it would be impossible to treat anyone out in this wilderness…"

"We'll find a way, John…" Anna answered, shaking lightly from the cold as Tentomon looked up at her worriedly.

When the forest opened up into a prairie of pure white, everyone stopped.

"If we try walking across this in our sneakers, our toes will go numb!" John exclaimed, wondering what they were going to do now.

"Is that…steam?"

Everyone turned in the direction Gem was pointing, Gatomon's head sticking out above the zipper of her sweater. Ruby got out her mini telescope, and got a closer look.

"Hot springs!"

In a moment, they were racing towards the source of the steam, the thought of blissful heat making them run faster. Once there, however, they were met with disappointment.

The water was so hot it would melt the flesh from their bones, and everything around it was barren, warm rock.

"What are we gonna do now?! There's no food here!!"

Patamon, on Crystal's head once more, tapped John on the shoulder. When he turned to the Digimon, Patamon pointed to something.

"…You've gotta be kidding me…"

"A fridge!" Gem exclaimed, and ran towards it, the others close behind.

"But-!"

Rose opened the fridge door, and showed rows and rows of eggs.

"Whoa!"

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to face the only male of the family at the moment.

"You don't know if those are safe to eat!"

"Then I'll be the taste tester! If I turn blue, you'll know they're not edible!" Rose countered rather happily, the heat and thought of food making her less testy.

"But they belong to someone else! We can't just take them! That's be stealing!"

Ruby sighed, saying, "If they knew our situation, I'm sure they wouldn't mind…"

"Yeah! I mean, it's not like there's anything else to eat…" Cathy added.

He sighed, defeated, and everyone set about to cook the eggs. Alice, with Biyomon fanning the flames, made eggs sunny-side up, while Anna boiled eggs, Gem watching as she dipped the eggs into the boiling water. John and Cathy were making chopsticks, though John seemed downhearted.

"Something wrong, bro?"

"…No…"

She soon left to help set up a 'table', and Gomamon looked at John in confusion.

"What's wrong, John? Something bothering you?"

"…I'm the only guy here…I feel responsible for all of them…I have to keep them as safe as I can…"

"But you don't need to do it by yourself. I'm sure Ruby and Rose share the weight…"

"But who's going to protect THEM? That's MY job now…what with our parents in another world and all…"

Gomamon scrambled onto his head.

"You know…I'm here to help you…not to mention protect you…"

"Well, I think that's my only comfort…"

They headed back to the others, who had set out the eggs. Everyone dug in, and felt strength as their stomachs filled with the nutritious food.

"Remember when Uncle Raph tried to cook breakfast that one day Uncle Mikey was sick?" Anna questioned, a smile on her lips.

"When he blew up the eggs and it covered the whole kitchen?" Ruby questioned with a smile.

"Yep…I remember…we all got covered in egg by trying to stop him…" Rose added, grinning.

"Correction, YOU guys got covered in egg. I hid behind Rose in time." Crystal stated, smiling as she bit into her eggs.

"You and your mind reading…"

"Actually, I've noticed something…I can't read Digimon's minds…I think it's because they're different from humans…"

"That's a possibility." Anna answered, eating quietly.

"…I miss them, though…"

Everyone seemed downhearted by John's statement, and he hurriedly apologized.

"It's okay, John…we just miss them…"

Gem tried to counsel him, but he felt horrible.

"Sorry…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating, John headed out on his own, sadness and frustration gnawing at him unceasingly.

'I should've known what saying that would do! I guess I got dad's gift to talk without thinking!'

"John…"

He turned to see Gomamon behind him.

"Do you need to talk?"

He didn't seem inclined to, and Gomamon jumped onto the bag he still carried.

"If you ever need to talk…I'll always be right here beside you…"

He couldn't help it…he told his Digimon everything that was bothering him…including the strange half-memories that he couldn't seem to remember…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"To climb up that mountain is suicide!"

"What else do you want us to do, Ruby?!"

"Let's think about this a little more, Rose!"

"I'm done with waiting and walking around!"

"Stop being a baby, Rose!"

"Stop being a coward, then!"

"I'm not being a coward! I'm trying to be reasonable!"

This is when John came in, all his confusing emotions vented out.

"What's going on?" he questioned Anna, who sighed.

"Rose thinks we should climb that big mountain, but Ruby thinks it's too dangerous."

"Well…there are pros and cons to both…"

"I know…"

"Guys, stop fighting!" John ordered, separating the girls, whose Digimon jumped to their sides.

"Let's all just think about this!"

"What do you think then, John?" Rose questioned, pulling him into the argument.

"W-Well…it would be a good view of the island…"

Rose smiled.

"But Ruby's right about all of the danger involved in getting to the peak…"

"Then let's go as far as we can up the mountain!"

"Then we'd be sitting ducks for any wild Digimon that would come by!" Ruby countered her cousin forcefully.

As it escalated once again, John's yells now added into the mix, Anna felt her patience finally wear thin.

"URUSAI!!!"

The silence afterward was almost overwhelming, and Anna took a few deep breathes, calming herself.

"We'll think about this tomorrow. For now, let's head to that cave we found earlier and sleep."

Everyone obeyed, not wanting to make Anna yell again, and soon fell asleep contently with their Digimon…except John…

He was too worried about everyone's safety and his recent failure to keep his eyes closed longer than to blink. A thought entered his mind, and he left the cave.

'I'll climb the mountain by myself…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked at the path leading upwards, and sighed.

'I've been sewer climbing with my dad and uncles more than the others…I have the best chance of making it to the top…'

Before he went three feet, a voice stopped him.

"Going up the mountain, John?"

He turned around.

"Go back to the others, Gomamon…"

"Look, I have business to take care of up on that mountain. The whole world doesn't revolve around you."

"…Fine…come on…"

"Sometimes, you've just gotta trick him…" Gomamon muttered, following John.

"Did you say something?"

"Uh, yeah! Nice night for a walk!"

"…You're strange…"

"But I have a lot more fun!"

"…I guess you're right…"

As they clambered over rocks, jumped crevices, and climbed up rock faces, John felt more of a connection with his Digimon partner.

As the sun rose and they were walking along a path carved into the mountainside, a whinny and the flutter of wings caught John's attention, and he pulled Gomamon into a small hole in the wall on their right.

"It's only Unimon! He's a friendly Digimon!"

"So far, you're information hasn't exactly been accurate!"

"Sad but true!"

Unimon landed, and started drinking from a small waterfall just ahead.

"This must be his drinking hole…"

"See! He's a good Digimon!"

Gomamon walked out into the open.

"Hey, Unimon! It's me, Gomamon!"

Unimon's ears twitched before he looked up, and Gomamon followed his gaze, to see a Black Gear hurtling towards the horse Digimon. It struck Unimon in the back, and his visor glowed red.

"That's not good…"

John pulled Gomamon out of the way of an Ariel Attack before starting to run.

"Good Digimon my BUTT!!"

"It's the Black Gear! It turned him evil!"

When the path before and behind them was destroyed, they were sure they were done for…

"Meteor Wing!"

Unimon was hit away as Birdramon flew closer, letting off her passengers.

"You alright?" Alice questioned, worried.

"Yeah…"

Agumon faced Unimon, Digivolving to Greymon before trying to hit his opponent with a succession of Nova Blasts. All missed, and Greymon was smashed into the wall.

"Greymon!"

Ruby ran to her Digimon's side as Unimon turned to Birdramon, blasting her with Ariel Attack. She flew down, landing on a lower ledge, and Alice rushed down to her.

'I need to protect them…'

As Unimon flew below, John spotted the Black Gear, still visible in his back.

'…I'll do it! I CAN do it!'

He jumped down, grabbing hold of the Black Gear with all his strength. As he tried to pull it out, Unimon began to rear and buck, crying out in pain.

"John, stop it!" Alice begged, seeing her brother in danger.

His hold was wrenched loose, and he was racing to meet the rocks below, and saw Gomamon's shocked face.

"JOHN!!!!"

In a flash of light, John landed on Ikkakumon's shaggy back, and he sighed in relief.

"Ikkakumon!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good, 'cause this is about to get rough…"

John held on tight as Ikkakumon used Harpoon Torpedo, which struck the Black Gear, destroying it instantly. Unimon ran off, and John looked up at the mountain.

"Well…we made it THIS far…"

They soon made it to the peak, and looked out over the island. The island was much smaller than they'd suspected, and the only one was in sight.

'Well, the destination isn't what matters…it's the adventures that lead to it…'


	9. Chapter 9

They had to wait for the rest of the group to join them, and Alice started drawing a 'map' of the island…let's just say she didn't get her father's artistic skills…

"Is that a map or a doodle?" Gem questioned, looking over her cousins shoulder.

"It's a map of the island. I can read it just fine!"

"Good, because no one else can." Rose stated, standing behind them both.

"You guys are just sore that I'm such a great artist!"

Biyomon even seemed ready to rebuff her, when Agumon perked.

"Something's coming…"

Everyone tensed, looking down the path they'd just come up, and saw a large Digimon, like a lion, walking towards them, his eyes pure white and his aura menacing.

"Wh-Who's that?" Anna asked, turning to look at Tentomon.

"It's Leomon. He's a good Digimon."

"He seems pretty mean to me…" Gem retorted, hiding behind Ruby, Gatomon hugged to her chest.

"He's very powerful, but he's good! He'd never attack us!" Gatomon soothed, when Leomon unsheathed his blade.

"Um…that doesn't look too friendly…" John stated, holding Gomamon.

Leomon lunged for them, and they bolted like sheep when they hear a gun shot.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WAS FRIENDLY!!!" Rose yelled, holding Gabumon as she ran.

"He is!! I don't know what's wrong with him!" her Digimon retorted.

As they ran along a ledge, another Digimon jumped down before them, wielding a large wooden club.

"It's Ogremon!" Patamon called from Crystal's shoulder, his wing-like ears flapping.

"Great! Now we're trapped!"

Ruby turned to Agumon.

"Let's show these guys what happens when they back us into a corner!"

Agumon nodded, and he Digivolved, along with all of the others, except Patamon and Gatomon. They stayed back with their partners, keeping them safe, as the others kept the two menacing Digimon at bay.

Little did they know that someone was watching from above…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Devimon watched this fight, he couldn't help the skepticism.

'Why hasn't the Patamon Digivolved? Why hasn't the Gatomon defeated them already?'

He looked down, seeing them staying near their partners.

'The fools…I must destroy them before those two unleash their power…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gem looked up as a sound caught her attention, a sound like rock scraping against rock, and saw it was a rock slide.

"Watch out!!"

The Champion level Digimon looked up, and shot their attacks at the rocks, turning them to sand. As Crystal shook her head, the dust falling around her softly, she asked, "Where are Leomon and Ogremon?"

The others looked around, and Anna said, looking down the edge, "They were probably knocked off the edges of the cliff by the rocks…neither had wings, so they probably can't fly…"

They nodded, and started moving faster, ready to get a safe distance, and were soon walking through a forest, though not tropical, like the first.

"I'm getting tired…" Gem complained lightly, looking pleadingly at her sister.

"We'll rest when we find a place to sleep, okay?" Ruby compromised, tired herself, and it was obvious the Digimon were tired as well, ready to sleep.

'I hope we find a place soon…'

Alice looked ahead, saying, "A mansion!"

"Or a hotel!" Cathy added, and everyone started running towards it, noting the freshly mown lawn and the well-kept look of the place.

As Ruby was about to open the door, John said, "Maybe it's a trap…"

"Not likely." Rose countered, and everyone helped open the door, showing the large room and stairs.

A picture of an angel hung on the walls, and Gatomon and Patamon went to see it.

"What's this?" Gatomon questioned, looking questioningly at Gem.

"It's an angel. A holy being that watches over us…kinda like you guys."

She pet her partner's head, smiling, when Gabumon said he smelled food. Everyone followed his nose to a large dining, the long table covered in delicious food. The Digimon didn't hesitate before digging in, though the others held back, suspecting trickery of some sort.

But their grumbling stomachs made them forget caution and dig into the delicious food. Afterwards, they went to the lavish bathrooms, and the males, human and Digimon alike, went to one side, and the girls on the other.

Ruby was happy for the relaxation, and said, "It's great to be here…mom would LOVE this…"

"Uncle Raph would probably break something, though…" Cathy noted.

"True…"

Gatomon shook her tail, and Gem giggled as the water hit her in the face. Gatomon got out of the water, and started playing with the golden ring on her tail, not noticing the soft glow it was giving off, warming her paws.

After the nice bath, they all folded up their clothes, put on bathrobes over their underclothes, and headed to bed with their Digimon.

As Gem cuddled under the covers with Gatomon, she felt a light start in her heart, though she was nearly asleep, and her brain didn't process it, nor did it notice the light glowing ring that was against her heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby woke up for a reason she couldn't name, until she found she needed to go to the bathroom. She got up, slipping into her socks and shoes, not to mention her shorts and the tank top she wore.

When she reached the door, about to turn the knob, she noticed Agumon beside her. She sighed silently, opening the door silently and walking out. She closed the door after her partner, before heading to the bathroom, asking, "Why'd you follow? I just needed to go to the bathroom…"

"I need to protect you! And it's dark here…"

"I've lived in the dark my whole life…I'm used to it…"

After going into the coed bathroom, she went into a stall and did her business, and came out to see Agumon in his own stall.

"Were you scared to come here by yourself, Agumon?"

"…Maybe…"

"There's nothing to be scared of…"

"I'm not afraid of the dark…I was scared for you…I mean, Ogremon and Leomon could easily get into this place…"

"I'm sure you'll beat 'em."

When Agumon stepped out of the stall, the one next to it was bashed open by a club, showing Ogremon.

"Dang!"

Ruby grabbed Agumon, running outside of the bathroom and heading down the hall, when a figure caught her attention.

"Who's that?"

"That's Devimon! He's the guy who invented the nightmare!"

Ruby glared, when she heard a growl, and turned to see Leomon walking towards her.

"Not good…"

"You children can not escape me…you shall all fall…"

She glared at Devimon, snarling.

"I'll be damned before I let that happen!"

Agumon stood in between her and Leomon, ready to defend her.

"You think you can stop me, girl? My powers are much stronger than yours!"

"I don't care!"

He made the house disappear, leaving only ruins, and she heard Gem's surprised voice.

"Gem!"

Agumon tried to use Pepper Breathe, but it puffed out.

"What's wrong?!"

"I don't know…I feel weak…"

"The house, the food, the baths, none of it was real. Now you're all in my power!"

He used a strange power to lift the beds, and the surprised cries made Ruby stiffen.

"Leave my family alone! We haven't DONE anything!"

"Don't give me the clueless act! I know for a fact that you are the Digidestined, sent to destroy me! But I will not let that happen!"

Leomon smacked Agumon away, and held Ruby by the throat, pulling out his sword.

'Oh DAMN IT!'

She struggled, when her bed fell beside them, her Digivice flying out and landing next to Leomon's feet. The glow made him cry out and release her.

A strange dark shadow came out of Leomon, and blue pupils appeared.

"L-Leomon?"

"I've been freed from Devimon's control, I shall not harm you."

"What do you know about this?" she asked, holding her Digivice.

"It's a sign that shows that you are a Digidestined, and it's all the proof I need."

He stopped Ogremon, and said, "You need to go!"

He stabbed the ground, making her and Agumon fall away and land on a moving island, her Digivice firmly in hand.

"Leomon!!"

"Go! You must find the others and save our world!"

"Touch of Evil!!!"

A cry of pain echoed in Ruby's ears.

"LEOMON!!!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Just in case there's any confusion in appearance, I'm writing little profiles for the OC's that will be in the next few chapters. I hope you don't mind.

Ruby Hamato

Appearance: Honey red hair down to her shoulders and dark brown eyes that seem black when she's really mad. Also honey red wolf ears, covered by a white bandana, and honey red wolf tail, covered by a blue sweater around her waist. Wearing, in the Digital World, a light blue tank top and jean shorts.

Rose Hamato

Appearance: Chin length ebony black hair and red/brown eyes that look like live fire. Wearing, in the Digital World, a red t-shirt and jean Capri's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the small, ice-bound island moved through the sea, and other islands, large and small, separated from Infinity Mountain, Ruby couldn't help but feel a weight on her chest.

'Where is everyone? Are they alright?'

Agumon, trying to break the silence, said, "I hope we reach land soon…" Ruby looked up, and saw the large, icy island their own was headed for.

"Be careful what you wish for…"

Agumon looked up…and totally agreed with her…

When the island crashed, Ruby and Agumon were thrown into the freezing snow. Ruby pulled herself out, shaking from cold, and pulled Agumon out as well.

She looked around, and found her bed, her sweater and spare t-shirt frozen from the cold.

"Just GREAT…"

She picked them up, seeing how frozen they really were.

"I'll fix it! Just hold 'em out."

Ruby obeyed her partner, who used his flames to melt the ice and warm the cloth.

"Wow! Thanks, buddy!"

She pulled the clothes on, feeling it melt the ice from her skin, and saw a row of mailboxes.

"Why are those here…?"

She moved towards it, when a large snowman-like Digimon burst through the snow.

"Who's that?!"

"It's Frigimon. He's usually a nonviolent Digimon."

"USUALLY?!"

Frigimon charged at them, making Ruby freeze in place.

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!!"

She moved at the last moment, and turned to see solid ice on the ground she'd just been standing on a moment ago. She ran to the mailboxes, and dodged another Sub-Zero Ice Punch, which froze a mailbox solid.

"Look! A Black Gear!"

Ruby looked at Frigimon, and saw the Black Gear sticking out of his back.

"We've gotta destroy it!"

Her mind raced as she thought of a plan, all the while dodging Frigimon's freezing attack.

"Agumon, roll up into a ball!!"

"What? Why?"

"Trust me!"

Agumon obeyed, and Ruby waited, ready to kick, for Frigimon to get within range.

'Now!'

Her powerful kick sent Agumon over the Digimon's head, and he grabbed hold, destroying the Black Gear with his Pepper Breathe. Frigimon, now free of the Black Gears dark power, apologized for attacking them.

"It was no problem." Ruby answered.

"But…have you seen any other kids like me?"

"Now that you mention it…a girl with a Gabumon landed on that island."

He pointed it out, and Ruby groaned.

"Figures Rose would land that far away!"

"I'll help you cross. It's the least I can do after you saved me."

Frigimon began using Sub-Zero Ice Punch to make an ice bridge to the still moving island.

'We're coming, Rose…just don't get yourself killed…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"CRYSTAL!!!"

…Silence met her ears…

"GEM!!!"

…Silence deafened the sound of her footsteps…

"RUBY, YOU OUT THERE!?!"

Her voice was hoarse from screaming, and she had adopted a nearly permanent shiver.

"Rose, maybe you should rest…you're sick enough as it is…"

"I can't, Gabumon…I need to find them…"

She coughed violently, hurting her already raw throat, and Gabumon led her to a cave, starting a fire as she shivered violently.

"You stay near the fire, Rose, and I'll look for them."

"But…"

"It's okay. What are friends for?"

He smiled before leaving the cave, and leaving Rose to stare at the fire.

'But…I should be out there…looking for MY family…'

She left the cave, and Gabumon came back hours later to find her frozen and unconscious on the ground.

"Rose!"

He brought her back into the cave, and covered her with his fur. The following morning, Rose no longer had her cold, but Gabumon had caught it, sneezing and sniffling unceasingly. Rose tried to keep him warm, when she heard her cousin's voice.

"ROSE!!! GABUMON!!!"

"RUBY!!!"

Rose ran out into the open, and saw her honey red haired cousin.

"RUBY!! AGUMON!!"

Ruby hugged her cousin, when Gabumon sneezed.

"You okay?" Ruby questioned, feeling his forehead.

"It's just a cold…"

Frigimon walked off, and Ruby turned to her cousin.

"Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, right?"

"I'm fine…I'm not a baby…"

"That's not what I said-!"

"But that's what you meant!"

"I don't even know why I worry so much about you! It's not like you thank me or anything!"

"Then maybe you should just leave!"

Both Digimon watched this exchange with worried eyes.

"Rose, stop fighting!"

"This isn't why we came here, Ruby!"

Rose, in her anger, tackled her cousin, and both rolled down a hill, their Digimon running to catch up. They stopped rolling on a cliff, but Ruby paid no attention, now finding herself on top of her cousin.

"What is WRONG with you?!"

"…I was so worried…"

Ruby froze as she saw the tears in her cousin's eyes.

"I thought I lost all of you…and I didn't get a chance to say how much I really care…"

Ruby relaxed her grip, the vulnerable side of her cousin making her features soften.

"…I was worried, too…"

'Maybe we're more alike than I thought…'

She felt the ground shift, and saw that the cliff edge they were on was getting ready to fall.

"Guys, MOVE!!!"

She heard the Digimon's warning too late, for the edge they were on crumbled underneath them.

"AGUMON!!!"

"GABUMON!!!"

As they fell, Ruby caught hold of a branch sticking out of the Cliffside, and grabbed hold of her cousin's hand.

"You okay?"

"…Yeah…"

Ruby looked up, seeing Agumon and Gabumon trying to climb down to them.

"Hold on, Ruby!!"

"I'm not going anywhere!! …I hope…"

She heard a roar, and Gabumon's voice.

"It's Mojyamon!!"

The cliff shook, wrenching loose her hold.

"AGUMON!!!"

All four of them fell on Frigimon's head, and both girls hugged him gratefully.

"I go to get some food and kids start falling on my head…"

"Thanks for saving us, Frigimon!"

He gave them some food, and gave Gabumon an herb for his cold, which tasted horrible, if his expression was anything to go by…

"Mojyamon!!"

A large Digimon landed behind Frigimon, who went to fight him as Agumon and Gabumon ate. When Frigimon seemed overpowered, Agumon and Gabumon Digivolved.

Greymon charged at Mojyamon, and Garurumon rammed the Digimon from the side, sinking his fangs into his arm.

"Get him, Greymon!!"

The Nova Blast destroyed the Black Gear, and Mojyamon flew into the mountainside, shattering the wall and showing Black Gears rotating under it.

Garurumon shot a Howling Blaster, shattering some, making them stop, before they restarted, going the other direction.

"We're heading back towards Infinity Mountain…" Ruby noted, looking towards the mountain.

'We're almost there…I'm coming guys…WE'RE coming…'


	11. Chapter 11

Cathy Hamato

Appearance: Shoulder blade length sunshine blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Wearing, in the Digital World, white tank top and baggy beige Capri's.

Anna Hamato

Appearance: Mid back long brown hair and brown, gold tinted eyes. Wearing, in the Digital World, a purple t-shirt and black Capri's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOW what do we do, Palmon?!" Cathy questioned her Digimon partner, exasperated.

"I'm not sure…we should probably look for the others…"

Cathy nodded, and they started walking through the forest.

"Hey, cutie's!"

'Not again…'

"It's Sukamon and Chuumon." Palmon stated, watching as the yellow and pink Digimon duo slid down a tree trunk.

"Have you two seen another kid like me around here?"

"Yeah! A girl with a Tentomon!"

'Anna! She'll know what to do!'

"Where?"

The two Digimon lead the way, and Cathy saw an island moving alongside the one they were on.

"Over there?"

"Yep! Why not give us a reward for showing you the way?"

"…Palmon…"

Palmon nodded, using her Poison Ivy to help them swing across. Cathy stuck her tongue out at Sukamon and Chuumon before she started looking for her cousin.

"What's with these ruins, Tentomon?"

"I don't know, Anna…"

"ANNA!!!!"

Her cousin turned in shock, and was nearly tackled to the ground by Cathy's bear hug.

"I'm so glad we found you!!"

"I'm glad to see you, too! Can you get off, though?"

Cathy released her cousin, and smiled brightly.

"Are we gonna go look for the others?"

"Not yet…I'm gonna check out these ruins first…"

With that, Anna walked in, and Cathy followed with the two Digimon. Anna looked at the symbols chiseled into the walls, and ran her fingers over them.

"These are like the symbols from the battery…"

She looked at the large Black Gear rotating to her left.

"Maybe these symbols show how to stop it from rotating…"

She sat down, opening her laptop and submersed herself into the symbols, meanings, typing, and discovering that she loved. But she was so engrossed in it all that Cathy felt ignored.

"Anna? Anna. ANNA!!!"

Cathy started fuming as Anna didn't even seem to hear her.

"Stop ignoring me, Anna!"

Anna seemed to snap out of her trance, and looked up at her cousin in confusion.

"What is it, Cathy?"

That seemed to push Cathy over the edge, and she stomped her foot, storming off deeper into the ruins, Tentomon flying after her.

"CATHY!!!"

Palmon almost ran in, but Anna held her back.

"It won't help if you get lost, too! It's a labyrinth in their!"

She worked quickly on her laptop, bringing up an Arial view of the labyrinth, a blinking light showing Cathy was moving down a hallway.

"That's the signal from Cathy's Digivice."

Anna put on a headset, adjusting the mike a bit before speaking into it.

"Cathy? Cathy, can you read me?"

…

"Anna?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…just lost…"

"Listen, just follow my directions and you'll get out, okay?"

"Y-Yeah…"

As she instructed her cousin and Digimon partner through the hallways and rooms, she saw another dot blink to life, following them.

'Oh no…'

"Come on, Palmon!!" she ordered the moment she heard her cousin scream.

They ran to where Anna was sure the two were, and they busted through the wall with rocks.

"Tentomon!!"

Just as Centarumon was about to attack, Tentomon Digivolved and flew outside as Anna grabbed her cousin, pulling her outside. Palmon Digivolved, and both Digimon fought him, destroying his Black Gear with their combined attacks.

Now back to normal, Centarumon showed them a carving on a wall, showing a legendary, mystical weapon against evil…it looked like their Digivices…

"So these are supposed to be powerful weapons against evil? You mean…like Devimon?"

Centarumon nodded, when heavy footsteps made the cousins turn around.

"L-Leomon!"

Cathy hid behind Anna, who tried to be brave for her cousin.

'I think we can stop him…'

Anna held out her Digivice, and the light from it made Leomon cry out in pain. Cathy, feeling courage sweep through her at the sight, and held out her own Digivice.

Leomon ran out, and they ended up back at the room Anna had been at before. She picked up her laptop, starting to type again, and asked, "How do we stop this Black Gear?"

"I don't know. Its power is beyond me." Centarumon answered.

"Is THAT why you were ignoring me?!"

Cathy kicked the Black Gear in her anger, and it stopped, soon turning in the opposite direction.

"Whoa…"

Anna turned to her cousin.

"Great job, Cathy!"

They went outside, and saw it was heading towards Infinity Mountain.

'Now we'll meet up with the others…and I can tell them about everything I found…'


	12. Chapter 12

John Hamato

Appearance: Shaggy dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Wearing, in the Digital World, a yellow t-shirt with an orange stripe across the chest and jeans.

Alice Hamato

Appearance: Sunshine blonde hair down to her waist and sky blue eyes. Wearing, in the Digital World, a bright orange tank top and jean shorts, along with a white hat trimmed in yellow like Sora's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sea was surrounding them, giving John a sea sick feeling as he leaned over the headboard. He heard munching sounds, and turned to see Gomamon eating again.

"GOMAMON!!!"

Gomamon jumped as John dove for him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT ANYMORE FOOD!!! WE NEED TO SAVE IT!!!"

"But you said I could eat 'later' and it's later…"

"IT'S BEEN FIVE MINUTES!! THAT'S NOT LATER!!"

"…Oops…"

John felt another nausea wave hit, and he moved to the headboard again.

"…I HATE the ocean…"

"What's that?"

John looked up, and saw a crate drifting towards them.

"Maybe it has food!"

They moved over to it, but the top busted open, and Ogremon appeared.

"Oh no!"

Ogremon brought down his club, smashing the bed in half, and Gomamon Digivolved to Ikkakumon, John jumping on his back.

As he swam away, Ogremon was ready to jump them, but they were lucky he was stuck in a crate. But as Ikkakumon began to sink, John panicked.

"Ikkakumon, what's wrong?!"

"I'm…too tired…can't…stay up…"

"Ikkakumon!!"

As they sunk, Ikkakumon Dedigivolving, John felt his mind darken, and felt Gomamon grab onto his arm, pulling him towards something…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll catch something soon, Biyomon, and then we'll eat like kings!"

"I'd be happy if you caught a little fish, Alice…"

"I know…I bet I'll catch something soon!"

At that moment, she felt a tug on her fishing line, and reeled in.

"It's REALLY heavy!!"

"I'll help!!"

With their combined efforts, they saw Gomamon and then John come out of the water.

"JOHN!!!!"

She reeled in faster, and they were soon on the shore, John unconscious and Gomamon tired and weak. When John woke up, a little disgruntled and irritable, and they thought it would be best to search the island.

As they walked through the dense forest, Gomamon on John's head, both siblings looked back at Infinity Mountain, KNOWING that was where their cousins and sister were headed.

"Hey, a church!"

John looked back ahead at his Digimon partner's words, and heard music from the back. As they used their ninja stealth to look in the back, they saw people in strange masks dancing around.

"What is this? A weird Halloween celebration?" John whispered.

"No."

Both children started at the new voice, and turned to see the pastor, a similar mask on his face.

"We're celebrating the Bakemon Holiday."

"Bakemon Holiday?"

He led them into the church, and Gomamon said, "But isn't Bakemon a horrible jerk?"

"Don't insult Lord Bakemon that way! Actually, we'd like you two to stay as dinner."

"Don't you mean stay FOR dinner…?" Alice questioned, PRAYING she'd heard him wrong.

"No, that's not what I meant…"

People came into the church, and they all turned into ghost-like Digimon, as well as the pastor.

"Bakemon!!" Biyomon stated, jumping in front of her partner.

Biyomon and Gomamon can't Digivolve, and are taken to a prison as John and Alice are strapped to two tables, ready to be eaten.

"Can't we talk about this?!" John begged, sneezing from the pepper.

"Yeah! We could discuss this over calming tea!"

That's when Birdramon and Ikkakumon busted through the walls, and Alice smiled.

"Or not!"

As the Bakemon were being beaten down, they decided to merge into one large Bakemon: Lord Bakemon.

As the battle is dragged outside and John frees himself and his sister, he can already tell Lord Bakemon is too strong. He went outside, and searched his brain for a plan.

'Wait! That psychology book Uncle Donnie showed me! It was about mind over matter! If we can make a chant, we can weaken Lord Bakemon!'

"Alice, give me your hat!"

"What? Why-?"

"Just do it!!"

She obeyed her brother, and he used it as a hammer, starting the chant.

"Lord Bakemon, lose your power."

As he repeated that over and over again, Alice joining in, Lord Bakemon started growing smaller, and the two Digimon's combined attacks defeated him.

"To Infinity Mountain we go!" Alice said enthusiastically, putting her hat on and jumping onto Birdramon's foot as John got on Ikkakumon's back.

As their Digimon raced towards Infinity Mountain, both siblings looked to the future with determined eyes.

'We're gonna go home soon…I can feel it…'


	13. Chapter 13

Gem Hamato

Appearance: Gold hair down to her lower back, held in low pig tails, and jade green eyes. Wears, in the Digital World, a white t-shirt with silver sleeves and black short shorts for summer.

Crystal Hamato

Appearance: Light brown hair down to her upper back and misty violet eyes. Wears, in the Digital World, black tank top and silver shorts, and wears a black cloth over her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gem's bed flew through the air, Gem hurriedly dressed, pulling on the bandana and sweater before Gatomon told her to hold on.

They flew over a waterfall, landing safely on the shore of a river, when they saw Crystal and Patamon fall, about to hit the water, and Gatomon helped Patamon hold the girl up, bringing her safely to shore before letting her pull on her clothes.

"What do we do now?" Gem questioned, looking up at the sky.

"Maybe we should look around for the others…Rose and Ruby are probably worried…"

"Yeah…"

Gem got up, helping up her cousin, and both started walking, not sure where they were going, Gatomon in Gem's arms and Patamon on Crystal's head, keeping her from falling or tripping.

As they walked through the ankle-deep grass, Gem couldn't help but wonder where her sister was.

'I wonder…is she alright? I hope she doesn't get hurt…'

Gatomon looked up at her with big blue eyes.

"Something bothering you, Gem?"

"…I'm just worried about Ruby and the others…they might be hurt…"

Neither noticed the soft glowing of Gatomon's tail ring as she purred, snuggling against her partner.

"I'm sure they're fine…"

Crystal sighed, feeling the cloth she'd put over her eyes.

"Why don't we try to sing? You know, to pass the time?"

Gem smiled, saying, "Sure! What do you wanna sing?"

"That song from 'The Prince of Egypt'…'When You Believe'."

"Sure, why not?"

They both couldn't help the bounce in their step as their voices raised in pleasant song, their Digimon listening contently:

**Gem**  
Many nights we've prayed  
with no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we ever knew we could

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe

**Crystal**  
In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proved in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
With heart so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say

**Gem and Crystal**  
There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe...

**Gatomon and Patamon**  
A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah  
(I will sing to the Lord, for he has triumphed gloriously)  
A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah  
(I will sing to the Lord, for he has triumphed gloriously)   
Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai  
(Who is like You, oh Lord, among the celestial)  
Mi-ka-mo-cha ne-dar- ba-ko-desh  
(Who is like You, majestic in holiness)  
Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta  
(In Your love, You lead the people You redeemed)  
Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta  
(In Your love, You lead the people You redeemed)  
A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, a-shi-ra...  
(I will sing, I will sing, I will sing)

**Gatomon and Patamon**  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles

You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
Now you will  
You will when you believe

**Gem and Crystal**  
You will when you believe

Gatomon lifted her head, saying, "I smell something…"

Gem perked.

"Where?"

"…Just ahead of us…"

They raced forward, and laughed with delight when they found the baby toy town known as Primary Village. As they all bounced on the marshmallow soft ground, they couldn't help the giggles and bursts of laughter. When they stopped, Gatomon and Patamon's ears twitched, and they followed the sounds, Gem and Crystal behind them.

They saw a field of cradles, each with a baby Digimon, next to a field of brightly colored eggs. One egg in particular caught Gem's attention, and it nearly forced the gates holding back the very recesses of her mind to snap open. As Crystal went from cradle to cradle, checking each baby, Gem went to the eggs, looking at all of the colored patterns.

"These are Digieggs."

"Wait, Digimon come from eggs?"

"Where did you think we came from, rocks?"

Gem shook her head at the joke, saying, "That's not what I meant. Are those toys growing on the trees?"

Attention diverted, they went to get the toys down for the baby Digimon, but the sounds of fighting brought them back.

"Elecmon!!"

Gatomon broke Patamon and Elecmon apart with two well-aimed Lightning Paws.

"Stop fighting!" Crystal ordered, scooping up Patamon.

"If you two are going to fight, you might as well do it right." Gem added.

By sundown, they had set up a tug-of-war spot, Patamon on one side, Elecmon on the other. When it started, they weren't sure who was gonna win, but Patamon flung Elecmon into a feather-soft building, and both seemed to be good friends afterward.

He went off to tell the Yokomon about something, and they stayed behind to play and watch over the baby Digimon. One little black baby Digimon with yellow eyes that made Gem nearly remember everything, Digivolved to Koromon, and they congratulated him.

Gem smiled, and looked up at the sky, wondering about the rest of her family, when she saw Leomon on the top of a cliff behind them.

'Oh no!'

"Run, guys!!"

Gem brought Crystal to her feet, and sent Patamon with her.

"Come on, Gatomon!"

Gem started running after them, though Gatomon turned to face Leomon.

"Lightning Paw!"

Leomon knocked her aside, and grabbed her by her tail.

"OW!!!"

Her tail ring glowed so brightly that Leomon released her with a cry of pain, and Gatomon ran to catch up with Gem, who was waiting for her with open arms. Gem found her cousin in a bush, and said, "You three wait here. I'll go see if I can find Ruby."

"But-!"

"You need to stay here and protect them, Gatomon."

Gem left the safety of the hiding place, and started moving away when a Fist of the Beast King smashed into the floor before her. She shook as she turned to see the pure white eyes, and started to back pedal when she saw Ogremon holding a baby Digimon, and Crystal creeping out of the hiding place.

"No!!!"

She moved towards them, and was nearly hit by a falling tree as the tree they'd been hiding beside was cut down.

"Run!!"

Gatomon jumped out, paw raised.

"Lightning Paw!!"

She was knocked aside, and Patamon's Boom Bubble wasn't working either. As Leomon advanced on them, a snarl made everyone's heads snap up.

"Garurumon!!!"

Garurumon shot a Howling Blaster, knocking Leomon away as Garurumon ran up, Rose jumping off his back.

"Are you okay?" she questioned worriedly, checking her sister for injuries.

Ruby slipped the baby Digimon from Ogremon's grip, and Greymon shot a Nova Blast at him.

"Gatomon…you're tail ring…"

Gatomon looked down at her tail ring, seeing the soft glowing, and stared in awe.

"I don't know what's going on…"

As Garurumon fought Leomon, they all heard Devimon's echoed voice.

"Finish them all, starting with the Gatomon and her partner."

"GEM!!!"

Ruby tried to run to her sister's side as more Black Gears entered Leomon, making him turn gray and black, growing bigger. As he moved towards Gem, Gatomon baring her teeth and snarling as him, her claws extended, Ogremon hit down Greymon away and Garurumon kept getting smacked away.

"Run, Gem!!"

Ruby moved in front of her sister protectively, when an Electro Shocker smacked into him.

"Anna!!"

Kabuterimon landed, and Anna jumped down, saying, "Use your Digivice!"

"Why?"

"It's supposed to dispel evil! It'll get rid of the Black Gears!"

Ruby obeyed, holding her Digivice out to Leomon, a bright light making him cry out in pain. Rose helped out by holding her own Digivice out, and the bright lights from the Digivices made Gatomon's tail ring glow brighter, stronger, like it was giving off light from its own sun.

'Is the light from the Digivice and light from her tail ring the same thing?'

The Black Gears came out of Leomon, returning him to normal, and Togemon, Kabuterimon, Greymon, and Garurumon ganged up on Ogremon, making him flee.

'We're all together again!'

Gem though happily.

'But…where's John and Alice?'


	14. Chapter 14

They sat under a large oak tree, Leomon telling them a tale of a group of children, who would come from another world, who would save this one from the forces of evil.

"How are you so sure we're the same kids?" Ruby questioned.

"The children were said to carry around Digivices, and have the power to make Digimon Digivolve. You've done that, and it's all the proof I need."

"So…we have to defeat Devimon?" Gem questioned, hugging Gatomon tighter.

"If we defeat him, then we can go home…"

Everyone turned to look at Anna.

"Once our purpose is served, there's no reason for us to remain."

"Then let's go!" Rose said determinedly, standing up.

"Rash as usual, I see…" Ruby muttered, standing up as well.

"I'll go, too!" Crystal stated, standing up beside her sister.

"Me, too."

Anna joined them, as well as Cathy and Gem, and they all headed to Infinity Mountain with Leomon in a small boat. Once they landed and started their way up the mountain, walking a path carved into the side, a rumbling of the ground caught their attention.

A mansion on the top of the mountain shattered, showing Devimon, who was now at least the size of the mountain. He landed on the ground below then, and turned, his wings making such a strong wind that they were pushed against the wall.

"You fools! You can not defeat me!"

Rose lifted herself up, and said, "We'll see about that!!"

Gabumon, along with most of the other Rookie Digimon Digivolved to Champion and attacked him.

"I need to fight, Gem!"

"But-!"

But Gatomon was already out of her arms, using Lightning Paw. Devimon grabbed her, squeezing the air from her lungs.

"I'll destroy you before you find your power."

"GATOMON!!!!!"

A bright light seeped through his fingers, burning him.

"Heaven's Light!"

He released her, and Gem caught her as she fell.

"You okay, Gatomon?"

"I feel like a chew toy…but other than that…"

"You nuisances!!"

Gem looked up to see Ikkakumon using Harpoon Torpedo as Togemon punched him. As the other Digimon ran in to help, Devimon used a strange black aura to knock them all away, and turned to Gem and Crystal.

"The legends saw you two will destroy me. I can't let that happen!"

He reached down with an out stretched hand, ready to grab hold, when Gatomon's eyes looked like hard icy diamonds. She jumped forward, tail ring glowing.

"Heaven's Light!!"

He pulled back, and the other Champion-level Digimon took the chance to latch on to him with fangs, claws, needles, anything they could use. He flung them off, hitting Gatomon away so hard that Gem was knocked head over heels when she caught her partner.

He grabbed Crystal and Patamon, and Rose ran forward, worry and panic in her heart.

"CRYSTAL!!!!"

A bright white light escaped Devimon's fingers, and he released them as Patamon Digivolved. Angemon floated in the sky, seeming to generate his own light, and Crystal, lifting the cloth from her eyes, felt she could actually SEE in this special light.

"A-Angemon…"

"Its okay, Crystal…I'll get him…"

Angemon charged his fist, raising it at the ready.

"Hand of Fate!!!"

The attack went straight through Devimon's chest, but Angemon, having used all of his power, was too weak to keep going…he was dying…

"ANGEMON!!!"

The tears in her eyes blurred her new vision as she watched her partner disappearing before her. She finally gets to see like everyone else, and THIS had to be the first thing she saw!

"It's okay…I'll come back again…if you want me to…"

With that, he was gone, and so was her sight.

"ANGEMON!!! ANGEMON, COME BACK!!!"

Gem hugged her crying cousin as the others grabbed their exhausted Digimon and ran over.

"…Crystal…"

Rose kneeled down next to her sister.

"Everything's gonna be okay…"

"No, it WON'T!! He's GONE, Rose!! I'll never see him again!!"

Everyone looked at the snow-white feathers that piled themselves in front of Crystal, glowing before turning into a Digiegg. When Crystal felt it, hope filled her misty violet eyes, and she hugged the Digiegg to her chest.

"…Do you think he'll still be the same?"

"Of course! He's just sleeping, is all!" Gabumon answered, trying to cheer her up, when a strange contraption revealed itself from under some rocks, and showed a pillar of rainbow colored light, the figure of an old man floating in the center.

"Who are you?" Alice questioned, Biyomon looking at him curiously from her side.

"I am Gennai. You all must be the Digidestined."

"Yeah…"

"I've called you from across the ocean, on the continent of Server. I need you to come here and defeat our enemies."

"But…we almost lost to Devimon…can we really face someone stronger?"

Everyone thought through Anna's words, and turned to Gennai questioningly.

"Not now, but if your Digimon can Digivolve one step further, you might be able to do it."

"We can Digivolve MORE?" Palmon questioned, wide-eyed.

"You need to get the tags and crests first."

A hologram of a tag and crest appeared beside him.

"The tags were hidden somewhere by Devimon, but the crests can be found scattered across the continent of Server."

"How are we supposed to find this place if we don't know where it is?" Anna questioned, her hand on Tentomon's head.

"You're right. I'll send a map to your laptop."

His figure started breaking up.

"Wait!"

"Hurry! You must come!!"

With that, he was gone, and Anna checked her laptop.

"At least he sent the map before he got disconnected…"

"Well, NOW what do we do?" John questioned, Gomamon now napping on his head.

"Let's eat first…then we'll talk about it…" Ruby answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating their fill, they sat around the fire, thinking about Gennai and his problem.

"Are we gonna help him out?" Cathy questioned, looking at everybody.

"I think we should stay where we are."

Everyone turned to John.

"I mean…at least we know what we're up against here, and with Devimon gone, this place should be peaceful."

"But then we'll never get home!" Rose retorted.

"Our parents are probably worried sick…they've probably sent the National Guard out after us…"

Everyone agreed with Ruby on THAT one…

"Mommy and daddy always said to help people when they need it…"

"Yeah…they taught us better than to just leave someone to get killed…" Alice added to Gem's statement.

"According to my calculations, Server is quite some distance from here…"

"I'm going anyway!" Crystal said determinedly, earning her family's full attention as she hugged the Digiegg to her chest.

"Patamon would say the same thing…" she added, rubbing it gently.

Gem nodded, saying, "I'm going, too!"

One by one, they all agreed to go, even John.

"Then it's settled!" Rose said with a smile.

"We're going to Server!"


	15. Chapter 15

As their Digimon busted down trees, Alice sighed.

"It'll take FOREVER to make a raft at this rate…"

"At least we're going faster than I thought we would…" Anna added, smiling softly.

They turned at the sound of footsteps, and smiled.

"Leomon!"

He stopped beside them, saying, "I heard you were going to Server."

"How'd you know?" Alice asked him.

"You know us monsters, we all love to gossip. I've brought some friends along to help."

They all turn to see the Digimon they'd all met on their little adventures at one point or another.

"Centarumon!"

"Frigimon!"

"Elecmon!"

"It's the Yokomon!"

"Meramon!"

With all of their help, they finished the raft in no time, and packed a food supply on before putting on the sails. After getting it into the water, they said goodbye to the Digimon they'd befriended, when Crystal's Digiegg began to shake.

"What's going on?" Ruby questioned, her memories nagging her.

The egg broke open, showing Poyomon, a white little blob Digimon with dark eyes.

"It hatched!"

Crystal hugged Poyomon to her chest, and they all boarded the raft. As it sailed away, they waved goodbye to the shore before looking ahead to their new adventure…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they rocked in the waves, John feeling nausea again, Ruby held her mini telescope up, scanning the horizon.

"Is that an island?"

Everyone looked forward and saw what looked like a brown island…until it showed its fins and mouth…

"It's Whamon!" Tentomon exclaimed, holding Anna on the raft.

Everyone grabbed onto something, trying to stay on, as their raft was swallowed by Whamon. As the raft raced down the esophagus, white blobs jumped at them.

"They're antibodies! They think we're a virus!"

Anna was smacked against the mast as the raft landed in the stomach.

"Well...this could be worse…"

Stomach acid came out and started melting the raft.

"Or not!" Gem quickly added.

"Look! A Black Gear!"

Everyone looked up, seeing a Black Gear sticking out of the stomach wall.

"We've gotta reach it…" Rose muttered, and Palmon smiled.

"Someone can climb on these! Poison Ivy!"

After her attack was securely wound on the Black Gear, Ruby climbed up, the light from her Digivice destroyed it, and she used her ninja skills to land on the raft safely. Everything glowed white, and the raft went straight up, going out through the blowhole before being destroyed.

As everyone clung to the debris, Whamon moved over to them and apologized. He offered them a ride to Server, which they accepted, and they were soon riding on his back.

"Now we just need to find the tags that Devimon hid somewhere…" Ruby muttered.

"Did you say Devimon?"

"Yeah, why? Do you know where the tags are?"

"I don't know about tags, but Devimon hid something a while back, deep at the bottom of the ocean."

"Can you take us there?" Gem questioned, smiling.

"It's on our way to Server. You can all ride inside me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Whamon dropped them off in an underwater cave, he stayed behind to rest.

"I need to rest here. You all go ahead."

They all agreed with him, and went deeper into the cave. They found a convenience store at the end, but Drimogemon busted through the ground in between them and the store, his drills whirring.

"You can't scare me away!" Gomamon challenged, Digivolving to Ikkakumon before charging at him.

The kids ran in, looking for the tags, when the whole building shook, knocking some shelves over, as Drimogemon was thrown against a wall. Crystal felt around frantically for Poyomon, and found him holding a wooden box, which she brought back to the others.

They opened it to find the tags, one for each of them, and they each put one around their necks before heading outside. Drimogemon left, and the other Digimon ran over to them.

As they continued on their way to Server, riding on Whamon's back, they could almost feel the weight of the task set before them.

'As long as we stick together, everything will turn out fine…'


	16. Chapter 16

"We're almost at Server." Whamon said three days later, and Ruby pulled out her mini telescope.

As she saw the land up ahead, Agumon woke up with a yawn.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost…I can see it from here…"

"Hey, guys!!" Agumon yelled.

"We're almost there!!"

Everyone woke up, and waited eagerly to be on land again. Whamon stopped by a shore, and they had to jump off. Rose helped her sister down, and they were all waiting for Cathy.

"Come on, Cathy! It's as easy as falling off a pipe in the sewers!"

"Sorry, but that's not a skill I possess!"

Whamon shifted, and Cathy fell off, landing on John and Alice.

"Ow…"

"Anyway…where do we go now, Anna?" Ruby questioned her cousin.

"Whamon said that there's a Koromon village a little more inland we can rest at."

They started heading inland, going through a forest, which opened up into a grassy valley, a sloping hill leading downwards and showing a village a mile or so in the distance.

"I smell Koromon…" Agumon stated, sniffing the air.

"Me, too…" Gatomon agreed, looking forward with perked ears.

"That means beds and food and BATHS!! Let's go!!"

Cathy ran down, Palmon following her.

"Something's wrong…" Agumon muttered, before everyone ran down after the hyperactive girl.

'She gets it from dad!'

"Who are they?" Anna questioned as they saw little grey Digimon with red eyes.

"Pagumon? What are THEY doing here?" Tentomon questioned, flying at head-level with Anna.

The question was forgotten when they saw some Pagumon knock Palmon over and take Cathy away with them.

"CATHY!!!!"

John sped up, Gomamon struggling to hold on.

"In there!!"

He followed his Digimon's directions, and ran into a tower, the others following him. Ruby looked around, and yelled, "JOHN, STOP!!!"

But he was already opening the door, showing a luxurious bathroom, with Cathy in the water, taking a bath.

"JOHN!!!!!"

A bottle smacked him in the forehead, and he fell back. Ruby closed the door, saying, "I told you to stop…"

Afterwards, the Pagumon invited them to a feast, but when they went near Gem, Gatomon hissed softly, baring her fangs.

"Gatomon." Gem said with a slightly demanding tone, and Gatomon backed down slightly, but the glare in her eyes kept the Pagumon from trying anything.

The others, except Agumon, had lowered their guard, and enjoyed the food. As Poyomon ate a fruit offered to him by Crystal, he suddenly stiffened.

"Poyomon?"

He glowed, Digivolving to Tokomon.

"Tokomon!!"

Crystal hugged him to her chest.

"Congratulations, sis!" Rose cheered, Gabumon nodding.

Only Gatomon noticed the evil glint in the Pagumon's eyes, and moved away from Gem.

"If you hurt ANY of them, you'll wish you'd never hatched!" she hissed, claws long and deadly, teeth bared, tail stiff as the tail ring glowed softly.

They backed down, scared of this Champion Digimon that couldn't seem to trust.

'I smelled Koromon…Agumon smelled Koromon…something's up, and these guys are at the bottom of it!'

Gatomon thought decidedly, jumping into Gem's lap, and eyed the Pagumon with distrust.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkness of the night, Crystal hugged Tokomon to her chest, not wanting to let go, even in sleep. But that didn't stop the Pagumon from taking Tokomon away, tying him up and taking him to the waterfall.

"Not so special NOW, are you?"

"Leave me alone!!"

"Sorry, but your cat friend isn't here to stop us!"

"What's that?"

They all looked up to see a trio of Gazimon standing above them, looking menacing in the dark.

"Is that a Tokomon? Where did he come from?" The leader questioned.

"H-He came with a group of children that are in our village."

"Children? We've gotta tell Etemon."

One ran off to tell him, and the other two told the Pagumon to hide Tokomon and not hurt him. They through him into a cave behind the waterfall, and laughed as they left him. As he saw the glowing eyes in the darkness, he tried to make himself smaller.

'Crystal…PLEASE find me…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they searched for Tokomon, Crystal nearly in a panic, Gatomon looked angrily at the Pagumon.

'I warned them!'

"Gatomon, go with Agumon and check the river." Gem said softly, trying to calm her cousin.

"I'll be right back." Gatomon promised, running on all fours to catch up with Agumon.

"You check the waterfall. I'll go on the other side of the river."

Agumon nodded, and she jumped across easily. As she searched, she cursed the Pagumon, sniffing the air.

'I smell Tokomon…'

She ran towards the source with cat-like speed, and heard cries of pain.

'Agumon?'

She ran in, seeing two Gazimon beating on him.

"Leave him alone!" she hissed, baring her fangs and outstretching her claws.

The Gazimon backed away from Agumon, seeing danger in the face of a pissed off Champion-level Digimon.

"Lightning Paw!!"

She knocked one over, but the other rammed her side, sending her hurtling towards the rushing water.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!"

The Gazimon stopped, paralyzed, and she slashed at him with her claws, making three identical cuts on the Digimon's face as she saw Agumon shoot his Pepper Breathe at the rushing water.

She whipped the other Gazimon with her tail, her tail ring leaving a mark on his forehead.

'Gem, where ARE you?'

"Gatomon!!"

"Agumon!!!"

Gatomon turned.

"Gem!!"

The Gazimon took this chance to back hand Gatomon across the face, sending her flying.

"GATOMON!!"

Gem snarled, hugging Gatomon to her chest as Ruby glared.

"Let's show him what happens when you pick on us, Agumon!"

Agumon nodded, Digivolving to Greymon, moving the ceiling up and disrupting the waterfall. He shot a Nova Blast, knocking both Gazimon into the river, as Crystal ran in with Rose and Gabumon, unlocking the cage and pulling Tokomon out, untying him.

"Tokomon! I thought I lost you again!"

"I'm like a boomerang, I keep coming back!!"

A hologram of a monkey-like Digimon appeared in the sky, and he said, "Now that I've got your attention, it's time to destroy you!"

"I don't think so, monkey-face!" Rose retorted, and Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon.

"Sorry, but this is the 'No Digivolving' section!"

He strummed the strings of an electric guitar.

"Concert Crush!"

Both Digimon whined in pain, Dedigivolving, and Gem looked down at Gatomon as she weakened, Dedigivolving.

"Salamon!!"

As the ceiling started caving in on everyone who'd come in, and, having freed the Koromon, they led them to the back of the cave. One wall had a strange symbol carved on it, and Ruby's tag started glowing.

"What in the WORLD…?"

The wall with the symbol glowing, shrinking. It showed a crest, fire orange, and it fit itself perfectly into her tag.

"That's the Crest of Courage." Salamon said from Gem's arms, and they looked out to see hills and mountains.

"This is a LONG way from our village…" A Koromon stated.

'A crest…now I need to protect them…and I will.'


	17. Chapter 17

As they walked through the desert, Ruby couldn't help but look at her crest, memorizing the symbol and everything about it, when Gem asked, "So…how does it work?"

Ruby stopped, thinking over the question.

"I don't know…maybe it's how they Digivolved to Champion…"

"I agree. To Digivolve to Champion, they have to have a lot of energy, and their partner must be in some kind of danger." Anna agreed.

'Maybe it has something to do with the crest meanings…' she added in her head, but she didn't voice it.

It was only a theory, after all.

They soon reached an oasis, with a pond and palm trees, not to mention fruit. Ruby seemed to let her leader side take over, and she stuffed Agumon pretty full.

"You full, buddy?"

He nodded, falling over.

"That should be enough, then."

The others watched her, and Anna shook her head.

"I haven't seen her like this before…"

"At least we got SOME food…" Rose muttered.

"She just wants us to be safe…because she thinks she's the only one that can do it…" Gem stated, hugging Salamon close.

Rose had to agree, but she didn't voice it. To be truthful, she was wondering where the worried, HUMAN cousin she'd always fight with had gone.

It was like she had turned into someone else…just to protect them…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they continued their walk through the desert, John stopped, his tag glowing.

"His crest must be nearby." Anna concluded, remembering how Ruby's had glowed when her own crest had been nearby.

They followed John and his glowing tag to a Coliseum, which had two large plasma screens on either end, along with a soccer field.

"I want to sleep…" Agumon complained, lying down.

Ruby seemed ready to stop him, but must have thought better of it.

"You guys can rest. Our only clue to the crest is my tag, so me and Gomamon will look for it."

Ruby nodded, and watched his every move with wary chocolate eyes. A soccer ball rolled up, and Salamon jumped on it, making it roll and tumble.

"Let's play!" Gem said eagerly, always wanting a chance to play a good game.

"Why not? Human vs. Digimon, then." Rose agreed, dribbling the ball with her knees as Salamon tried to get it back.

"How do you play?" Biyomon questioned, looking at the ball curiously.

"You have to get the ball into the opposite net, but you can't use your hands, only your feet, knees, and head. You can only touch the ball with your hands if you're the goalie." Anna explained, having watched plenty of sports with her father and uncles to memorize the fundamentals.

As Gem got the ball from Rose, Ruby sighed.

"This isn't the time to be playing games." She said boredly, but there was a sharp edge to her voice that everyone noticed.

That's when the TV's buzzed to life, showing Etemon's face.

"Oh damn!" Rose muttered, and everyone headed over to John, who was standing in front of one of the soccer nets.

Salamon stopped when she noticed Agumon was having trouble getting up, and ran over as the others grouped together with John. The net slammed down over them, and Tentomon was shocked when he flew into it.

"Tento!"

As Anna helped her Digimon partner up, Etemon laughed.

"I suppose it's time I showed you my guest. I bet you can't guess who it is."

Their glares were changed to surprised looks as a dark-looking Greymon broke in.

"Another Greymon?"

Ruby looked to her own partner.

"Come on, Agumon! You can beat him!"

"Be careful, Salamon!"

Agumon Digivolved to Greymon, but his movements were sluggish, and his Nova Blast wouldn't come out.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He ate too much, and now he's slowing down!" Anna explained, and Gem turned to look at her partner.

"Help him, Salamon!"

Salamon nodded, Digivolving to Gatomon, and jumped forward.

"Lightning Paw!"

The dark Greymon flew back, and Gatomon turned to Greymon.

"You feeling okay?"

"A little better…"

The dark Greymon swung his tail at Gatomon, who jumped over it.

"Heaven's Light!!"

The dark Greymon was blinded for a moment, and Gem smiled.

"Go get him, Gatomon!"

Ruby looked around, wondering how to get out.

"We could dig a hole out." She stated, starting to move the blocks, and everyone else joined in.

"There's a big stone in the way." Crystal stated, feeling the smooth rock.

"Wait…there's a symbol carved into it…"

John took his tag, looking curious.

"Maybe it's my crest…"

He put his tag on the rock, and it glowed, becoming a crest and fitting itself perfectly into the tag.

"It's my crest!" But the cheer was short-lived, since they fell down a shaft. Tentomon found a path out, and they followed him, finding themselves near the Coliseum seats, Gatomon and Greymon still fighting further off.

"Greymon, Digivolve!!"

"He can't!" Alice said, seeing the sluggish movements more clearly.

'Then I'll just have to make him!'

Ruby, acting more like Rose than her cousin's and sister would've thought, jumped the short wall in front of them and ran forward, seeing Greymon thrown down onto the seats, and Gatomon hit aside, smashing through a short wall.

"Hey! Over here!"

The dark Greymon turned, a rock bouncing off his head helmet.

"Ruby, don't!"

Rose turned to Gabumon.

"Protect her."

Gabumon nodded, jumping forward with Biyomon as both Digivolved, racing to Ruby's side. The dark Greymon seemed ready to use a Nova Blast, when Greymon stood up, a dark aura around him.

"Greymon?"

"Greymon, Dark-Digivolve to…Skullgreymon!!"

"Sk-Skullgreymon?"

Skullgreymon grabbed the dark Greymon, throwing him into a TV, using the orange rocket on his back to destroy him and the TV.

"Skullgreymon, stop it!"

He turned to his partner, who felt a chill run up her spine.

"Stop…please…"

He was ready to stomp on her, though Gatomon tackled her out of the way.

"Stay back, Ruby! He's not thinking straight!"

Gatomon joined up with Garurumon and Birdramon as they tried to stop Skullgreymon's rampage, and Tentomon Digivolved to help them out. Skullgreymon knocked them all aside, and broke through a wall, going a few yards into the desert before Dedigivolving all the way to Koromon.

"KOROMON!!"

Ruby ran out, scooping him up.

"I'm so sorry…I've done something bad…"

The others joined them as Ruby felt tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault…I pushed you too hard…I should've known better…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

She hugged Koromon to her heart, holding back the tears.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course…" Koromon murmured, snuggling against her.

She turned to her family, dark eyes pleading.

"What about you guys? Can you forgive me this time?"

Gem smiled.

"Of course! We know you were only trying to protect us."

Rose nodded slightly.

"I won't hold it against you…"

Ruby smiled.

'I guess I learned an important lesson…there's no 'I' in 'Team'…'


	18. Chapter 18

"Why are we always walking through deserts?" Rose questioned as they walked, Ruby silently agreeing with her as she shielded Koromon from the sun's rays.

"I'm tired…" Crystal complained as well, Tokomon on her head.

"It's fine up here!"

"Next time, I ride…"

Gem looked up ahead, and her eyes widened.

"Is that a giant cactus?"

Everyone looked up, and saw the sky scraper tall cactus.

"There must be shade!" Cathy added, running forward, everyone hot on her tail.

The thought of shade gave them optimism, but when they got closer, they found none, and the cactus disappeared in a pillar of wavering light.

"It was a mirage!" Alice complained, and everyone sighed in disappointment.

The same machine from File Island appeared, and showed the same hologram of Gennai.

"It seems you've made it. I thought you weren't coming."

"Gennai, you said that when we got the crests, our Digimon would get stronger, but look at poor Koromon! He's worse off then when he started!"

"If you had taken proper care of him, it wouldn't have happened."

"I don't know HOW to take care of him properly! Why don't you tell me?!"

"You all must trust in the powers of all your crests, or you will all fail."

His figure began to dissolve.

"Wait!"

But it was too late, and Ruby snarled. Gatomon perked, and Gem looked up to see a cruise ship…heading straight for them…

"MOVE!!"

Everyone jumped out of the way, the cruise ship stopping beside them. A Numemon, in a small sailor suit, peeked over the edge, and Ruby got an idea.

"Hey, can we come on board?"

The Numemon didn't seem inclined, and Cathy stepped forward.

"That's not how you do it, Ruby."

After some flirting, the Numemon let them on board, and they looked at the luxurious interior. Ruby and John went to the pool, Koromon staying with the crests under an umbrella while Ruby and John were on floaties in the water, Gomamon playing around in the water.

"The Crest of Courage and the Crest of Reliability…who chose these crests, anyway?"

"I don't know, John…"

A net flew over them, and Ruby immediately turned to see the Numemon, a couple heading to get the crests.

"Koromon!"

Koromon woke up, Digivolving to Agumon and shooting his Pepper Breath, knocking the Numemon away. But when a large bird Digimon came, Gomamon got out of the water, when the Digimon used Petrifier.

Agumon and Gomamon turned to stone, and the Digimon took the crests.

"Hey! Put those down, you chicken!" Ruby snarled, thrashing in the net.

"Too bad, kids. These are going to Etemon now."

'Oh DAMN it all!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rose, Crystal, Gem, and Anna looked at the long table full of delicious food, their Digimon dug in, hungry.

"Maybe it's another trick…" Anna said warily, but the smell of the food was too much, and they joined their Digimon in the feast.

As they ate their fill, Tokomon looked up.

"I hear something…"

Crystal perked, straining her ears to hear what her partner was hearing, and Gem noticed, untying her bandana and listening as well, her ears twitching as they caught sounds.

"Kokatorimon…" Gatomon murmured, her own ears twitching as her tail stiffened and her eyes hardened.

Not a minute later, a large bird Digimon skidded in, followed by some Numemon. Their Digimon jumped to the ground, and they attacked the Numemon before Kokatorimon used Petrifier, turning them to stone.

"Tokomon!!"

"Gabumon!!"

"Tento!!"

"Gatomon!!"

"Now it's time to join you four with your friends."

The Digimon held up two crests, and Gem froze.

'Ruby…John…I'm so sorry…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Alice and Cathy took much-needed showers, enjoying the warm water and fragrant soap, Palmon and Biyomon stayed out of the showers, just relaxing. When Biyomon perked, sniffing the air, Palmon tensed, wondering what was going on.

"Kokatorimon is coming!"

Biyomon whispered urgently, and both Digimon gave the warning to their partners, who pulled on bathrobes, tying them around the waist before climbing out the window with their Digimon partners. As they ran down the halls, nearly forgetting to try and tread lightly, when Kokatorimon cut them off.

"Where do you chickens think you're going?"

"Who're you calling chickens?!" Cathy retorted hotly, forgetting the situation.

Alice noticed the crests in the Digimon's hands, and felt panic grip her heart.

"What have you done with the others?"

"Their just out burning up…"

"And the other Digimon?" Palmon questioned warily.

"Let's just say they'll make great paper weights."

"Release our family NOW!" Cathy ordered, but they ran off when he tried to use Petrifier on them.

"This is worse than when dad mutated a chicken!!"

Alice agreed as they ran to the front deck of the boat, and both girls turned.

"I'm tired of this! Burn him to a crisp, Biyomon!"

"Beat him up, Palmon!"

Both Digimon nodded, Digivolving, and attacked Kokatorimon viciously. After Togemon uppercutted him into a steam stack, they Dedigivolved and freed their family from the net that hung over the pool, finding the Digimon had returned to normal. The Numemon abandoned ship, and they followed suit, once again walking in the barren desert.

"Why does this keep HAPPENING to us…?" Rose muttered testily, pitying Gabumon, since he wore a fur coat.

A crashing sound made them turn, and they saw the cruise ship heading straight for them, Kokatorimon behind the wheel.

"RUN!!!"

They ran, barely keeping ahead of the bulky ship, when they saw the same cactus from before. Cathy grabbed her sibling's wrists, saying, "GET BEHIND THE CACTUS!!!"

They all obeyed, and the ship crashed straight into it, and the cactus bent back and flung the ship into the air, where it exploded safely. They all looked up at the cactus in surprise, when a flower bloomed at the top, a large stone tablet coming out.

Cathy's tag started glowing, and the tablet turned down to face them. As it came closer, it glowed, growing smaller, before fitting itself snugly into Cathy's tag.

"It's the Crest of Sincerity…" Palmon stated, looking up at it.

'Whoa…I guess it's like it's a part of me…I'll try, at least…to protect them…'


	19. Chapter 19

"I HATE the desert…WHY do we always walk through the desert? Can we start walking through ice cream sundaes or something?"

This had been going on for quite a while, when Anna stopped, tired.

"These crests are weird…they don't seem to work…" Cathy muttered, looking at hers.

"Maybe the power comes from having them all…" Anna theorized, a hand on Tentomon's head.

"Or maybe you have to do something that comes with the meaning…like the Crest of Sincerity…maybe you need to do something sincere…" Crystal suggested, Tokomon nodding on her head.

'Or you have to see the meaning in yourself…' Anna added in her thoughts, but she didn't say anything.

She may be nearly as smart as her father, but she wasn't ALWAYS right.

Ruby and Agumon were ahead of the others, and turned to them questioningly.

"What's the hold up?" Ruby called.

"Nothing! We're coming!" Gem called, when something burst out of the sand right in front of Ruby and Agumon, throwing both backwards.

"It's Kuwagamon!"

Kuwagamon was about to chomp Agumon in half, but Ruby tackled him down, the claws snapping over them.

"Are you okay?"

"…Yeah…"

"Digivolve, Agumon!!" Gatomon called from Gem's head, as Gabumon and Palmon agreed with her.

"B-But…"

'What if it happens again…?'

The thought of Digivolving into Skullgreymon made him cringe from the thought of Digivolving at all.

'What if I mess this up again?' Ruby thought as the mental image of Skullgreymon nearly made her openly reject the idea.

Kuwagamon was about to attack them when something flew at him, making him disappear from sight. A small pink Digimon with dark eyes, white wings, and a long spear, walked up to the group, and Biyomon said, awed.

"It's Piximon! He's a famous trainer for all the great Digimon fighters!"

"Yep! And you all must be the Digidestined! But so far I am not impressed!"

Rose felt her temper rise, as he lectured the Digimon at not being able to protect them.

"They did fine! We look out for each other! So stop snapping at them!" She ground out, glaring hotly.

"You're not doing so well yourself!"

"When did THIS turn to ME?"

Ruby got in between them, saying, "Maybe, instead of FIGHTING, you should tell us why you're here!"

"I can help you all get better! Especially you two!"

"Excuse me?!" Ruby seemed insulted, standing beside her partner.

"Come on, now! We've gotta get back before nightfall!"

He started walking off, and there was silence until Rose asked, "Should we follow him?"

"…I guess…" Ruby muttered, and they all followed him through the desert.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there YET?"

"Almost."

…

"Are we there YET?"

"Almost."

"This has been going on for an HOUR! Stop asking him already, Rose!" John snapped, getting a bit peeved.

Piximon stopped, saying, "We're here!"

…

"Did he notice this is still the desert?"

"Just watch."

He did a strange twirling with his spear, and a window seemed to open up in the air, showing a rainforest.

"…Whoa…"

They all walked in, the window closing behind them. As they walked, Gem heard a rumbling, and turned to look outside of the barrier, seeing Etemon's 'car'.

"It's Etemon!"

"It's okay! He can't see through the barrier! All he sees is desert!"

Piximon assured them, and they kept on going, soon reaching a mountain, a LONG stairway going all the way up to a mansion on the top.

"…Hasn't anyone ever heard of an elevator?" Rose muttered.

"This is part of your training!"

"I'll just fly up!" Tentomon said, hovering over the ground.

"Didn't I mention that there will be no flying during any part of my training?"

Tentomon landed, looking downhearted.

"Haven't any of you learned that the easy way isn't always the best?"

Anna nodded, saying, "I have, but no one listens to me nowadays…"

They all headed up, and were nearly there by sundown, exhausted.

"Come now! Dinner is waiting!"

"Dinner?!"

Everyone sped up significantly, and were soon in the mansion, standing in the circular halls, a large statue of Piximon in the very center.

"Now you'll all clean the floor. ALL the floors."

Everyone sighed.

"I should've known we'd have to earn dinner…" Gomamon muttered.

Piximon made cleaning supplies appear, but, when Ruby reached for a mop, he said, "You two will get special training. Follow me!"

"Great, we'll probably paint the place…" Ruby muttered, following him with Agumon.

He led them to a cave, and Ruby looked at him questioningly.

"Go in."

She walked in, Agumon behind her.

"I can hardly see anything…" she muttered, a hand on Agumon's head so she wouldn't lose him.

But then it felt like she was pulled into the ground, along with Agumon.

"AHHH!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all of that cleaning, Rose and Anna's tags started glowing. It was late, so they snuck out without waking anybody, and followed their glowing tags.

"They're in that well over there." Anna stated, seeing the colors coming out of the well, which was just outside the barrier.

"Then let's go get 'em!"

"Shouldn't we get Tento and Gabumon? I mean, we'll be going outside the barrier…"

"It's right there! We'll be fine, Anna." Rose assured, and both walked out of the barrier, heading for the well.

They climbed down on the rope, and saw two symbols flying around on the walls like lights. They held their tags out to the walls, and the lights turned into crests, fitting snugly in their tags. They pulled themselves back up, and saw it was already morning.

"Tento is probably worried sick…" Anna said, helping Rose out of the well, when a stomping sound reached their ears.

They turned to see a large red dinosaur Digimon, and ran to the barrier. He shattered it, and they ran towards the mansion, the Digimon following them.

"Anna!!"

"Rose!!"

Tentomon and Gabumon ran to them, the others and Piximon with them.

"It's Tyrannomon!" Tentomon said as the large red dinosaur came into view.

When it shot a white-hot flame at them, Piximon protected them behind a barrier.

'Where's Ruby and Agumon? They need to hurry!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby woke up in a rowboat, mist surrounding her and her partner, and sat up.

"Where are we?"

Agumon woke up, and they looked around.

"Are those…pipes?" Ruby questioned, when the boat tipped over, and both fell on matted floor.

"What's going on?" Ruby muttered, and looked up to see a young girl with shoulder-length honey red hair and chocolate eyes practicing and failing to use two katana properly.

"Who's that?" Agumon questioned as Ruby stared in surprise.

"That's…me…"

The young Ruby fell over, and looked downhearted.

"I'll never be able to do it…I'll never be as good at this as dad…I should just give up…"

As these words reached her ears, she realized that's what she'd been telling herself about being able to lead her family.

'I did it anyway, and I'll keep doing it!'

She got up, saying, "Don't say 'you can't'."

The girl looked up at her.

"If you stop now, you'll never be able to do it!"

"But…dad's already disappointed…"

"He'll only be disappointed if you stop trying." Ruby encouraged, helping the girl up.

"Just keep practicing, and you'll get the hang of it…"

She helped the girl get the stance, and said, "I'll help you through the movements, okay?"

The girl nodded, and, after a while, Ruby released her, smiling as she went smoothly through the stances.

"I can do it! I can do it!"

"That's why Piximon sent us here…"

Ruby turned to Agumon.

"I've been so afraid of disappointing my family that I didn't want to keep trying to help you Digivolve…"

"And I've been so scared of hurting the others that I didn't want to try…"

Ruby smiled warmly.

"Ready to give it a shot, buddy?"

He nodded, and they got back in the rowboat, rowing their way back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where are they? If they don't get here soon, I'll be forced to attack!'

"Nova Blast!!"

Tyrannomon was hit away, and Greymon was upon him in a moment, fighting viciously as Ruby walked up to the others.

"Miss me?" she questioned with a grin.

Rose smiled, punching her cousin's arm lightly.

"Where've you been, Ruby? I missed that smile."

Ruby smiled, and turned to see Greymon defeat Tyrannomon, and Dedigivolve before running to her side.

"Thank you, Piximon…for everything…"

They left, and, as they walked through the burning desert, Ruby couldn't help but feel confident.

'At least the old Ruby is back…maybe she'll act more like family than a leader…'


	20. Chapter 20

As they were walking by a canyon, exhausted and sweaty, Crystal's tag begins to glow, and they follow it to a canyon wall, which has a symbol carved into it, which glows and becomes a crest, fitting into Crystal's tag.

"It's the Crest of Hope." Tokomon said, smiling.

Rose looked at her own.

'How'd I end up with the Crest of Friendship? Anna's was more suited…the Crest of Knowledge…'

Anna looked into the room Crystal's crest had opened up, and saw the symbols on the walls. She opened her laptop, ready to type, when she found she had mail.

'Dad? Maybe…'

She opened it, but it was an S.O.S from someone in the Digital World. She saw the address, and nearly did a double-take.

'I've been to this website before!'

Whoever it was, they agreed to help them find Alice or Gem's crest, and they agreed to help.

"I think I've figured it out…"

Anna started typing, and two holograms appeared, one showing Earth, the other showing the Digital World.

"These are our worlds."

She typed, and white lines appeared, making them look like balls of yarn.

"These are internet pathways. How each computer is connected to every other computer."

She made them overlap, and the lines matched perfectly.

"Just as I thought…"

Anna turned to her family.

"The Digital World is actually made of data that has made itself into a living substance. Even we aren't real in this world!"

"But why do we still feel hungry and tired?" Gem questioned.

"You just THINK you do. We still behave like our real selves because that's how our minds function. Our real bodies are probably back at the summer camp, so we can still feel."

She kept typing.

"To get to whoever sent this message, I can just enter the website, and we'll be there in no time!"

After doing so, they found they could go out one end and be in a sphinx's mouth, with an upside down pyramid further off.

"That's where our mysterious e-mailer is trapped." Anna said, but everyone hid as Etemon's 'trailer' was seen heading towards it.

"We should probably go in to get him…" Ruby muttered.

"Okay, guys, we're splitting up for this one. Rose, you stay with Crystal, Gem, and Cathy here, and me, Anna, John, and Alice will go in to get him."

Rose nodded, and the four set off, heading unseen to the pyramid. While on the shadowed side of the upside down pyramid, Anna had gotten the blueprints for the pyramid, along with shortcuts and hidden ways through to the room they needed to reach.

"We can go through here…" Anna whispered, and they went through a hologram wall.

They saw a see-through wall, with two Gazimon walking by. Ruby felt the sense of revenge take hold of her body.

'It's not like I can get hurt in this world, anyway…'

She jumped out, tripping one of the Gazimon before jumping back to safety. The two Digimon fought, and Ruby couldn't keep the satisfied smirk from her face.

"You could've gotten us caught?" Alice whispered fiercely.

"Well, I didn't! I know what I'm doing, Alice." Ruby whispered, and they continued on, following Anna's directions, going through a mesh fence 'fire wall' that pulsed with electricity, until they finally reached a technology looking room, a strange glass prison ahead, with a robot Digimon inside.

"It's Datamon." Tentomon explained.

"Are you here to save me?" he questioned through Anna's laptop.

"He's communicating with us through the infrared port on my laptop…"

"Yes, now let me out!"

Anna looked at the directions, and went over to a wall, lifting up a plate before saying, "Ruby, can you pull up that lever?"

"Sure."

Ruby did so, and Anna twisted a knob, pressing a red button before saying, "Now just push down that lever and it should work." Ruby was about to do so, when Etemon's voice stopped her.

"I don't care how you got in, but you've been causing me plenty of trouble!"

"Yeah!"

The two Gazimon she'd tricked before jumped out from behind him, and Ruby smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, guys. Have a nice trip?"

"Don't antagonize the crazy Digimon!" John warned, and Biyomon Digivolved, along with Agumon, Gomamon, and Tentomon. Ruby pushed down the lever, and the pieces of glass that made up his prison flew at Etemon, who dodged, but one piece smashed into Birdramon, holding her against a wall before she Dedigivolved to Biyomon.

"BIYOMON!!!!"

Alice ran to her partner's side, and Ruby turned to Datamon angrily.

"We freed you!! How could you?!"

"I'm grateful to you fools, but I must be going now! I'll be taking a conciliation price as well."

He seemed to fly over and grab Alice and an unconscious Biyomon, running away with them.

"ALICE!!!!"

Their Digimon stayed behind to hold off Etemon while the kids ran to catch up with Datamon. They were faced with the fire wall, and they heard Alice's voice from the other side.

"HELP!!!"

"The safe spot was here, right?" Ruby questioned, about to walk through, but John held her back.

"Ruby, you could get hurt! This isn't like a video game! If you die here, you die in the real world!" Anna said forcefully, and it made Ruby's blood run cold.

'I-I could've…'

Anna calmed down, looking through her laptop.

"The safe spot is one meter to your left."

Ruby seemed frozen, and didn't even move when John let her go. She finally realized the danger she'd put them all in, and the guilt immobilized her.

"Ruby?"

"I-I…I can't…"

'I'm scared…'

There was a crash behind them, and they turned to see their Digimon had Dedigivolved and were beaten to the ground, Etemon behind them.

"Now it's time to finish you all!"

The ceiling fell in, and Garurumon shot a Howling Blaster as Togemon and Gatomon jumped down, helping carry the Digimon and kids before they all disappeared like ninjas. Once back in the canyon, Ruby let the guilt fill her.

"Why couldn't I go through to get her?! What kind of leader am I?!"

Rose tried to bring her back, but Ruby was too far in the guilt to be brought back out so easily.

"I guess you're right, Rose…I am just a coward…I don't have what it takes…"

Rose's eyes hardened, and a crack echoed through the canyon, and everyone looked in surprise at Ruby's red cheek and Rose's hand.

"That's bull, and you know it, Ruby! You're a great leader! …Uncle Leo would be proud of you…"

Ruby lifted a hand to her stinging cheek, and looked up with bewilderment.

"The only way you'll fail is if we don't go and get her!"

Ruby nodded, snapping out of her trance, and said, "We'll look for her…"

Anna nodded, saying, "I'll do that now…"

She went into the room, working fervently on her laptop as the others got some food and slept, Ruby keeping watch.

"Ruby…"

She turned to her Digimon partner.

"Yeah?"

"…You're not a coward…you're the bravest person I know…"

She smiled softly, giving him a one-armed hug.

"That's because I wasn't afraid…but…I've never been that scared in my whole life…and trust me, that's saying something…my dad always said…that to face your fears…makes you truly brave…not being 'fearless'…"

"…You'll get them back, right?"

"…I'll do everything I can to bring them back…I promise…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know where Datamon took Alice!"

That was all Anna needed to say to get her family's attention.

"There's another section underneath the pyramid, with a secret room. He MUST'VE taken her there! But…the room is guarded by a firewall…"

Everyone looked at Ruby, asking with their eyes if she was ready to help.

"…Let's go get her…"

They made a plan, and Ruby said, "Rose, John, be careful. Cathy, you, Gem, and Crystal need to stay as back up, so don't draw attention to yourselves."

They nodded, and Ruby turned to Anna.

"Let's get into position, then. Come on, Anna."

They all got into position, Cathy covering Gem and Crystal with a sand colored blanket as John rode on Ikkakumon further off, seeing the Digimon guarding the pyramid. He used his Harpoon Torpedo to attack the pyramid, and the Digimon went after him.

Garurumon went after them, and kept Ikkakumon safe until Etemon came, and then Togemon joined them in holding him off. When sand blew over them, they Dedigivolved and hid under the blanket, infuriating Etemon to no end.

'I hope we gave Ruby and Anna enough time…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're almost there…" Anna said, and they were about to go down the stairs when Etemon appeared.

"Keep going, Ruby! The safe spot is right in front of the stairs! Go!"

Tentomon Digivolved, charging at Etemon, and Ruby hesitantly ran down the stairs. She froze when she saw the firewall, and Agumon said, "I can destroy it for you, Ruby…"

"No…I need to face my fears…"

'Or I won't be able to face myself…'

She stepped forward, reaching a tentative hand out.

'I need to do this…I NEED to do this…'

She summoned up her courage, and her hand passed through, her crest beginning to glow. She heard crashing behind her, and turned to see that Etemon had beaten down Kabuterimon.

"Get him, Agumon!"

Agumon nodded, Digivolving, and Ruby passed through the firewall. She thought she saw Alice before her, but stopped.

The light her cousin usually had in her eyes…it wasn't there…

"A copy?"

"What a smart girl you are! Yes, this is only a copy!" Datamon snapped.

"Ruby, over here!"

She turned to see her cousin strapped to a table, and Biyomon on the wall above her.

"Once I give my copy these."

Datamon made a machine show Alice's Digivice and tag, a crest inside.

"She will become the new Alice."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Ruby ran forward, swiftly grabbing the Digivice and crest, and ran to her cousin. When the floor opened up, Ruby landed on her stomach on the edge of the hole, grabbing hold of Alice's hand.

"I no longer need the original, so just release her!"

Datamon tried to wrench loose their hold, but Ruby snarled, saying, "I promised I'd get her back, and I WILL!"

Ruby dropped down the Digivice and crest to Alice, and Biyomon, now awake, Digivolved to Birdramon and saved them. She busted down the fire wall, shocking Etemon, and everyone walked out, seeing the Digimon outside getting sucked in.

"What's going on?" Ruby questioned from Greymon's shoulder, and Gem, on Greymon's other shoulder, had no idea. When Etemon came out, merged with black pipes and wires, and Birdramon and Tentomon used Meteor Wing and Electro Shocker, which were absorbed. He used Dark Network, and it flew past them, destroying the ground behind them.

Ruby's crest was glowing, and she looked at Greymon.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded, and Ruby put Gem on Garurumon before jumping to the sand.

"Come on, Greymon!"

They ran forward, Ruby's crest glowing so bright it seemed to look like an orange star in her hands. There was a bright light, and Greymon Digivolved to his Ultimate form…Metalgreymon. He glowed with the crest and her shaking Digivice, and she said, "Beat him, Metalgreymon!!"

"Giga Blaster!!"

The attack struck Etemon hard, and it made a strange rift, sucking Etemon in. Ruby nearly flew in, but Metalgreymon caught her with his metal claw.

"Thanks, Metalgreymon."

But they couldn't help that Metalgreymon was pulled in, too, and Ruby turned back to her cousins and sister. The last thing she heard was a scream from her sister's throat as she saw her sister and Digimon get pulled into the rift.

"RUBY!!!!!!"


	21. Chapter 21

Ruby looked around in surprise, Koromon beside her.

"Are we back in Odaiba?"

She scooped up Koromon, looking around.

"Yeah…I think I'm back…"

The first thought was her mother, and she raced home, Koromon under her arm. She went inside, but no one was there. She saw the calendar, and stopped short.

"I-Is it the same day?"

The date on the calendar not yet marked off was the same day they'd gone to summer camp! And, if her family had come back, they'd be here already.

"I think we were the only one's who got through, buddy…"

She heard footsteps, and turned to see a red-eyed, sleepy looking Michael.

"Michael? What are you doing here?"

"I got sick at summer camp, so they picked me up right away…why's Koromon here?"

Ruby looked at him in surprise.

"How'd you know his name was Koromon?"

"I don't know…I just do…"

He started talking with Koromon as Ruby tried to sort through everything.

'Maybe he's seen one before…I remember having that feeling when I first met Koromon…but…how is it the same day? Did I go back in time? Or does time pass faster in the Digital World?'

She made an omelet for the two, and she ate happily, Koromon eating plenty.

"That's the best meal I've had in a while…" Ruby muttered, clearing up the dishes.

She plopped down on the couch, turning on the A/C, and turned on the TV. The news was on, and she only paid mild attention…until she saw Meramon on the screen…

"Meramon!"

"So you can see them, too?"

She looked up at Michael.

"What?"

"I've been able to see them all day, but mom thinks I have too much imagination…"

"If Digimon are affecting OUR world while THEIRS is in turmoil…they must be connected somehow…"

She felt lost, helpless, for she had no idea of how to get back to the Digital World. The sound of static filled her ears, and she ran to the computer, seeing Anna's garbled face.

"Ruby…don't come back…too dangerous…"

"I can't just leave you guys!! Tell me how to come back!!"

"You're better off…where you are…"

The computer shut down, and Ruby cursed. She looked out the sliding door, over the balcony, and saw Tyrannomon in the distance.

"Tyrannomon!!!"

She grabbed Koromon and her Digivice, her crest still around her neck, and bolted for the door.

"Ruby?!"

"Stay safe, Mikey! I need to go!"

She ran out of the door, heading for where the Tyrannomon was, when he seemed to disappear like a hologram.

"Damn!"

"Ruby!!"

She turned to see Michael running towards her.

"Mikey!"

"Ruby, look!"

Both children looked up to see Ogremon across the street, people passing by him as if he weren't there. When he jumped across, Koromon jumped to meet him, and both jumped off walls, Koromon shooting bubbles at his enemy.

"Koromon, Digivolve!!"

In a bright flash of light, Agumon landed on a streetlight, shooting a Pepper Breath at Ogremon. A white circle opened up in the sky, and Agumon and Ruby were being lifted up.

"Ruby!"

She looked back at her cousin.

"I'll be back soon! Tell them not to worry about anybody! I'll look after them!"

He nodded, and Ruby smiled warmly as she and her partner passed through the gateway, and were thrown back into the Digital World…

'I'll find them! I SWEAR I will!'


	22. Chapter 22

As Ruby walked through the forest, looking for her family, Agumon at her side, she felt worried.

'They might be in trouble…maybe they're hurt…'

Her Digivice started beeping, and she jumped in surprise. She held it, seeing three red dots, two grouped together.

"I guess I'm the lone red dot…so two of them are up ahead…"

She started running, Agumon struggling to keep up, and soon saw familiar golden hair.

"GEM!!!"

Surprised jade eyes looked up, and a surprised voice made Ruby's ears ring sweetly.

"Ruby? RUBY!!"

Gem hugged her sister, Salamon nuzzling against Agumon, her tail wagging.

"Is anyone else here?"

Gem's smile faded, and she turned to Tokomon, who was holding Crystal's Digivice and crest in his mouth.

"What happened while I was gone?" Ruby questioned forcefully, scooping up Tokomon.

"When you left, we all tried to find you. We all split up. Alice and Biyomon left first, then John and Gomamon. Then even Anna and Tentomon went off. Soon, it was only us and Rose. We found this carnival, and Rose said she was gonna check the lake on a swan boat with Gabumon. We agreed, and she said she'd be back soon…she didn't come back, and Crystal felt that her sister had abandoned her…then…"

Flashback:

Crystal was sitting on the dock, ears straining to hear the swan boat coming back, hoping her sister was coming back. Tokomon sat on her head as Gem and Salamon went off to get some food.

"What are you so sad about?"

Crystal perked, and Tokomon got defensive as a Digimon flew down next to his partner.

"Demidevimon…" Tokomon told Crystal, and she nodded slightly.

"What do you want?"

"I was actually hoping I could help you. You seem down."

Crystal relaxed, and she said, "Yeah…I'm waiting for my sister…she went with her Gabumon to check the lake…could you find her?"

"Sure! I'll be right back!"

Demidevimon flew off, and Tokomon felt his distrust grow. When he came back about an hour later, Gem and Salamon were also there, and he turned to Crystal, who was listening intently.

"I have good news and bad news…good news is, I found your sister…bad news is, she doesn't want to have anything to do with you…"

"…Wh-What?"

"She said she doesn't want to have to deal with a weakling like you…"

"…You're lying!"

Tokomon jumped to her lap, trying to soothe her, while Gem turned to Demidevimon.

"I won't let you lie to my cousin!"

"I'm not lying! It's the truth!"

Gem's eyes hardened, looking like emeralds.

"Rose would NEVER say that about ANY of her family!"

"She said she didn't want to watch after two hopeless cases!!"

Gem stopped, and Salamon whimpered, nuzzling her leg.

"She didn't say that…she didn't…"

Demidevimon turned to Crystal.

"We don't need her anymore, anyway! I'll be your friend!"

Tokomon bared his teeth at him, but he didn't move.

"…O-Okay…"

As they played, Tokomon felt Demidevimon starting to be more influential with Crystal, who seemed too lost in thought to notice. When Demidevimon went off to get something, Tokomon followed him.

"Stop lying to Crystal about her sister! You're hurting her!"

"Who said I was lying?"

"I did!"

"Just because I'm not an adorable little ball of sunshine doesn't mean I can't be good, you know. How do I know you're not just jealous?"

Tokomon shot bubbles at him, knocking him down, when Crystal ran over.

"Tokomon, what did you do?"

"He's only hurting you, Crystal!"

"If you don't like my friends, than maybe WE shouldn't be friends!"

Gem ran up with Salamon, and Crystal threw down her Digivice and crest, running off, Demidevimon following her.

"…Crystal…"

End Flashback:

"That little-!"

Ruby was beyond pissed.

"Come on. We're going to explain everything to Crystal. Then you two can make up."

Tokomon nodded hopefully, and the five set off to look for her. When they found her, Ruby glared untrustingly at Demidevimon as Crystal hugged her happily.

"Crystal, I think you should make up with Tokomon. He was just worried about you. And I need your help to find the others, okay?"

Crystal nodded, hesitantly taking the Digivice and putting the crest around her neck. She turned to Tokomon, and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry for overreacting…can we still be friends?"

"Of course!"

Tokomon jumped into her arms, and Salamon noticed Demidevimon fly off during the small reunion. He came back with some mushrooms, saying it was to celebrate them being friends again, and Ruby, trying to stall probably, said they should cook the mushrooms first.

Agumon said he needed to go to the bathroom, and, right outside, found the same mushrooms. Before he could eat one, a familiar voice made him stop.

"Don't eat that mushroom! It'll make you forget everything!"

"Really? …Oh no! Ruby!"

He ran back, seeing Ruby about to bite in, and he knocked it from her hands.

"Don't eat them! They'll make you forget everything!"

Ruby looked surprised, and turned to Demidevimon.

"Why you little-!"

"Wait!"

Everyone looked at Tokomon, who had jumped to the ground.

"I'll take care of him…"

"Beat him up…"

Crystal told him, and he Digivolved, charging at Demidevimon, knocking him over. As they wrestled, Crystal cheered for her partner, and Salamon looked up at Gem.

"I'll help him out."

Gem nodded, saying, "Make sure he doesn't get hurt…"

Salamon nodded, and jumped forward, Digivolving, and pounced on Demidevimon.

"You mess with my friends, you mess with me!" she hissed, cutting him up with her claws.

He whapped her away with a wing, and she nodded to Patamon, her tail ring glowing as she lifted her tail.

"Heaven's Light!"

"Boom Bubble!"

As the bright light blinded Demidevimon, the Boom Bubble shot him right out of the carnival, and both Digimon ran into their partner's arms.

"Great job, Patamon!"

"You too, Gatomon!"

Ruby smiled as she put a hand on Agumon's head.

"Now we just need to find the others…"

Gem nodded, saying, "Rose is probably closest…"

Ruby nodded, and looked over the lake.

'We're coming, Rose…Just don't do something stupid while I'm not there…'


	23. Chapter 23

As Rose and Gabumon were walking around the lake shore, she kept looking back at the way she'd come.

"I'm sure Crystal and Gem are fine…" Gabumon reassured her, and she nodded hesitantly, continuing on.

"I'm hungry…" Gabumon commented later on, and Rose nodded, looking up, and saw a diner.

"We can eat there." She stated, and they headed inside.

Rose froze when she saw a familiar face.

"Gomamon?"

"Rose? Gabumon? I'm so glad you're here!!"

He jumped onto Gabumon in happiness, and Rose sighed.

"Where's John?"

"He's in the kitchen."

Rose nodded, and Gomamon led them to the kitchen, where John was cooking.

"Rose? When'd you get here?"

"Just now. I was looking around."

She shrugged her shoulders, hands in her pockets, and he smiled slightly.

"Just like you, ain't it?"

"Why're you working here anyway, John?"

"Well…we came here for lunch a few weeks ago…but they wouldn't take my money…so I'm here to pay off the meal…but…I keep messing up, and their making me stay here longer…"

Rose looked around, and sighed.

"I'll help you out…it'll go twice as fast…but I'll need to go get Crystal and Gem soon…"

He nodded, relieved he was going to get some help, when Digitamamon walked in.

"Who's this?"

"I'm his cousin…" Rose answered, looking casual, though it was obvious she didn't trust this Digimon at all.

"I want to help him out with his job…or can't I?"

She had a warning look, and Digitamamon agreed, putting her to work. As she made some rice, John looked at her questioningly.

"…And I thought you didn't care about us…" he teased lightly, grabbing some plates.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" she replied, keeping her eyes on the food.

"…I guess…you just never seem to care all that much…"

Rose put the food on a plate, and started on some soup.

"Ever consider that it's just an act?"

Before John could question her further, she gave him the plates, and ushered him out. Not two minutes later, she heard a crash, and groaned.

'Not again…'

This kept HAPPENING…He always seemed to break something, or fall, or burn the food…it was getting on her damn NERVES!

When John came back in, bits of broken plate in his hands, she sighed irritably, and went back to her task. But as the days went by, Rose started losing the patience she'd worked so hard to build up. When he broke the stack of dishes she'd just cleaned, she snapped.

"THIS IS GETTING FING RIDICULOUS!!!"

She dropped the utensils, probably because her inner self knew she'd probably use the knife to stab him, and glared at him hotly.

"I SHOULD BE OUT OF HERE ALREADY!!! I SHOULD'VE PICKED UP CRYSTAL AND GEM DAYS AGO!!!"

She stormed out to the back, and John breathed out once she was gone.

'She just needs to cool off…'

Rose stomped over to a tree, punching and kicking it so hard splinters of wood flew off.

'I didn't mean to snap…I should at least apologize…no, cut that…I should just not get mad at him…'

She sighed, sitting down and looking at the clouds.

'What would dad do in this situation?'

She imagined her father punching John, and sweat dropped.

'Actually, what would MOM do in this situation?'

She sighed.

'Apologize…'

She looked up when a small Digimon landed near her, and she glared untrustingly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Demidevimon. I've been waiting to catch you alone."

"Why?"

"I know what he's trying to do…he's trying to keep you here so he won't be alone…so you can't get your sister and cousin…"

She glared, her temper rising.

"He wouldn't…" she snarled, trying to hold her temper in. Demidevimon smirked.

'She's easier to influence than her sister…'

"He wouldn't!!"

She'd had little stability before, but she'd completely lost it all now. Demidevimon flew away, but a voice reached her ears, cutting through her temper and destroying it.

"SIS!!!"

She turned around in surprise.

"Crystal?"

She was nearly tackled to the ground by her sister's bear hug, and smiled softly, hugging her sister back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get back…I-!"

"I know…I forgave you already…"

Patamon, on Gabumon's head, said, "We came to get you guys! Come on! We need to find the others!"

Rose's eyes hardened as she saw John in the doorway, and said, "I'm not going anywhere with HIM…"

"Why not?"

Rose nearly did a double-take when she saw Ruby's questioning look.

"Ruby? You're back?"

"Yeah. Now what's wrong with John? Did he get leprosy while I was gone?"

"He's messing up on purpose!! Just to make me stay here!!"

"What?! I am NOT!!!"

"Stop lying to me, John!"

She fumed, and Crystal released her sister in surprise, Patamon fluttering to her head.

"STOP IT!!!" Ruby ordered, stepping between them, Agumon rushing to her side just in case.

"I'm just gonna go! At least I won't have to deal with him anymore!"

"WHAT WOULD UNCLE RAPH SAY IF HE HEARD YOU SAY THAT?!"

Rose froze, thinking of the exact words that would leave her father's mouth.

'You don't give up on family! They may piss you off, they may annoy you, they may make you want to take your sai's and gouge out your own eyes, but their still family! You NEVER walk out on family! NEVER!'

She sighed, and turned back, saying, "I already know what he'd say…I know…"

Ruby sighed, when Digitamamon came, ready to attack them.

"You…"

Rose's temper was back with a vengeance.

"Gabumon…let's show him how much we dislike him…"

He nodded, Digivolving, and jumped at Digitamamon, shooting a Howling Blaster. Digitamamon hid in his shell, and the attack didn't work, but Garurumon still attacked the egg viciously.

But when Demidevimon landed on a tree nearby, Rose said, surprised, "It's the Digimon that told me John was keeping me here!"

"Demidevimon! How dare you trick her like that?!" Ruby snarled, Agumon angry beside her.

"HE WHAT?!"

If Demidevimon was scared of Ruby, he was terrified of Rose now!

"WHY YOU LITTLE BALL OF CRAP!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-!!!"

She stopped suddenly when Vegiemon grabbed her around the waist and lifted her onto the edge of the roof.

"Call off your beast, or you'll get it!"

"YOU'LL get it if you don't let me go right NOW!!"

"SIS!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve!" John ordered, and Gomamon nodded, doing just that, and started trying to hit Vegiemon with his horn as John climbed up onto the roof. He jumped on Vegiemon, forcing the Digimon to relinquish his hold on Rose and grab him instead.

After Rose crashed to the floor, she looked up, and her eyes widened.

'He saved me…even after I accused him of betraying me…after I blew up at him…he's risking his LIFE for me…he's a true friend…'

Her crest began to glow as she said, worry hidden in her voice, "JOHN!!!"

Garurumon Digivolved to Weregarurumon, and attacked Vegiemon, making him release John, who Ikkakumon caught.

"Wolf Claw!!"

He sent Digitamamon and Vegiemon running, before Dedigivolving to Tsunomon and jumping to Rose's arms. Rose turned to John self consciously, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry…you know…for blaming you and all…"

He smiled.

"It's alright."

They headed out, walking down a mountain pass, when both Ruby and Rose's Digivices went off.

"This way." They both said at the same time, pointing down two separate paths.

"I guess we have to split up…"

Ruby turned to the small group.

"Rose, you and Crystal follow your signal, and I'll take Gem and John. We'll meet at the foot of that mountain."

She nodded, and both groups headed off in their own directions.

'We'll meet up again…I KNOW we will…'


	24. Chapter 24

"I can't believe we've been looking for Gennai for two months…got any ideas, Tento?"

"Not really…maybe we could take a breather and wait for HIM to come to US…"

"That's not really productive…" She answered teasingly.

As they walked, she couldn't help but think.

"I've been wondering…what do our crests actually mean? Does the power come from doing something that involves the meaning or finding that attribute in yourself? That's a good enough reason to go find Gennai, right?"

"It's amazing how you can have this never-ending thirst for knowledge and your head hasn't exploded yet."

"I don't know THAT much…my dad still knows more…I bet if he was here, he'd have already found Gennai…"

She looked up at the sky, watching the clouds, when Tentomon's voice snapped her from her train of thought.

"Look, Anna! A sign!"

She went over to it, and read it carefully.

"'Beware of falling sludge'…"

She looked ahead.

"Maybe we should go in another direction…" she advised, not wanting to run into any falling sludge.

When they turned around, there was another sign.

"'Beware of bottomless sludge pit'…"

She sighed.

"Another direction, then…"

But when they turned, there was another sign.

"'Beware of attack sludge'? This is getting ridiculous…" She muttered the last part, and looked around.

"We're surrounded by signs…"

That's when the ground cracked under their feet, and they fell into darkness. But when they were saved by floating toys, Anna breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What's with these?"

"Those are your temporary life lines. If you're greedy, you end up in the pit." A voice said from the air.

"That makes NO sense…what do you mean? And what are you accusing us of being greedy for?"

"For wanting so much information!"

"What's wrong with wanting to know more?"

"See, you're doing it again! You can't seem to stop yourself!"

"I am?"

"It's too late for you, then!"

Her floating duck exploded, and she started falling.

"I'll catch you, Anna! Grab onto my foot!"

She did, but he could hardly keep afloat.

"Do you honestly want to fall into the pit?"

"NO!!"

"Then give up your curiosity and give it to me!"

"…I guess I have no other choice…"

"But you're curiosity is what makes you YOU!" Tentomon argued.

"What else can I do?"

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!!!"

Tentomon's ring popped, and they started falling.

"I'LL STOP-I'LL STOP-I'LL STOP!!!"

"That's more like it…"

A purple bubble came out of her chest, floating upward, and it looked like the light in her eyes had died down to a small spark, barely visible, but there all the same. They were now in space, with a moon and planets, and Tentomon looked around, asking, "Where are we now?"

A purple crescent moon appeared, a Digimon still shadowed in it, saying, "You're in my universe. I hope you enjoy your stay."

He revealed himself, and Tentomon said, "Its Vademon…"

"You're curiosity is in this sack…"

The same purple bubble floated up to the Digimon.

"Its garbage, and I don't want it messing up my universe."

He sucked it into a strange gun, and said, "Now that that's done, I want you to read my latest book."

A book fell out of nowhere, landing in Anna's hands.

"It has all you need to know."

Anna seemed like a zombie as she opened the book, saying, "All you need to know…whether you like it or not…"

Vademon disappeared, and Anna, reading the book, said, "In order to be one with the universe, you must erase your thoughts…"

"But your thoughts make up who you are! You mustn't erase them!"

"It's important to breathe into thoughts until they slowly turn into mush…"

"I've heard enough!"

Tentomon made a grab for it, but Anna pushed him away.

"Keep away from me!" she answered in the zombie-like tone.

'The REAL Anna would never act this way…where's the REAL Anna?'

He still saw that small spark in her eyes, that light that now showed guilt, and KNEW she was still in there somewhere.

"The less you think about, the happier you'll be…"

Her Digivice began blinking, and Tentomon grabbed her laptop.

"Someone's trying to send us a transmission."

He opened the laptop, and saw Ruby's worried face.

"Anna!!"

Anna floated up, saying, "Its Ruby…where are you?"

"I'm home, but I got your message that you're in danger! I'm trying to reach you!"

"There's nothing to worry about…I'm trying to find myself…don't bother coming back to the Digital World, Ruby…you'll just clutter up the universe…"

"ANNA!!!"

With that, the screen went blank.

"Ruby's risking her life to save you, Anna…"

"Oh well…"

"She's your cousin!"

"Indifference is the key to success…practice it…" She read from the book, and Tentomon closed the laptop.

"The Anna I knew is no more…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A…B…C…D…E…F…G…H…"

As she said each letter, she made the shape with her body, and Tentomon floated over.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

"I'm focusing my brain waves by going over basic fundamentals, so I would rather you not disturb me…I…J…K…L…M..."

That's when Vademon came back, saying, "There's something I forgot to mention to you…"

"Oh? What?"

"In order to fully improve yourself, you must throw away possessions that are considered access baggage."

"Such as?"

"Just about everything except your clothes…"

"Of course…"

She took out papers from her pockets, and grabbed her crest.

"This is expendable…"

She threw it, making it float towards him, but Tentomon raced to reach it.

"HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY!?! YOU CAN'T THROW THOSE AWAY!!!"

"Hmmm…what a nice-looking trinket…"

"YOU GIVE THOSE BACK, YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A DIGIMON!!!"

"Back off, bug…"

He shot Tentomon away with his ray gun, and he flew past his partner. He thought he saw that spark come back, the one he'd always seen in her eyes. It was sweet, warm, caring, sympathetic, wise…

"ANNA!!!"

"Forget about him and get back to your training!"

She did so, but it looked like an internal conflict was going on in her eyes that only Tentomon seemed to see, and Vademon teleported away.

'I've lost her…I-I have no energy left…'

Tentomon Dedigivolved to Motimon, which seemed to catch Anna's attention, and the spark started to grow. When Motimon Dedigivolved to Pabumon, he started crying.

"Pabumon?"

The zombie side was still strongest, and she yelled.

"What's the matter with you?! I told you not to bother me when I'm meditating!"

Pabumon's tears floated towards her, wetting her skin.

"Have you forgotten who I am already, Anna? Have you forgotten who YOU are? Try to remember…try…"

In the bubbles, she saw herself and Tentomon, all the memories they'd shared in the Digital World, all the laughs and talks, all the things she held dear to her heart. She heard her own voice echoing in her head from each memory, and, when the bubbles popped, it was all the memories flooded back into her brain.

The real Anna was finally back.

She saw Pabumon's teary eyes, and ran forward.

"Don't cry, Pabumon!"

She hugged Pabumon tight.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…or make you Dedigivolve…"

They heard Vademon's voice, and he was yelling at someone else. A door appeared, and they floated towards it, looking in the window to see Vademon and another small, winged Digimon fighting.

"I feel I've been tricked…so I need to make a plan to get my curiosity back…but I can't seem to think…"

She looked from Pabumon to the window.

"There must be a way to get my curiosity back, but I can't figure out how…"

They crawled in as Vademon and the other Digimon were fighting, and Pabumon ran off.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Anna whispered, when yelling reached her ears, and Pabumon came running back with her tag and crest, Vademon and the other Digimon right behind him.

"Pabumon, over here!"

Pabumon jumped into her arms, and she went into the universe again, hiding next to the door as both Digimon zoomed by, and ran back in, closing the door before the Digimon could reach it. She locked it securely before putting on her tag and crest, saying, "Great job, Pabumon!"

Pabumon was jumping up and down, and raced off, so Anna followed him, finding the purple bubble that held her curiosity.

"Whoa! My curiosity! I shouldn't have given it up in the first place. I guess I need to concentrate to get it back…"

She held it to her head, saying, "Come back in my heart. Come back in my heart!"

It glowed, going back into her chest, when Vademon and the other Digimon got back in and found them again. They ran back into the other universe, dodging the ray blasts.

"Pabumon, it's time for you to Digivolve!"

Pabumon Digivolved to Motimon, and, once they were under fire again, Digivolved to Tentomon. A ray blast nearly hit him, and Anna moved forward, worried, and hardly dodged one herself.

"Anna!"

Tentomon Digivolved to Kabuterimon, and sent them running for a moment, before Vademon made some meteors appear. As Kabuterimon was struck by them, Anna felt guilt fill her heart.

'If I hadn't insisted on giving up my curiosity, this wouldn't have happened…'

"KABUTERIMON!!!!"

She felt the tears in her eyes as she saw Kabuterimon weakly floating in the air, and moved forward.

"Come on, Kabuterimon! You've got to Digivolve!!"

There was a bright light, and Kabuterimon Digivolved to Megakabuterimon, ramming through the rocks like a bull. But Vademon was a sore loser, and threw a planet at the Ultimate-level Digimon.

"Horn Buster!"

The planet exploded, and white light filled the universe. Megakabuterimon caught Anna, and they busted through to the surface in a pillar of light. Anna was lying on the floor, too tired to move, when Motimon grabbed hold of her hand.

"I'm okay, Motimon…how about you?"

"I'm too tired to stand up…"

"Awww…Come here, buddy…"

Anna picked him up, holding him close, when she saw Rose and Crystal running towards them, excited.

"Rose? Crystal?"

"Anna!"

Crystal tackled her to the ground in a hug, and Anna smiled.

"It's great to see you guys again!"

That's when Gennai appeared as a hologram above them, and they all looked up in surprise.

"Hello, it's been a while. The connection between the worlds is still damaged. I'm afraid you'll have to stay longer."

"WHAT?!"

"I've gotten a Digimon file onto your laptop. It'll have all you'll need to know."

With that, he was gone, and Anna looked through the Digimon Analyzer.

"Here's my personal favorite: Megakabuterimon."

She smiled, and Rose stood up.

"We're gonna meet up with the others at the foot of that mountain. Come on."

Anna nodded, putting her laptop away and hugging Motimon to her chest as they set out.

'I'll never hurt Motimon again…never…'


	25. Chapter 25

As Ruby and John were pedaling the swan boat, Gem, Gatomon, and Agumon on top, Gomamon swimming beside them, they were getting irritated.

"Why don't YOU guys start pedaling?" John questioned.

Their Digimon smiled mischievously.

"We can't reach the pedals!"

"Damn short-legged Digimon…" John muttered, and they finally reached the shore, looking up at a large palace.

"As if my legs weren't tired enough…" Ruby muttered as they walked up, finally reaching the large doors. When they opened the door, they saw Digimon panicking, running around. Gatomon, in Gem's arms, said, "Those are Gekomon and Otamamon…"

They moved forward, and asked a Gekomon, "Do you have a moment? We're looking for someone."

"Sorry, we're pretty busy! We're waiting for so many deliveries!"

As the Gekomon argued about the lunch, the Otamamon argued about clothes, and the three kids shared a glance.

"Here she comes!" they all shouted in unison, running off.

A Gekomon said, "Presenting her highness, the princess!" When the princess walked out, they all looked at her wide-eyed.

"Cathy?!"

"Ruby? John? Gem?"

Cathy was wearing a gold princess dress, much like the one she'd liked so much from 'Beauty and the Beast', and Ruby questioned, surprised, "What are doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm being a princess, of course!"

John sighed, smacking his forehead.

'I HAD to let CATHY leave, of all people…'

"Cathy, come on…we need to get back with the others…"

"I'm not Cathy anymore! I'm princess now!"

All three of them sighed.

'The youngest is ALWAYS like this…'

She brought them to her room, which was bright gold, and Ruby sighed.

"The important thing is that you're alright…"

"Yeah…now come on, we need to go…"

"No."

"Oh, right. You'll want to change first. Okay." Gem said with a smile.

"I'm not changing."

"It's nice and all, but it'll be hard to walk in." Gatomon said.

"I'm not walking anywhere!"

"What, you expect us to carry you?" Ruby questioned, hands on her hips.

"No. I'm not going."

There was silence for a moment, before all six of them said, "WHAT?!"

"Why would I want to leave? I'm a princess here! Who knows if we'll ever get home, so I might as well live large and in charge."

John sighed, smacking his forehead.

"You've GOTTA be kidding me…"

"I'm not! Just look around! I've got everything I've ever wanted!"

Palmon's voice entered the room, and everyone relaxed.

"Is something wrong?"

'Maybe Palmon can talk some sense into her…'

"Finally, a voice of reason! Come in and tell Cathy how unreasonable she's being!"

"You mean princess?"

Palmon showed herself in a matching dress, and they all fell down anime-style.

"NOT YOU TOO!!!" They all exclaimed.

John was losing his patience, and said, "This is no time for games! Both of you change out of those dumb dresses and let's get OUT of here!!"

"I told you I'm not going! Why don't you go look for the others on your own?! Just LEAVE!!"

"Don't be mean, Cathy…they're you family…" Palmon reasoned.

"If you wanna go, too, be my guest!!!"

"Stop being a woos and get off that high horse of yours!"

"Cathy, we nearly killed ourselves to find you because you're part of the team…" Gem added on to John's exclamation, jade eyes wide and innocent.

"That's very nice, but I'M NOT GOING!!!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!! GEM IS RIGHT, AND I'M NOT BUDGING FROM THIS SPOT UNTIL YOU COME WITH US!!!" John exploded, sitting down with Gomamon.

Ruby sighed.

'This won't turn out good…'

Cathy rung a bell, and a horde of Gekomon came in.

"I want these people removed from my palace at once!"

The Gekomon lifted them up, walking off with them, and were thrown outside.

"This is ridiculous…" John fumed.

"I wonder what she did to get them to wait on her hand and foot…" Ruby agreed.

"You really wanna know?"

They turned to the Gekomon and Otamamon before nodding. The Gekomon led them to a section of the palace, showing them a sleeping Shogungekomon up on a stage.

They explained that Shogungekomon was beaten in a singing contest, and how only a voice as beautiful as the one that beat him can wake him. A strange little Digimon came had come and told them about Cathy, who'd become spoiled while there, and now refused to sing.

"We'll help you out!" John said, eager to get this over with and get his sister back. He went up first, but…his voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Gem went next, and she was good, but not good enough, apparently. The Digimon tried next, but they weren't good either.

They all turned to Ruby, who immediately blushed and backed up.

"Come on, Ruby! You've got a beautiful voice!" Both the kids encouraged, but Ruby wasn't inclined.

"At least sing a LITTLE…" Gem begged, giving her sister the puppy-dog eyes.

"…Just a little…" she agreed, thinking of a part of a song she liked:

We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you

The Gekomon and Otamamon looked at her in surprise and awe, and she blushed in embarrassment.

"I think this would show Cathy a sense of responsibility…we should somehow make her do it…"

That's when Palmon came up, asking, "Why'd you guys disappear like that? It was like you weren't even happy to see us!"

"What are you talking about? If you hadn't noticed, Cathy's gone nuts!" Gomamon retorted.

Palmon thought for a moment before saying, "Now that you mention it, she has gone over the deep end…"

"And you just noticed it now?" Agumon questioned.

Palmon agreed to help them, so they set out to get the needed materials.

'Why do you have to be so stubborn, Cathy?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They waited on the balcony with a recorder, John with the headphones on his head, as they all looked into the room, seeing Cathy walk into the room. Inside, Palmon was trying to convince Cathy to sing on the karaoke machine they'd gotten in there. But, unfortunately, she saw the cable leading outside, and Agumon's head, and screamed into the mike instead.

"WHAT THE F#$?!"

Let's just say Ruby doesn't like loud noises…

All of them were put in the prison cells, and Cathy said, "You can't trick me that easily!"

"Cathy, can't you see what you're doing? We're your family!" Gem pleaded.

"I see that you tried to trick me…"

"Because we're trying to save you!" John countered.

"This isn't like you, Cathy, and YOU KNOW IT!!" Ruby added.

"Have you forgotten about your Crest of Sincerity? Where's the sincere cousin I could always count on to try and help?"

"She's gone now!"

Cathy started marching off with the Gekomon, when Palmon called after her. She stopped, turning slightly to see her partner through the bars.

"Nobody likes you more than I do, as a friend…it hurts me to say this, but…YOU'RE A SPOILED BRAT!!"

It seemed to hit Cathy in the heart, and a layer of tears overlapped her eyes before she said, "IT'S NICE TO KNOW HOW YOU REALLY FEEL!!!"

She marched off in a huff, and the others felt sure they'd never see the real Cathy again…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Cathy saw was darkness, and Devimon and Etemon were after her. She saw the Gekomon, and ordered them to stop them. They refused, and started drifting away.

She pleaded with them, the evil Digimon getting closer, when Ruby, John, and Gem appeared with their Digimon and Palmon.

"Oh, it's so great to see you guys! Help me!"

"Sorry, but we only help family." John said testily.

"What's wrong, Cathy? I thought you were having the time of your life?"

They all disappeared, except Palmon, and she pleaded for her help.

"I've gotta go, Cathy…goodbye…"

"NO!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up to see Alice's face, and her sister smiled.

"Do you have any idea what that horrible dream meant?"

"Yeah…"

Alice smiled, holding her sister's hand.

"That's a good girl…I knew you'd come back to yourself…"

When Cathy next opened her eyes, her crest was glowing, but Alice wasn't anywhere to be found. She immediately changed into her own clothes, and ordered for her friends to be brought to Shogungekomon's chamber. When they came, she took her spot on the stage, tears in her eyes.

"There's something I need to say to all of you…I'm so sorry for all that I've done…I've been such an idiot! I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me…I don't know why you would, but if you can…I'd be honored to sing for you…one last time…"

Palmon smiled.

"We forgive you!"

John smiled, Gomamon on his head.

"It's hard not to forgive your little sister…"

She seemed closer to tears, her sky blue eyes wavering, and the spotlights turned on. As she started to sing, Ruby made her way to the stage, going next to her cousin with her own mike.

"There's no one else I'd rather sing a duet with…"

It was her way of saying she forgave her cousin, and both sang together, Shogungekomon waking up. When he was fully awake, the spotlights turned off and everyone looked up at him in surprise. He didn't seem happy about being woken up, and tried to stomp on everyone, though the Gekomon dodged.

"Ruby!"

"Cathy!"

They ran out of the chamber, trying not to get hit by anything, when he shot a powerful burst sound, sending John, Gem, Gatomon, and Gomamon flying, while the fallen rocks headed towards the two girls.

"NO!!!"

Agumon and Palmon Digivolved, destroying the rocks, and stood protectively in front of the girls when Shogungekomon came closer.

"What's with you?! We get you out of your three hundred year sleep, and THIS is how you repay us!!" Cathy yelled into a mike nearby.

"All that racket was you two?!"

"Uh oh…"

A Harpoon Torpedo landed between them, stopping Shogungekomon in his tracks, and they looked out the hole in the wall at Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon and Gatomon attacked him, but he used his sound waves to stop the attacks before they reached him, sending Gatomon flying.

As Shogungekomon jumped at the poor Digimon below, Ruby ran to the edge with Greymon.

"NO!!!"

Her crest glowed, and Greymon Digivolved to Metalgreymon, who used his metal claw to grab Shogungekomon and throw him into the wall beside them. Togemon jumped down with Cathy as Metalgreymon took Ruby and landed on the ground below.

Metalgreymon turned to a rising Shogungekomon, using his Giga Blaster, and the rockets went straight into his horns, blowing up. The following morning, with Koromon tucked under Ruby's arm, they headed back to the swan boat, ready to meet up with the others.

'We're coming guys…I hope you found Alice…'


	26. Chapter 26

They were finally on shore again, and Ruby and John helped their sisters down when they heard Rose calling them. They turned around to see Rose, Crystal, and Anna running towards them with their Digimon, and the reunion was done.

"Where's Alice?" Ruby questioned her cousins.

"We don't know…we were hoping you'd have found her…" Rose answered, worry filling her red/brown eyes.

"Actually, I think I saw Alice…"

Everyone turned to Cathy.

"Where?"

"At the Gekomon's palace, but…I might've been dreaming…"

"I remember, when I was about to eat one of those mushrooms when I was Agumon, a voice that sounded like Alice's warned me not to…"

"If she's so close, why doesn't she just come out and tell us?" Gem questioned, looking a bit confused.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to…or maybe she just can't…" Anna theorized, when Rose's Digivice caught a signal.

"It's Alice!"

They all followed the signal, everyone holding their Digivices, and looked around for her until the sun started to set, calling her name. They were about to stop when Patamon and Gatomon perked.

"What's that buzzing?"

A bee-like Digimon flew over them, and Koromon said, "It's Flymon!" He shot his stingers at them, and they barely dodged. When a stinger whizzed by Ruby's arm and another by Rose's side, Koromon and Tsunomon jumped forward, Digivolving and attacking the insect Digimon.

Everyone tried, but nothing worked, when Birdramon flew over the trees, defeating the Digimon with her Meteor Wing. As she flew away, they followed her, knowing she was heading back to Alice. They followed her trail, which led them across a stream and through some forest before Ruby finally got in front of her, and Rose behind.

"Alice, what's wrong with you? Why are you running away?"

Crystal and Gem made it, and Gem asked, "Does this mean you don't like us anymore?"

"No…that's not it…"

Biyomon landed beside her.

"Tell them, Alice…"

She sighed.

"Okay…it happened the night Biyomon and I left the camp looking for Ruby…we found this strange Digimon talking to something in a giant bubble…they were talking about our crests…"

She turned to Ruby.

"For example, Ruby, yours is the Crest of Courage…"

"That's why it glowed before…" Ruby reasoned.

"And yours, Rose, is the Crest of Friendship."

She smiled at Crystal.

"Yours is the Crest of Hope."

She sighed.

"Anna has the Crest of Knowledge…and John has the Crest of Reliability…Cathy has the Crest of Sincerity…"

She looked at her own crest.

"And I have the Crest of Love…"

"That's perfect for you, Alice."

"No it's not, Gem! It's not for me at all!"

"But…you always show you love us…"

"I can't! …I can't love…"

"Alice, what's wrong?" Ruby soothed, trying to calm her.

"It's just…my crest…it won't glow…because I don't have any love…"

She sat down, everyone around her, and Crystal asked, "You love us, don't you, Alice?"

"Of course I do…it's just…"

She looked up at the sky.

"I've never experienced REAL love…"

She glared at a cloud.

"That Digimon knew that, too…"

Flashback:

"Are you Demidevimon?"

"Yes. And you must be one of the Digidestined. Did you hear about the crests?"

"Yes, in fact I did."

"You must be that kid Alice…"

He chuckled.

"The Crest of Love."

"What's so funny about that?" Alice questioned defensively.

"You just think you're so hot…but you'll never get your crest to glow…NEVER…"

End Flashback:

"Alice, you have to understand…Demidevimon is a liar…"

"But…it's true…"

Flashback:

"But mom, they NEED me!!"

"You're hurt! I'm not letting you go!"

"But mom-!"

"That's enough!"

Her mother could be tough when she wanted to be…

"They could get hurt out there!"

"They'll be fine without you this one time!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?!"

Alice huffed, storming off to the living room, glaring at the cast on her arm.

'One bad fall and I can't help them fight…'

She heard the front door open, and saw her cousins bring in an injured Cathy, who barely seemed conscious.

"CATHY!!"

"She was piled on…we couldn't reach her fast enough…"

Alice felt tears in her eyes as she hugged her younger sister.

'I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…if only mom had let me go, too…this would've been ME instead…'

End Flashback:

"…That's not true…Alice…"

"No…he was right…I grew up not knowing what love is…I don't deserve this crest…"

Tears filled her eyes, and she couldn't hold them back anymore.

"Oh great! NOW what do we do?"

Rose may be understanding, but she didn't know what to do when someone started crying.

"Just leave her alone, Rose…" Ruby answered, looking sympathetically at her cousin.

"We forgot to thank you…"

Alice looked up to see Crystal and Gem.

"You told us about those Mushrooms of Forgetfulness…thanks…"

"We knew Demidevimon was up to no good, so we stayed out of sight and made sure you guys were alright." Biyomon answered.

"We were even at the restaurant with you and John, Rose…we stopped a lot of accidents…"

"…I…I didn't know…"

"You didn't need to hide…we were all worried…"

"Alice just needed to be alone for a little while…but she didn't want to leave any of you, you have to understand…"

That's when John, Anna, and Cathy finally made it to them, and the three siblings hugged happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, they slept in a circle around the fire, their Digimon cuddled up at their sides. Biyomon woke up to the flapping of wings, and looked up to see Demidevimon use Demi Dart.

"Alice!!"

Alice woke up to a hurt Biyomon shielding her, the dart in her side. Alice pulled it out.

"Biyomon!! Wake up, Biyo!! Biyomon!!!"

That woke up the others, who glared at Demidevimon. That's when black clouds rolled in, blocking the moonlight. The only thing that gave off light was the fire, and Crystal and Gem hugged their Digimon in fear. When the clouds rolled by, a chariot flew overhead, dropping a coffin, which popped open to reveal a Digimon that floating lightly to the ground.

"Digidestined, you're journey ends here!"

"That's what Demidevimon was talking to!" Alice stated, still holding Biyomon tenderly.

"He's Lord Myotismon!" Demidevimon stated.

Myotismon opened his cape, using Grizzly Wings, and the Rookie Digimon ran forward, attacking the bats as Motimon Digivolved, attacking as well. A few bats got through, going for Cathy and John, and Palmon Digivolved to Togemon, using Needle Spray.

Then Gomamon Digivolved, using Harpoon Torpedo, which seemed to hit Myotismon dead on.

"Yeah!! Go Ikkakumon!! You nailed him!!" John cheered, when Myotismon came out of the dust, using Crimson Lightning to knock the Digimon away.

"He's too strong…"

"What now?"

"…I've gotta do something to help them…"

Alice looked down at Biyomon in surprise.

"…I'm the only one left to fight Myotismon…"

"It's no use! You can't do anything in your condition!"

"Please, understand…I have to go, Alice…"

"No! I won't let you! They'll be fine without you this one time!"

"Alice, why can't you understand?!"

Alice froze, remembering her mother.

'She did that because she loves me…'

Biyomon fought free of her hold, Digivolving to Birdramon. She used Meteor Wing, but he blocked it with his cloak, using his Crimson Lightning to strike her in the chest.

"BIRDRAMON!!!"

Alice ran forward as her Digimon partner started falling.

"BIRDRAMON, NO!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!"

Her crest glowed, and Birdramon Digivolved to Garudamon.

Garudamon picked up her partner, who was slightly crying.

"My crest…it glowed…"

"Alice, I can feel your love…it's making me strong…"

"Why is it now that the Crest of Love glows? Right before I'm about to claim victory!"

Garudamon turned to Myotismon.

"I'll protect you…"

She flew up, using Wing Blade, and grabbed everyone else before flying away, landing on a small beach.

"You just had to stop worrying about it, and you got your crest to glow, Alice…" John said with a smile.

"When Biyomon wanted to go out and fight, I realized I was being just like my mom…I guess mom loved me all along…"

"And it was your love that helped me Digivolve…" Yokomon said, smiling up at her partner.

"See, you are capable of love, Alice…"

'Now we just need to defeat Myotismon and find our way back home…'


	27. Chapter 27

Ruby and John were at the river with Cathy, filling up plastic bags that John had gotten at the restaurant with water.

"I hope we never have to see Myotismon again…" Cathy muttered, looking into the water.

"We all hope that same thing, Cathy…" Ruby agreed, as Gomamon swam over.

"Guys!! Gennai's back!! He wants to speak with us!!" Anna called, running over with Tentomon. They followed their cousin back, and they stood around the familiar hologram of Gennai.

"What's up, Gennai?"

"I have good news and bad news…the good news is, I hear another child will be joining you…"

"Another kid? You mean they're a Digidestined, too?"

"Exactly. The important thing is for you nine to be together. As long as you're separated, the worlds will not be in harmony with each other. So we must find the ninth child."

"How do we find them?" Ruby questioned.

"What's their name?"

"The name? It's…I forgot…"

They all fell down anime style.

"GENNAI!!!"

"Calm down, I do know the location of the child. It's Japan."

"Okay…now what's the bad news?" Rose questioned, arms crossed over her chest.

"Myotismon has heard of the ninth child, and will be going to Japan soon. He's gathering his forces as we speak. If he gets to the child first, both our worlds will be doomed."

"Doomed? Then let's see what he's planning…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they waited for Agumon and Palmon, who'd gone inside Myotismon's castle, Gennai told them there was a gateway to their world inside.

"So he sent Demidevimon to distract us while he prepared the gate…pretty ingenious, actually…" Anna stated, looking at the castle wall with a worried Cathy and Ruby.

"They've been gone a while…I hope they're looking for the gate…" Ruby muttered.

When Palmon's Poison Ivy finally came down, they all sighed in relief and climbed up.

"My signal doesn't go into the castle. You're on your own."

"Alright. Thanks, Gennai!"

Anna then climbed up to the window, and everyone split up once they got inside. They all got confused by the laws of physics being turned upside down, but soon met up again.

"Myotismon did this so we couldn't find the gate so easily…" Anna stated, looking around.

"It's working, too…" John muttered.

They looked to the side, seeing the shadows of Digimon walking around.

"They seem to know where they're going…" Rose said.

"Then let's follow them!" Crystal answered, and they hurried after the shadowy forms. They ran down the steps as the gate opened, and Myotismon was about to get into his carriage.

"I don't think so!! Lightning Paw!!"

Myotismon blocked her attack as Gem ran forward.

"Gatomon, be careful!!"

"Do you really think you can defeat me?"

"I'll sure as hell try!! Heaven's Light!!"

He pulled back in pain, and Gem yelled.

"Gatomon, get away!!"

But Myotismon already struck her away with his Crimson Lightning.

"You fool! You'll never defeat me!"

"I won't let you hurt her anymore!!"

A pink light glowed in his hand, showing a crest, and it flew from his grip, fitting itself into Gem's tag.

"My crest!"

"It's the Crest of Light!"

A Crimson Lightning raced towards her, and she was frozen with fear when Gatomon jumped in front of her, taking the hit.

"Gatomon!!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!" Ruby ordered, running towards her sister, Greymon behind her. That's when Stingmon made himself known.

"You haven't dealt with me yet. Spiking Strike!!"

He knocked Greymon over, and Ruby stopped.

"GREYMON!!!"

The others were running for the gate, and Ruby would've followed if Myotismon hadn't grabbed hold of Gem, ripping her tag and crest from her grip.

"Give it back! It's mine!"

"Leave her alone!!" Gatomon ordered, jumping at Myotismon, digging her claws into his arm. Gem fell back, but she couldn't grab her crest before Myotismon ripped Gatomon off, throwing her at her partner, making her fly back.

"Give me back my crest!!"

Gem tried to stand, and ran towards the chariot when Stingmon used a special artifact to bring Devidramon to life. As they fought the Digimon, the gate was closing, and Demidevimon and Stingmon had already gotten through.

When Myotismon's chariot flew through, Gem felt like she'd let everyone down.

'I get my crest only to have it taken away again…'

"I'll get it back!!! Just you wait!!" she yelled through the gate, but it was too late…it was closed…

Greymon had even Digivolved to Metalgreymon, but it was too late…

"NO!!! OPEN!!!"

Rose slammed her fist against the gate, furious.

'NOW what?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's too late…you can't open the gate now…"

"But we need to get through, Gennai! Or the ninth kid is doomed!" Crystal pleaded, Patamon in her arms.

"And if Myotismon goes on a rampage in the real world, lots of innocent people will get hurt!!" Gem added.

"There has to be a way to open up the gate again." Ruby reasoned.

"Of course there is."

"Well, how?" Alice questioned.

"Any door can be opened with the right keys. Follow me to my house and I'll explain everything."

"Where's that?" Gatomon questioned, looking a bit testy after that brawl with Myotismon.

"Look above you."

"What kind of directions are those?!" Rose questioned, hands on her hips.

"Very good ones, if you'd just listen."

They looked at the sky, and saw a beam of light.

"Sorry I ran out of maps. Just follow the light, and you can't miss it."

They headed towards it, and reached a lake by sunrise, the beam of light coming from it.

"His house is underwater?"

"No wonder I couldn't find him…" Anna murmured, looking at the water.

Gomamon jumped in, and the water began to glow, parting to show a staircase. They all headed down, and soon saw a nice Japanese style house surrounded by pink fog. As they walked in the backyard, they called out to him, since they couldn't find a doorbell.

"Who needs a doorbell with such noisy visitors?" Gennai questioned, walking up to them.

"Why are we the Digidestined?" Anna questioned, asking the first question on her mind.

"You were chosen to save this world and your own."

"How were we chosen? Why us?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah, we only signed up for summer camp." John agreed.

"That is all you need to know for now. Come inside. The most important thing is to return to your world and find the ninth child."

As they looked at the fish tank, sitting around a table, Anna tilted her head in confusion.

"Aren't those saltwater fish?"

"You're right." Gennai said, walking in.

"So I have to feed them popcorn, salty crackers, and tons of salty nuts."

"…Is he serious?"

Gennai pulled down a screen, showing a map of the world that zoomed in to show Odaiba.

"Does anyone recognize this area?"

"That's Odaiba." Anna answered.

"Correct. And the red flashing circle shows Myotismon's location."

"Whoa! He only a mile from our mom's!"

Rose glared at the dot as if it would destroy Myotismon, saying, "If he tries anything, he'll be sorry!"

Gennai led them to a room, where Cathy, impatient, asked, "How do we open the gate to our world, Gennai?"

"My, you're impatient. Calm down."

He came down, putting down some cards.

"You'll need these."

"Digimon key cards."

"What are they for, though?"

"There are nine holes on the tablet."

"So the cards go into the holes?" Anna questioned.

"Yes. But there's another problem. Look closer."

"…You gave us one too many cards…"

"Exactly…one is a fake…"

"Then we'll just try them all until we get the right combination!" Rose answered simply, but Gennai seemed surprised.

"No you will not!! That's the last thing you're going to do!!! There are many, many other worlds, if you put the cards in the wrong holes, it'll be a disaster!!! You could end up in a different world, with no way to return!!!"

"Then how do we use the cards?" Crystal questioned.

"You must learn to use your power the way Myotismon is using his. Tomorrow, I'll teach you the proper use of the cards."

'I hope this helps…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, as everyone else slept, Anna was up talking to Gennai.

"The Digital World is like our world but different…why is that?"

"The same material is used in all worlds."

"You mean molecules and atoms?"

"Exactly. Everything in this world is made from computer data from your world. So if things seem strange here, they're the result of broken or missing data."

"What about you, Gennai? Are you just made up of computer data, too?"

"Of course! So in each of the worlds, I'd appear somewhat different."

"But, Gennai…if you're not human, what makes you different from Digimon?"

"I have no attributes."

"Attributes? You mean the different attacks Digimon have?"

"Yes, and the way a Digimon Digivolves. But attributes determine much more than that. They explain why some Digimon are good and some are evil. All Digimon can be classified as Data, Virus, or Vaccine."

"We definitely know the Virus kind…"

"Oh, by the way, have you used that Digimon Analyzer I gave you?"

Anna nodded.

"Yes, but I have a question…"

"What?"

"I've only been able to get information on Digimon I'VE seen, not on the one's the others have seen."

"Hmmm…You're right, that is a problem…"

"Can you fix it?"

"Just leave it to me, young one. I should have it all taken care of by morning. But for now, you'd better get some rest."

"Of course. Thank you, Gennai."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, after eating a huge breakfast, they all looked up as Gennai entered.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning!" All eight of them chorused.

"Anna, I've completed the modifications for your computer. When you insert someone's Digivice into this adapter, the Digimon Analyzer will show information on any Digimon that person has seen."

He closed the laptop.

"I've even installed a new screen saver. You know the one with the colored fishes swimming around? I really like that one."

Anna giggled, saying, "Great minds think alike, I suppose."

"And now I have a request for all of you. I don't want you to forget that you are the Digidestined. I've done all I can do. I can no longer help you when you get to Myotismon's castle."

He smiled.

"Good luck!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked back to Myotismon's castle, it seemed even creepier than before. They looked in the front door, seeing it was heavily guarded by Devidramon.

"I'll take care of the Devidramon. I'll take them out while you go in."

They nodded, and Tentomon Digivolved all the way to Megakabuterimon. As they ran, they felt the building shake as Megakabuterimon used Horn Buster, but the next one fixed the warp in space, and Motimon fell down the stairs to Anna's arms.

They raced to the gate, and looked at the tablet in confusion. As they tried to find out the pattern, Anna walked over to the tablet, looking at it closely. But everything began to shake, and Patamon flew to see what was going on. They still couldn't find the pattern, and Patamon flew back, saying that the whole castle was starting to cave in.

"We don't have much time! One of us has to pick nine cards and put them in the holes!" Rose said.

"You do it, Ruby."

"What? Why me?"

"I'm not trying to put you on the spot or anything." John reassured.

"But I think that in a time like this, the leader needs to make the right decision."

She looked at the gate.

"So whatever I choose, you'll all go along with it?"

They all nodded.

"Good. I want Anna to do it."

"What?!"

"Anna, you have the best chance of figuring this out." Ruby reasoned, and Anna, holding the cards, looked at the tablet.

"I don't know how this works…"

"Maybe you can use your computer to figure it out." Motimon suggested.

She nodded, opening it up, and started searching through the Digimon Analyzer. When she saw Centarumon and Leomon, everything started to make sense.

"The horse is Centarumon…the lion is Leomon…and…the monkey is Etemon! I've got it!"

She remembered Gennai's words, about Digimon being classified as Data, Virus, and Vaccine.

"Who's met up with Digitamamon and Shogungekomon?"

"I have." John answered, giving her his Digivice.

After putting it into her adapter, she smiled.

"I've got it!! Yes!!"

She explained to the others how it worked, but she sighed.

"But I still don't know which one is fake…I'm sorry…"

"But you still got us this far! Great job, Anna!" Cathy stated, hugging her cousin.

"Ruby can pick which one's fake."

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too hard."

That's when the ceiling started to crumble, and Dokugumon came down.

"Let's hurry this up!" Rose said, putting the other cards in before giving Ruby the two they weren't sure of. Gomamon, Palmon, and Gabumon Digivolved, and attacked the small spider Digimon heading for the group.

"Hurry up, Ruby!!"

Ruby looked at both cards, unsure of which was real and which was fake, when a few spiders flew at Alice, though Yokomon Digivolved and hit them away with a Spiral Twister.

'Which one is it?!'

Dokugumon used Poison Thread, capturing the Champion-level Digimon, and pulled them into the air, using Poison Cobweb.

"GARURUMON!!!"

Garurumon Digivolved to Weregarurumon, and cut the others free. As Palmon and Gomamon fell to the ground, Weregarurumon was crushing Dokugumon, and Rose turned to Ruby.

"Make up your mind now!! We're out of time!!"

"Alright!"

Ruby flipped them both over, and chose one, which turned out to be Gomamon.

"Here's the real one!"

Everyone else grabbed their Digimon as Ruby put the card in place, and the gate opened. Everyone ran for the gate, but Rose stopped.

"Leave him, Weregarurumon!! We need to go!!"

Weregarurumon used Wolf Claw, defeating Dokugumon, and Rose caught Tsunomon, jumping through the gate just in time.

'We made it!! We made it!!'


	28. Chapter 28

They woke up in the snow, with their cabin beside them, and Ruby sat up.

"We're back!!"

"Wait…where are our Digimon?"

They looked around, worry gripping their hearts.

"Maybe we got the cards wrong after all…"

"You can't get rid of us THAT easily!" Biyomon said, standing with the others, holding berries.

"We don't have to eat fruit anymore! We can eat PIZZA!!!"

You can tell they got their father's love for pizza…

"Now let's go out and find that ninth child!" Ruby cheered, Koromon under her arm.

"I'll go check out the camp." Ruby said, running down the steps.

Everyone followed her, though she stopped at the bottom.

"Wait, how are we gonna explain it if someone sees our Digimon?"

"Oh kids!!"

"It's the camp counselor!"

Ruby put a hand on Koromon's mouth as the teacher ran up.

"Why haven't you guys packed up your gear yet? We're closing the camp early because of the snow. Everyone else is ready to go home!"

"Of, course, Mr. Fujiyama…"

"Where'd you get those dirty little toys?"

"Uh…um…"

The Digimon were about to protest, but their mouths were covered.

"We found them on an uncharted trail." John said quickly.

"Yeah! And we wanted to give them to Mikey! We heard he got sick."

"Yes, his mother came to pick him up rather quickly…"

'You have NO idea…'

"I'll meet you at the bus then."

The teacher ran off, and Koromon said, "I'd like to pack up HIS gear and throw HIM in the trash can."

"Amen to that, buddy…"

They packed up all their stuff, and instructed the Digimon not to talk in front of anyone else before heading to the buses.

"Look at all of the human children!" Koromon stated in awe.

"There are lots of kids our age in this city, and all over the world."

They went onto a bus, sitting together, and either had their Digimon above them or on their laps.

"My laptop works perfectly here in the Real World." Anna stated, Motimon looking at the screen.

"The Digivice is working, too." Ruby added, looking at her own.

"What's that? Is that the newest toy you kids are all into?"

John panicked, saying, "No! It's one of the old ones that we all hate!"

"Can I see it?"

Ruby handed it over, and he smiled.

"Thank you, Ruby. Unlike other kids, you actually listen to adults."

"It's nothing…" she stated, holding Koromon to her chest.

After getting her Digivice back, they were dropped off at Highton View Terrace, but they didn't head to the apartment yet.

"Remember that one vacation our parents made us take here a few years back? I remember something happened…I just remember mom was freaking out…" Gem said, feeling a memory trying to force itself to the front of her brain.

It was forgotten when they saw bats and Myotismon's army above them, and they followed them, ending up in front of a candy store.

"I remember when mommy brought us here." Gem stated, hugging Gatomon to her chest.

"Yeah…mom's the greatest…"

"I still don't know why we left so soon…" Anna stated, looking at the clouds.

"You mean you guys don't know?" Rose questioned.

Everyone shook their heads.

"There was a terrorist bombing here the first night we visited a few years back…they said it was one of the worst terrorist attacks of all time, so a bunch of families left because they never caught the culprits. Aunt Amber was worried, so we cut our vacation here short."

Police cars passed by, and Ruby glared ahead.

"It's probably Myotismon! Come on!"

They followed the police cars, and found a woolly mammoth-like Digimon destroying a street. Anna opened her laptop, and found him.

"It's Mammothmon. He's fully-Digivolved, with the strength of a woolly mammoth. His attacks are Tusk Crusher and Freezing Breath."

She closed it as a police car stopped beside them, the police man telling them to leave. His siren caught Mammothmon's attention, and the police car drove off. Tsunomon and Koromon seemed ready to fight, but Ruby held them back, saying they couldn't fight him.

"Just leave everything to me." Biyomon stated, Digivolving to Birdramon.

As they fought, flashes of memories entered everybody's minds. Mammothmon used Tusk Crusher, nearly hitting Birdramon, who still flew down.

"Birdramon…"

"There were two!"

Everyone turned to Gem, who had on a serious expression.

"There were two monsters!!"

They all looked around.

"It's like I can remember the night of the terrorist bombing…"

"It's like I was there, but I somehow…forgot…"

"…We have repressed memories…" Anna concluded.

Everyone snapped back to the present, and Crystal said, "We need to get off this bridge!!"

They ran off, and a Tusk Crusher hit it. They were under the bridge, and Gem said, "A big ball of fire destroyed the bridge!"

"But these aren't the same Digimon…the fire breathing one didn't fly…"

Ruby wracked her brain.

"I feel like I know the Digimon, but I can't remember…"

"You're right. There were two fighting, but they were different than these two…" Rose agreed. Birdramon grabbed hold of Mammothmon's trunk, and his Freezing Breath hit her in the face, making her fall back.

"BIRDRAMON!!!"

Alice ran forward, Ruby behind her.

"Alice…"

They went through the rubble from the bridge Birdramon had brought down with her, and were soon at her side. Birdramon Digivolved to Garudamon, and shielded them from Mammothmon's Tusk Crusher. That's when all the memories came flooding back into Ruby's mind, and she looked up in surprise.

"The fire-breathing monster was Greymon!!!"

Everyone agreed as Garudamon jumped on Mammothmon's back, riding on him.

"That was the day that Digiegg came to our apartment and hatched! He became Greymon and fought another Digimon before disappearing!!"

Garudamon lifted Mammothmon into the air, dropping him to the ground before defeating him with Wing Blade. Alice ran forward, catching Yokomon as she fell.

"When those two Digimon fought, they disappeared…"

"And they called the fight a terrorist bombing…" John added, feeling the memories rushing back, as did everyone else.

"The Digimon were involved all along!"

"And that's how Michael already knew Koromon! He met him on that day!"

They all left when they noticed the cops were coming, and went to a park.

"I know why we didn't remember sooner…"

Anna turned to them.

"When we told our parents what we saw, they said we were being too imaginative and told us to forget about what we saw! We unconsciously repressed the memories, and it took that fight between Garudamon and Mammothmon to let them out again!"

She looked up at the clouds.

"I'd been wondering why we were the only ones chosen to the go to the Digital World, and it's because we all saw that fight four years ago! So the ninth child must've seen the fight, too!"

"What if Myotismon already found the kid? He's been searching all day!" John stated.

"I don't think so." Motimon answered.

"Mammothmon wouldn't have been making so much commotion if they'd already found the ninth Digidestined child. Myotismon is still searching. I think the child is still out there, or maybe he moved, like you guys."

"You're right! We'll find this kid before Myotismon!"

'Let's just hope we get to this kid in time…'


	29. Chapter 29

These are the profiles for their mom's…and I HOPE you know what the turtles look like…:

Amber Hamato

Appearance: Long honey-red hair and jade green eyes. Is usually kind and gentle, but can have a savage temper. She's the main lawmaker, right under Splinter, for her older age and experience. When she's angry, honey-red wolf ears and tail pop out, but they disappear, unlike the permanent one's her daughter's have to hide.

Sapphire Hamato

Appearance: Should-blade length straight black hair and misty, unseeing violet eyes. She's calm and open-minded, being able to read minds at all times. The children usually come to her or Splinter for wisdom and guidance.

Rachelle Hamato:

Appearance: Rather long brown hair and gold eyes. She's smart and loyal, sweet, and never liked punishing her daughter. She's able to command metals, and her younger sister often melts them for shaping.

Angela Hamato:

Appearance: Bright blonde hair down to mid-back, and sky blue eyes. She's usually care-free, and loves to play and joke with her kids, but she has her serious moments, and, when they come, she has an iron fist.

These are the family relations, so be patient. (The names of the kids are put in the order of their age. For example, Ruby was born before Gem.):

Leonardo and Amber: Married Children: Ruby and Gem (Twins)

Raphael and Sapphire: Married Children: Rose and Crystal (Twins)

Donatello and Rachelle: Married Child: Anna

Michelangelo and Angela: Married Children: John, Michael, Alice, and Cathy (Quadruplets)

Oh, here's Michael's profile for you guys:

Michael Hamato

Appearance: Shaggy dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He can have his…Mikey moments, but once you get past that, he's a real sweetheart. He LOVES bringing animals from the street and nursing them back to health. He often makes life-long friends that way, and enjoys just skateboarding and reading comic books with his father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we gonna tell our moms? If we tell them the truth, they'll never let us out of the apartment!"

Everyone nodded sullenly at Alice's statement, walking along the river.

"Maybe they'll understand…" Crystal said hopefully.

"…You're putting more faith into your crest, aren't you?" Rose stated, ruffling her sister's light brown hair.

"But what if the Digimon are found out?"

"We'll have to explain, then…" John answered his younger sister, smiling at her as she held Palmon like a stuffed animal.

Tsunomon started to fidget, and Rose scolded him.

"Stop moving so much!"

"It's Gesomon!!"

A white, squid-like Digimon burst out of the water, and the ground shook. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Anna lose her balance, falling over the railing.

"MOTIMON!!!"

"ANNA!!!!"

Motimon jumped off, Digivolving to Tentomon, and caught her by the foot.

"Whoa! Thanks, Tento!"

Gesomon roared, and Gomamon, on John's head, said, "Hey! You don't mess with them!"

He jumped into the water, Digivolving to Ikkakumon, stabbing at the enemy Digimon with his horn as Tentomon brought Anna back up.

"Anna, are you okay?" Ruby asked worriedly, checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine…" Anna whispered, feeling her self consciousness start to come back.

They turned back to see Ikkakumon blast Gesomon apart with his Harpoon Torpedo. He Dedigivolved, and Yokomon Digivolved to Biyomon, who flew down to grab Gomamon, and flew into the shadows, where their partners were waiting.

"We should head to the apartment…and YOU guys shouldn't talk! Our mother's have eyes like hawks, and NOTHING gets past them!"

The Digimon nodded, and Ruby sighed as she looked around.

"We've walked pretty far…who wants lunch?"

"LUNCH!!!!"

"…I'll take that as a 'yes'…"

They headed to a pizza parlor, and bought the largest pizza, covered with pepperoni, sausage, extra cheese, and green peppers. As they dug in, they talked about their situation.

"We should probably split up to look for the kid…we'll just tell them we're going around the city…" Ruby stated, biting into a slice.

"Yeah…if only we knew how Myotismon was looking for the ninth child…" Anna added.

"I can find out."

Everyone looked at Gatomon, whom was sniffing Gem's slice of pizza.

"I saw one of my good friends in his army…he's also friends with Stingmon…it's a good source of info…"

"So it's like having a spy on the inside…that'll work…" Crystal stated, giving Patamon a pepperoni with cheese.

Gatomon nodded, taking a bite of pizza as Gem offered it to her.

"We just need to search…but at least we'll know when he's almost found the child…" Rose added, feeding Tsunomon his slice of pizza.

"So we should just look around…" Alice concluded, feeding Biyomon her green peppers, since she didn't like them.

"I wonder what your mom's look like…" Gomamon stated, looking thoughtful as he stole a bite from John's slice of pizza.

"Our moms are actually pretty understanding…and I guess their pretty…I can't really tell…" John answered, and smacked his Digimon upside the head when he noticed he'd stolen a bite.

"Mommy is tough sometimes, but she's really nice!" Gem added.

"My mom is understanding…she knows a lot about metals, too…" Anna added softly, giving Tentomon another slice of pizza.

"Mom's usually fun and happy! I remember she taught us how to read through comic books!" Cathy said happily.

Alice's smile faltered, and Biyomon nuzzled her beak against her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

They finished eating before heading to the apartment, holding their Digimon like stuffed animals in their arms. Ruby knocked, and Amber opened the door, smiling when she saw them. The familiar honey-red hair and jade green eyes made Ruby and Gem overly happy.

"MOM!!!!"

They hugged her tight, catching her off guard, and she looked at them questioningly.

"What's wrong? It's only been a day…"

"We…we just missed you…" Ruby muttered, hugging her mother tighter.

Amber let everyone in, and their mother's came to see what the problem was. Everyone tackled their mothers in hugs, holding on tight, even though they were holding their Digimon still.

"Calm down, sweetheart…" Rachelle soothed, before looking curiously at Tentomon.

"What's this?"

"We bought toys on the way back from summer camp…" Anna stated, still not releasing her mother.

"Okay, come on…we have a surprise for you guys…"

They were led into the living room, and they all looked surprised.

"DAD!!!!!" They tackled their fathers, smiling.

"Daddy, we missed you!!" Gem's voice was muffled by her father's chest, and Ruby just smiled up at the blue-bandana wearing mutant turtle.

"It's only been two days…"

"…We know…"

'For YOU it's been two days…'

"Dad, I missed you SO much! You can't even IMAGINE…"

If it were possible, Crystal would be crushing the air from Raphael's lungs.

"You wouldn't BELIEVE what we've been through!" Rose added, the biggest grin plastered on her face.

"Dad, we missed you!!" Cathy said as she hugged Michelangelo's arm, Alice on the other and John hugging him around the waist.

"Whoa! Calm down! What's with the cool toys?"

"We bought them on our way back from summer camp…" Alice lied, too happy to be distrusted.

"Dad! I missed you-I missed you-I missed you!!!"

"Anna, calm down, sweetheart!"

She smiled sweetly up at Donatello.

"You wouldn't BELIEVE how much I learned! It's amazing!"

Rachelle smiled at her only child, ruffling her brown hair.

"There's another surprise…" Sapphire stated, catching the kids attention.

The kids turned, and grinned when they heard a happy bark.

"ASUKA!!!"

The honey-red she-wolf was bombarded with hugs before Anna noticed another presence.

"GRANDPA SPLINTER!!!"

When they hugged him, still holding their Digimon, they saw recognition flash in his eyes, and panic filled their eyes.

'He found out!'

They smiled up at him sheepishly, begging with their eyes for him not to tell, and the smallest of nods helped them relax.

"I'm guessing you guys didn't like summer camp." Mikey said teasingly, a grin on his face.

"No. We loved our little adventure." Ruby answered truthfully.

'But our adventure is FAR from over…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Michael was with Anna, both looking at the new additions Gennai had added to her laptop. Anna, going through everything one by one, found a radar, and a mini-Gennai popped up, saying there was an unidentified Digimon in the bay.

She was about to get the others, but remembered that they'd gone to sleep with their Digimon a while ago.

"Mikey, you stay here…I'll go with Tento and check this out…"

She turned to her Digimon.

"Come on, Tento…"

She headed to the door, Tentomon beside her.

"Anna."

She jumped in fright, turning to see her grandfather.

"Grandfather…I need to go…" she begged in a whisper.

"Tell me one thing before you go…is the Digital World in chaos?"

She looked surprised at first, but composed herself and nodded.

"Then go…"

She smiled, hugging him before running out the door with her partner.

She didn't notice Asuka was gone, though…

She ran as fast as she could to the bay, her heart pounding as her legs pumped, taking her faster than she could possibly go, Tentomon flying hard to keep up with her.

When they finally reached the bay, she skidded to a stop as a horrid smell hit her nose.

"Ewwwww!!! What's that smell?!"

"It's Raremon!"

She looked up at the disgusting looking Digimon, and her Digivice went off.

"The ninth child!!"

Tentomon flew in front of her, saying, "I'll take care of Raremon! You follow that signal!"

She nodded, running after the signal as Tentomon Digivolved. She followed it through warehouses, over crates, over rubble, cutting up her knee when she slipped on some loose stones, but she kept going anyway, not willing to stop.

'If I don't find this child, both of these worlds are doomed!'

When she lost the signal, she couldn't help the guilt that filled her heart.

'Just great…'

She looked down at her knee, seeing the blood running down her leg, and sighed. She pulled out her first aid kit, cleaning the wound expertly before tying a bandage around it.

"What have we here? A lost little mouse?"

She tensed, turning to see Demidevimon, and cringed. She noticed the purple crest and the tag he was carrying, and clearly remembered that Gem's was pink.

'It must be a copy of the ninth child's crest or something…'

She tried to use her powers to bring a pole to her, but it hardly even wiggled in its spot.

'Our powers still don't work!'

"I don't understand why Lord Myotismon is so interested in you…"

'Wh-What? What does he mean?'

He flew closer, and she backed off, her back hitting the wall of a warehouse.

'Oh no…'

Before he got any closer, Kabuterimon appeared behind him, and he flew off in fright. Anna jumped onto Kabuterimon's back, and he flew off back to the apartment.

"I think the ninth child is still nearby! We need to look for them!"

'I hope we find them soon…'


	30. Chapter 30

Gatomon sat on the roof with Wizardmon that night, being careful not to be spotted.

"I'll do my best to help you, Gatomon."

"Thank you, Wizardmon…you're a true friend…"

He smiled, flying off, and she looked after him.

'He'll do his best to find the child first…I just hope he finds them in time…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, everyone split up to go search for the ninth child. Ruby sighed as she carried Agumon.

'He HAD to Digivolve, didn't he? He HAD to eat like a pig, didn't he?'

Anna was beside her, holding Tentomon on her back and holding out her Digivice.

'I hope we get a signal…'

Ruby looked up, expecting to see clouds…but something caught her eye…

"Anna…"

Anna looked up, and saw the surprise on her cousin's face before looking where she was looking.

"The tower…it looks like its…bending…"

"There's Birdramon and Togemon!!" Ruby exclaimed, looking through her mini telescope.

"Tento!"

Tentomon jumped off her back, and Digivolved to Kabuterimon. Everyone jumped on his back, and he flew to the tower.

"Alice!! Cathy!!"

Agumon jumped onto the roof of the tower, Digivolving to Greymon, and charged at Skullmeramon, whose fireball missed and hit the joint of the tower instead.

"It's gonna fall!! Catch it, Kabuterimon!!"

He did, and Ruby jumped off, seeing Greymon getting a beating from the Digimon.

"Greymon, Digivolve!!"

Greymon Digivolved to Metalgreymon, and used his Mega Claw to grab Skullmeramon and fling him into the air, destroying him with his Giga Blaster.

"Great job, buddy!" Ruby congratulated, scooping up Koromon.

'I wonder how the others are doing…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John and Gem were walking around, John holding his Digivice as Gem talked to her partner.

"So he's gonna look for the ninth child?"

"Yup! He said he'll call me the moment he finds anything."

"Are you sure he's good?"

"I'm positive!"

Gem smiled.

"Now we just need to get my crest back!"

"Gem…I don't think Ruby will let you go get it…"

"Why not? It's my crest." Gem questioned indignantly.

"She doesn't want you to get hurt…none of us do…"

Gomamon shifted on his head, and John fidgeted slightly.

"…Is it because I'm not strong enough?"

"No…but you're so…innocent…we don't want that to change…"

"…Do you know what my crest is?"

"…No…"

Gem looked up at the sky.

"…It's the Crest of Light…"

John smiled.

"That's perfect for you, Gem…"

"…I just want to help…"

They headed back to the apartment to find their mothers and aunts were out and their fathers and uncles fast asleep.

"The coast is clear…" Gatomon whispered.

"Hello, young ones…"

They jumped in fright before turning around.

"Hi, grandpa…Nice day, isn't it?" John said, trying to cover up the fact that Gatomon just spoke.

"No need to worry, child…I already know of your partners…"

"How?"

"I've learned of many worlds through my meditation…and I've learned of your destiny…Digidestined…"

Gem looked pleading, holding Gatomon tighter to her chest.

"PLEASE don't tell our parents!! They'll freak out and then we'll NEVER find the ninth child!"

"Calm down, child…" Splinter soothed, putting a hand on her head.

"I will not tell them…but you all should…"

Gem looked down.

"Then it'll end up like four years old…"

"I doubt that, young one…they will believe in time…but I would like to hear of your adventures in the Digital World…"

Gem beamed.

"Of course!"

Ruby, Anna, Alice, and Cathy soon joined them, and they all started explaining everything.

"You all have a long journey ahead of you…"

"We know. We can do it, though. As long as we stick together…" Cathy said, a small smile on her lips, Patamon on her head once more.

"Gem, I need to go…" Gatomon whispered to her partner.

Gem nodded, releasing her Digimon and letting her run to the window and out onto the roof.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gatomon looked around carefully before saying, "Wizardmon! Wizardmon, I'm here! Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Gatomon."

Her friend landed beside her, and she smiled up at him.

"Have you found anything, old friend?"

"Just this."

He held out a Digivice, and Gatomon's eyes widened.

"I found it in a crow's nest. I have an idea of who the ninth child might be…and the Digimon…"

"Who?"

"…I believe the ninth Digidestined is their ninth cousin, Michael…the Digimon…I think it's Stingmon…"

"Really?"

"I'll bring him here soon…"

"Okay…"

Wizardmon flew off, and Gatomon watched him go.

'Be careful…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rose and Crystal walked around the city, the streetlights illuminating everything, they saw two Digimon messing around.

'Oh GREAT…'

Tsunomon jumped down, Digivolving to Gabumon, but the two Digimon didn't seem to want to fight.

"It's Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon…"

They ran by, and even Rose couldn't find the heart to attack them.

"Let's follow them at least…"

Rose ran after them, Crystal and Gabumon behind her. When the two Digimon stopped, she nearly tripped over them, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Myotismon…"

Crystal stopped, hiding behind her sister, and Patamon's ears lowered.

"What are you two fools doing?"

"W-We were just about to attack these guys…"

"Then do it!"

The two Digimon turned on them, and Rose backed off, Gabumon getting in front of her.

"Sis…"

Crystal's shaky voice set off Rose's protective instincts, and she glared at the two Digimon.

"You hurt my sister and you'll be sorry…"

Crystal hid more behind her, and Rose turned her head slightly to her, features involuntarily softening.

'I can't take Myotismon with just Gabumon…'

She sighed, irritated.

'We'll have to run…'

She grabbed Gabumon and Crystal's hands, running as fast as she could down the street, swallowing her pride for once. The two Digimon were following them, and Patamon was struggling to keep on top of Crystal's head. Rose turned down an alley, and she saw the Digimon corner them.

'Shit!'

She was about to tell Gabumon to Digivolve when the Digimon stopped, goofy grins on their faces.

"We're not gonna hurt you! We're just here to fool around!"

"Wh-What?" Crystal asked quietly.

They turned to the alley's mouth, and said, "He's coming! Hide!"

Rose pulled them behind a dumpster, holding a hand over Crystal and Gabumon's mouths.

'Stay quiet…'

"Where are the children?"

"They ran off! We beat them!"

There was silence, and Rose felt sweat trickle down her cheek.

'PLEASE no…PLEASE…'

"You fools!"

There was a blast of light, and she heard the sound of something hitting the floor.

'He killed them…killed them…'

Her crest started glowing, and she heard footsteps approaching.

'I won't let him hurt my family!'

Gabumon Digivolved to Garurumon, jumping out and lashing out at the evil Digimon. He was hit away, and Rose stood up.

"GARURUMON!!"

He Digivolved to Weregarurumon, using Wolf Claw, and Crystal came out with Patamon.

"Patamon, help him…"

Patamon nodded, flying forward, and Digivolved to Angemon. They fought him out into the street, the two sisters following.

"Hand of Fate!!"

"Wolf Claw!!"

Myotismon fled, but not without these final words hanging in the air.

"You may have defeated me now, but I will take something precious from you fools!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael had finally gotten over his illness, and sat on the balcony, watching something on a handheld TV, when he noticed two figures land on the railing. He looked up to see Wizardmon and Stingmon, the latter holding a Digivice.

"Whoa…"

Stingmon stepped forward, hesitantly, holding out the Digivice, which Michael reached for. It glowed purple, and Wizardmon nodded.

"It's true then…you are the ninth Digidestined child…and Stingmon is your Digimon partner…"

"Are you serious?"

"Mikey, move!!"

He froze when he saw Alice and Cathy on a balcony right next to the one he was on, Digimon poised to attack.

"NO!!! DON'T!!!!"

They froze, wary.

"He's my partner! I'm a Digidestined, too!"

"It was Mikey all along…"

Stingmon relaxed.

"Me and Wizardmon will go to get the crests Myotismon took…we'll be back soon…"

"Be careful, Stingmon…"

He nodded before both Digimon flew off, and Michael noticed Gem and Ruby had heard, as well as Anna. Gem turned around, saying, "I'm going after them!!"

She ran out, and Ruby followed, holding Koromon to her chest.

'PLEASE let this turn out okay…'


	31. Chapter 31

Rose and Crystal were running back as fast as their legs could carry them, looking intent on getting back.

'We need to tell the others!'

Rose burst through the front door of the apartment, scaring the hell out of her napping father, and ran into the bedroom.

"GUYS!!!"

Everyone's heads snapped up, looking surprised at the breathless twins.

"Myotismon…we just fought him…he killed his own henchmen…" Rose gasped out between breaths.

"But…Ruby and Gem just left to go to his hideout…" Anna said worriedly.

"WHAT!?!"

"I'll go get them." Anna added, running out with Tentomon in her arms, past her Uncle Raph and father, and out the door.

"Where's SHE going? What's going on?"

Raph marched into the bedroom, and Don looked worried at the door before following his brother.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

They both stopped when they saw Patamon flying around Crystal's head, worried.

"What…the…hell…"

They all turned to them, and Crystal grabbed Patamon, hugging him to her chest.

"D-Dad, it's not what you think!!!" She begged, sounding pleading.

"What is going on?!"

Rose cringed at first, but gathered her wits, and hugged Tsunomon to her chest.

"Fine, we'll tell you, but PLEASE don't tell Uncle Leo and Aunt Amber!"

"Why…?"

"They'll freak out worse than you…"

"…That may be true…"

All of them looked at each other, and started explaining everything that happened, and both turtles looked at them in puzzlement.

"…You're not telling me that that little head turns into a giant werewolf…"

Rose glared, saying, "I'm not lying!"

Michael nodded, saying, "They're not lying…"

Alice and Cathy looked out into the dark.

"…I hope they're okay…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stingmon landed lightly on the small island, Wizardmon behind him, and looked around hesitantly before entering. After tricking the guards, they were at Myotismon's coffin.

"Let's just find 'em and get outta here…"

The two friends looked around in it, and found two crests under the pillow.

"Got 'em."

"Looking for these?"

The two Digimon froze, turning to see Myotismon, who was holding the original crests.

"Did you really think I'd just leave the originals lying around?"

"We had to try at least."

"Spiking Strike!!"

His attack was brushed off, and they were blasted to the surface.

"We're not done yet…"

"Wizardmon!!"

"Gatomon!!"

"Heaven's Light!!"

Myotismon reeled back in pain, and Stingmon dashed forward. He made to grab him, but seemed to miss before jumping back, handing something to Wizardmon.

"Keep it safe…"

"Why don't you just give up? It's futile, Stingmon."

"I have to protect him…I won't lose to you!"

"What are you talking about?! …Unless…you're the ninth Digimon!!"

"Leave them alone!!"

"Gem, stay back!!" Gatomon ordered, jumping at Myotismon and sinking her fangs into his arm, as well as her claws and wound her tail around as well.

"You little pest!!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"

Gatomon's tail ring began to glow, burning him.

"Spiking Strike!!"

The attack missed, and Stingmon was hit away before Myotismon ripped Gatomon off, holding her by the nape of her neck as she struggled.

"I'll have to destroy you soon…"

"Let her go!!!"

Myotismon lashed out at the girl with his Crimson Lightning, smashing it across her stomach, and she flew a few yards into the air before hitting the ground hard on her shoulder and tumbling.

"GEM!!!"

She gritted her teeth in pain, and struggled to her feet.

"Leave her alone…"

She felt the bruising cut sting, and winced as blood seeped from the wound.

"Foolish child…"

Wizardmon went to attack Myotismon, and was struck into the water. When he didn't resurface, Gem felt a pain in her heart.

"WIZARDMON!!!"

"Gem, get back!!"

Gem turned to see Ruby on Metalgreymon's shoulder, and almost relaxed.

"Put Gatomon down and give us the crests!!" Ruby ordered, and Metalgreymon growled, reinforcing her demand.

"I don't have to listen to a weakling like you…"

Metalgreymon snarled, using Mega Claw, but Myotismon grabbed it, throwing the Digimon to the ground. Ruby flew off, cutting her shin on a rock.

"Metalgreymon!!"

Myotismon used his Grizzly Wing to grab Stingmon, and flew into the air.

"NO!!! GIVE THEM BACK!!!!"

Gem ran after them, ignoring the pain in her stomach, tripping and cutting up her knees and shins.

"It's too late, Digidestined of Light…"

"BRING HER BACK!!! STOP!!!"

Gem stumbled to her feet at the edge of the island, and she couldn't find the strength to stand up again. Tears scalded her eyes, and she ignored the pain in her legs and stomach as she saw Gatomon through blurry vision. Grief overwhelmed her, and she couldn't hold back the scream that tore at her throat, forcing itself out…

"GATOMON!!!!!!!!"


	32. Chapter 32

When Gem and Ruby got home got back, one teary eyed and the other pissed, both bleeding, their parents nearly had heart attacks!

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Amber questioned, looking at all the cuts on her golden-haired daughter.

"…You wouldn't understand…" Ruby muttered, though her father caught the words.

"What wouldn't we understand?"

Ruby refused to say anymore, and Raph and Don shared a glance, at least one of them knowing what was going on. Anna had come back earlier, saying she couldn't find her cousins, and now hugged Gem, not seeming to mind the blood staining her pale ivory skin or the tears beginning to wet her shirt.

"Shhhh…shhh…we'll get her back, Gem…just calm down…I bet she's okay…she's tough, you know that…and I bet he's okay, too…"

"B-But…I-I want her b-back…I w-want her back…"

Ruby softened, joining in the hug, Koromon on her head.

"I'm so sorry…I'll get her back for you…I promise…"

Rose hugged Tsunomon tighter, when Michael stepped forward.

"Is he gone, too?"

Gem nodded slightly, a muffled 'sorry' escaping her lips. He smiled uneasily, saying, "Its okay…you did your best…" Mikey and Angela looked confused, and Don brought them into the bedroom, John and Alice behind them. The explanation was quiet…Mikey's reaction, however, was not…

"AWESOME!!!!!"

Leo looked in to see Mikey hugging Gomamon and Biyomon, happy, like he was just thrown into a comic book.

"…Mikey?"

Both parents remembered their promise, and said, "Nothing!"

"…Okay…"

He turned back to his second-born daughter, seeing the others come to counsel her.

"What's going on here?"

All the kids looked up at him, but Amber agreed. Sapphire and Rachelle were already aware of the Digimon, one through her husband, the other through her mind reading power. Ruby sighed.

"Now's not the time…"

"Why? What are you hiding?"

"Gem's hurt enough! I don't want to put salt on the wound!"

Ruby NEVER snapped at her parents…NEVER…it was a rule she'd learned early on, but her protective side had grown strong in the Digital World, and refused to lower it's head when it came to preventing pain from her cousins and sister.

Gem felt the tension in the air, and shrugged off her cousins, saying, "I'll tell you, daddy…"

"Gem…"

Ruby looked sympathetic.

"It's alright…"

Gem looked lost, lonely, for, as her parent's realized, she'd always had that strange 'toy' in her arms, hugging and petting, sometimes whispering.

"It's a long story…"

Amber sat down, holding her daughter on her lap.

"Look, when we went to summer camp, we were sucked into another world that's interlinked with our own…the Digital World…these guys aren't toys…they're Digimon…they're real, living, breathing creatures, and they're our partners…mine was Gatomon…"

She looked down at the ground sadly.

"Time passes faster in the Digital World…we were there for months, and only a few minutes passed here…we've gotten close to our partners…"

Anna lifted up Tentomon, saying, "Here's my partner, Tentomon."

"Hello."

"And this is Koromon." Ruby added, the pink Digimon in her hands smiling hugely.

"This is Biyomon!" Alice added happily, and John grinned slightly.

"This old fool is Gomamon…"

"Here's Palmon!!" Cathy exclaimed, hugging the plant Digimon to her chest.

"This little guy's Tsunomon." Rose added.

"And here's Patamon!"

"…My partner's Stingmon…he's…not here right now…"

Angela hugged her son, pulling him into a hug.

"They'll get him back, sweetheart…"

"Yeah…"

Gem was finishing explaining everything to her parents, and she could see the incredulity in her father's eyes.

"So you're telling me that the fate of two worlds rests on nine children?"

"Yep."

"…You've gotta be kidding me?"

"I'm not!! Remember when we told you about the monsters before?"

"…When you guys last came? Yeah."

"Those were Digimon!! Dad, we HAVE to do this!!"

"I'm not going to let you get hurt again!"

He eyed the bandages Don and Anna had put on his youngest daughter, and she almost snarled.

"I'm not leaving Gatomon!!"

"I'm not letting you leave!!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?!"

The girl was near tears, and ran from the room, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

"…That was smooth…" Amber noted, sighing.

"What do you expect from me? Did you SEE those injuries? Who's supposed to protect her out there?"

"…You don't trust me…"

Both parents turned to their other daughter, who looked slightly hurt as she hugged Koromon.

"You don't trust me to take care of her…I HAVE taken care of her!! I've taken care of everybody!! Why can't you see that I'm responsible?!"

The fire in her eyes showed her anger, and Amber moved towards her.

"I'm not saying that, hun…come here…you've done great…"

"Then why didn't you say so before?" Ruby asked defensively, not looking ready to accept her mothers hug.

"Hun…"

"You don't think I can handle it…"

The girl glared, standing up.

"Fine! You've NEVER believed me anyway!!"

Rose stepped forward.

"Ruby…"

But she was already gone, locking herself into the bathroom.

Rose smacked her forehead, saying, "It takes A LOT to make her do that…you wanna know how I know? Because I've NEVER done that!!"

Rose had felt closer to her cousins, and couldn't shake the feeling that it was the adults that were at fault.

"Gem just wants to get her friend back!! Ruby just wants you to accept that she's strong!! Why can't you see that?!"

Tsunomon jumped onto her head, saying, "Calm down, Rose…they just don't understand…"

Rose seemed to calm down, saying, "You're right, buddy…"

She sighed, looking at the bathroom door.

"…I'll get her…"

"I'll get Gem…" Anna offered, getting up, Tentomon following her.

Raph watched as his daughter picked the lock and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"…I don't remember her being so…understanding…"

"…Maybe it has something to do with their time in the Digital World…" Rachelle suggested.

"…I'm surprised at you, my son…"

Everyone turned to see Splinter there, looking disappointedly at Leonardo.

"But-!"

"When you were their age, don't you think I wanted to protect you? When you and your brothers had to go and save the world, don't you think I wanted you to stay home? Safe and sound? It's their turn now, and you're not seeing how strong they are."

John nodded.

"Ruby's saved my butt on more than one occasion…"

"Mine, too…" Cathy added.

"She held us together through everything…she never thought for a moment that we wouldn't get back…" Alice added in.

"Gem always seemed to be there, too…she always seemed to give me hope…" Crystal fingered her tag and crest absentmindedly.

Michael smiled slightly. "When she came back before, she believed me when I saw Digimon on the TV…and she fought to get back to help them…"

Amber sighed, her head in her hands.

"I always knew that they'd be fine, guys…"

She looked up at her husband.

"But I'm not so sure about you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna saw her cousin's tear-stained face, and immediately tried to soothe her.

"It's gonna be okay…Uncle Leo's just worried about you…"

"…He doesn't care about Gatomon…he doesn't care if she gets hurt…"

"He doesn't know her yet…but when he does, I'm sure he'll care…"

Tentomon landed beside the distraught girl, cuddling against her.

"…We'll get her back…right?"

"Of course we will…we'd never think of doing anything else…"

"...Anna…you're the best…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby tensed when she heard the door open and close, but Koromon told her who it was, and she relaxed slightly.

"Ruby…I understand why you got mad…"

"Really?"

"…You just want them to accept that you're strong…"

"…You've never had to prove it…" Ruby countered, looking at the tiled wall as she sat against the wall.

Rose sat beside her, and looked up.

"…We know you're a good leader…you were the first one who's Digimon went Ultimate, after all…"

"…That was Koromon…"

"Don't you remember? They have to share our energy to Digivolve."

Ruby involuntarily leaned against her cousin, who sat tall.

"…Why can't they see that I'm capable of protecting anyone?"

"They do…but Uncle Leo's just worried…"

Ruby nodded slightly, and smiled.

"Rose…you're the best…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the girls came out, Leo apologized for his behavior, though a bit awkwardly, and the girl's accepted the apology.

"We'll be heading out tomorrow, so be ready…"

Amber smiled softly.

"You two are coming to the doctor with me and your father."

She directed that at her two children.

"John and Crystal are going with Sapphire to a musical across the river, Alice and Cathy are going to the Community Center with Angela, Michael will be coming with us, Anna is staying here with Don and Raph will be going around with Rose. Everyone else is staying here."

They all agreed, and headed to bed, not knowing what the next day would bring…


	33. Chapter 33

As Ruby waited in the doctor's office, fingering the bandage around her shin, when someone knocked on the door, which was at the end of the hall to her left.

"I thought they said no one would be coming…" Amber muttered, lowering her magazine.

Ruby tensed, Koromon bristling on her lap. The door was smashed in, and Bakemon flew in.

"Darn!!"

Koromon jumped to the floor, Digivolving to Agumon and shooting them with his Pepper Breath.

"What the-?!"

"MOMMY!!!"

Ruby turned, and panic sped up her heart as she saw her mother being dragged off.

"MOM!!!"

Agumon turned as the woman was dragged off, and Ruby's eyes flashed an icy blue.

"Digivolve. NOW!!!"

Agumon obeyed, and Ruby jumped onto his shoulder.

"Get on!" She ordered, and Gem joined her as Leo and Michael got on the other shoulder.

Greymon burst through the wall, roaring, and Ruby glared at the Bakemon who were taking people from everywhere, and saw her mother.

"MOM!!!"

Greymon was about to shoot a Nova Blast when Phantomon cut his shoulder, narrowly missing Ruby, who'd taken Gem and moved.

"GREYMON!!!"

"We need to retreat…we'll get your mom soon…"

Greymon turned, retreating, but Gem couldn't help that she yelled after her mother. As they went to hide in a warehouse nearby, Ruby saw her cousin sitting on the roof, keeping watch.

"Rose!!"

She jumped slightly, and came down with Gabumon and her father.

"You three stay here. I'll go look for mom." Ruby ordered sternly, and Gem and Michael nodded.

"Come here, guys…"

The two came closer.

"I'll take your Digivices…you'll be safe if no one can tell you're Digidestined…"

Gem reluctantly handed over her Digivice with Michael.

"I'll be right back…Rose, take care of them…"

She put a hand on Agumon's head.

"I'll be back soon…I promise…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna was going through her computer fast, installing the software Gennai had sent to her laptop. Rachelle ran in, Don and the others behind her.

"Anna, come on!! Those things are nearly here!!"

"Trust me, this is the safest place!!"

"Are you INSANE?!" Don retorted, ready to tear her away from the computer.

"Dad, you have to understand! I NEED to do this!!"

She looked pleadingly at him, the computer still loading.

"…But…"

"Please…"

Splinter stepped forward, saying, "Trust her, my son…"

Don nodded sullenly, and Anna turned back.

"The Digital Barrier should be up…"

Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she heard the front door get smashed in.

"NOW!!!"

A Bakemon appeared at the door, but he didn't seem to see them. They left, and Anna sighed in relief.

"I need to find the others…you all stay here…"

"But-!"

"I have Tento with me, dad. I'm safer than you think." She assured.

She left, heading for the source of the fog, and found herself at the TV station.

"Should I destroy it?"

"Wait! I need to see if anyone's inside…"

She opened her laptop, taking a few moments to scan the building.

'I hope the others are okay…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice looked around sullenly, wondering where Biyomon was, as she tried to calm Cathy, who was hugging a disguised Palmon tight.

"Shhhh…its okay…"

Alice eyed the Bakemon, and gripped the Digivice in her hands tighter.

'Biyomon, where are you?'

A thought occurred to her, and she stood up.

'Last time we fought the Bakemon, John said something about mind over matter…if we start that chant again, they'll be weak! We can escape!!'

She saw a stereo, and immediately recorded the chant.

"Cathy, be careful. You and mom stick together, okay?"

Cathy nodded, hugging Palmon, as Alice formed a group, and they set out to escape. Cathy followed, holding her mom's hand, when she saw a stairway leading down. She followed it to the streets below, not knowing that her mother had released her hand and raced back up.

As the stereo smashed to the floor, she could tell it was all over, when her mother got in front of her protectively.

"Run!"

"But, mom-!!"

"Alice!!"

She turned to see Biyomon, who Digivolved to Birdramon and attacked some of the Bakemon.

"GO!! NOW!!"

"…I'll save you, mom…I promise…"

Alice grabbed onto Birdramon's leg as she flew by, but couldn't help the tears.

'Mom…'

Meanwhile, Darktyrannomon was attacking, and beating down on poor Togemon.

'Damn this fog!!!' Cathy cursed.

"TOGEMON!!!"

'It's all over…Myotismon will rule the world…'

She felt tears in her eyes, and nearly lost all sense of reality.

'Everyone's getting hurt! There must be SOMETHING I can do!'

A tear fell from her eyes, and her crest started to glow.

"Togemon, Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!!"

As the Ultimate-level Digimon shot a Flower Cannon, Cathy's eyes widened.

"Lillymon…she finally Digivolved!!"

Lillymon used Flower Wreath, counteracting the computer virus, and patted him happily.

"Yes!! Go, Lillymon!!"

That's when Myotismon came, banishing Darktyrannomon back to the Digital World.

"Lillymon, be careful!!!"

She dodged his Crimson Lightning, but her Flower Cannon didn't have any affect at all. Myotismon used Nightmare Claw, and Cathy's heart cringed at the pain on her Digimon's face.

"LILLYMON!!!"

He used Grizzly Wing, and Cathy was running up the stairs, worried for her partner, when Birdramon swooped down, destroying the bats with a Meteor Wing and grabbing Lillymon. Alice had to watch as her sister and mother were taken captive.

'…No…no, this isn't happening…Ruby will set it all right again…won't she?'

She saw her and Agumon below, and Birdramon swooped down.

"Ruby!"

"Alice!"

"Where's Michael?"

Alice looked worried, but she felt security when with her eldest cousin.

"He's with Gem, Rose, my dad and Uncle Raph at a warehouse. You should go there too, 'kay?"

Alice nodded, jumping onto Birdramon's leg again.

"See you soon!" she called, flying off as Ruby ran.

Neither noticed their conversation had been overheard…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John and Crystal were in a panic, trying to find a way back.

"Calm down…"

"We can't!! Our whole family is in there, fighting for their lives, and we're out here!!"

He got an idea, and grabbed Gomamon from atop his head.

"Come on, Crystal!" She obeyed, Patamon nodding on her head.

Gomamon jumped into the water, Digivolving to Ikkakumon, and they got on his back.

"WAIT!!!"

"Sorry, mom, but you'll be safer here."

"CRYSTAL!!!"

But they were already too far away, and all Sapphire could do was listen…

"We're almost there. Once we pass that bridge, we'll be through the barrier." John said a while later, a bridge showing through the fog.

They saw Megaseadramon wound around the bridge, however, and the Digimon nearly made it fall on them. Ikkakumon shot at him, hitting dead on, but it only served to piss off the Digimon.

"Thunder Javelin!!"

They were thrown off, and all of Crystal's senses went wild.

She felt pain, she heard water surrounding her in angry waves, she tasted the nasty water in her mouth as she tried to breathe…

Patamon tried to pull her up, but he was too small, but she felt someone grab her around the waist, giving her a log to float on.

"John?"

"Hey…just hold onto that…I promised…I'd keep you safe…"

He had been hit worse by the attack, and was quickly losing the strength to swim.

"…Be careful…"

He went under, and his crest glowed brightly.

"Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!"

The large Digimon lifted them out of the water, the light from John's crest cutting a path through the fog. When Megaseadramon attacked again, Zudomon absorbed the attack with the horn on his head, and used Vulcan's Hammer.

With the Digimon defeated, Zudomon sped through the cleared fog, heading towards land. As they tried to look through the fog, a voice reached their ears.

"Take me…to Gatomon…please…"

They looked at the water, and saw a Digimon surface on a log.

"I'm Wizardmon…must find…Gatomon…important…"

"Wait, aren't you one of Myotismon's henchmen?" John questioned.

"I have…to give them…these…"

He showed the two crests, one dark purple, the other a light pink.

"He's got the crests!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rose waited, looking at the clock on her Digivice, they heard a shout.

"Hey! Anyone there!"

"Alice!!"

They ran outside, seeing Alice jump off Birdramon's leg as the Digimon put Lillymon down gently.

"Whoa…"

The comment was ignored as Alice said, "They've rounded up everybody, and are holding them at the convention center…even Cathy and mom…"

"What do we do now?" Rose muttered, looking at the ground.

"I have an idea…"

They looked up in shock at Phantomon.

"I don't see why my master is wasting time looking for the ninth child when it would be so much easier to just destroy you all."

He summoned Tuskmon and Snimon, and both parents didn't think Birdramon could fight both…that's when Gabumon Digivolved…

"Whoa…NOW I believe he can become a giant werewolf…"

As Garurumon sunk his fangs into Tuskmon and Birdramon flew up to fight Snimon, Michael and Gem hung back, one wishing her Digimon was there, the other wishing none of it was happening. A chain wound around Rose's neck, and she was nearly beheaded by Phantomon.

"Hey, get away from her!"

Alice was thrown back, and both children watched with heavy hearts.

'No…stop…please…'

Even when Birdramon Digivolved to Garudamon, they were having trouble fighting.

"No…STOP IT!!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!"

Neither child knew that, at that exact moment, their crests started to glow, waking Wizardmon.

"If you just stop hurting them…I'll come quietly…"

Gem's eyes were downcast as she spoke, just wanting the pain to stop.

"Me, too…I'm the ninth child…"

"What refreshingly helpful attitudes! Come on, then."

He called off Snimon and Tuskmon, released Rose from his chain, and made a bubble around the two children.

"GEM!!!!"

"MIKEY!!!!"

Raph had to hold Leo back, but Rose couldn't be as easily deterred.

"GEM!!! MIKEY!!! DON'T!!! HE'LL DESTROY YOU BOTH AND GAIN CONTROL OF BOTH WORLDS!!! COME BACK!!!"

She punched the wall next to her, near tears.

"Why couldn't I have been stronger? Then they wouldn't have done that!!"

"Stop beating yourself up about it!" Alice ordered, eyes serious.

"There are two things you can do: One, you can beat yourself up about it, or two, we can go and save them!!"

"…You're right…let's go…"

Rose jumped on Garurumon's back, offering her father a hand. When all of them were ready, the two Digimon raced off, and found themselves at the television station, Anna about to leave.

"Rose!! Alice!!"

Rose jumped off, and went over to her cousin, when they saw Zudomon, Crystal and John running towards them.

"Crystal!!"

Crystal hugged her sister tight, saying, "I was worried about you! But we found this Digimon, and he has Gem and Mikey's crests!!!"

Garudamon, still holding an unconscious Lillymon, watched warily as Wizardmon came closer, casting a spell. When she woke up, she was ready to fight Wizardmon, but Crystal moved in the way, saying, "Wait! He's a good Digimon!!"

"He has the tags and crests, remember?" John added.

Wizardmon held the two crests out, saying, "We need to find Gem and Michael…their Digimon were captured by Myotismon…where are they?"

"…They've got them…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ruby went through the convention center with Agumon, they didn't meet much resistance, but it worried her that she saw Myotismon flying away.

'Where was he going?'

A large group of Bakemon got in their way, but Agumon Digivolved, defeating them all with a single Nova Blast.

"Ruby?"

She turned to see Cathy, and felt relieved.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but they put the others to sleep, since they found the ninth child and another Digidestined."

Ruby's heart tightened in fear.

'Mikey and Gem…'

"We've gotta go. NOW!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both children waited in the TV station with Phantomon, one hiding slightly behind the other. Michael seemed to hide more when Myotismon seemed to teleport through the ceiling with Demidevimon, Gatomon, and Stingmon.

"You foolish children…why have you chosen to show yourselves to me?"

"Because you were hurting innocent people…"

His cousin turned a little more to look at him as he spoke softly.

"Someone had to stop you from hurting innocent people!" he added, louder this time.

Gem seemed to take courage from his words.

"Yeah! And when Ruby gets here with the others, you'll be sorry!"

She may be less straight-forward than Rose, and not as brave as her sister, nor as smart as Anna, but she had her own way of showing when she was mad or upset. When you mess with her family, she's learned that trusting the others and forging ahead always worked.

"I doubt that."

She glared, but her attention went to her Digimon, hanging solemnly by the neck in the vampire Digimon's grasp.

'Gatomon…'

Stingmon refused to look at Michael, though the children knew why. He was trying to protect him. When Demidevimon went to hurt him, Gem snarled, ears laid back and tail bristling, and she lashed out at him, knocking him away.

Gatomon fought free of his grip, and Stingmon of his bats, and both were at their partner's sides in a moment. Myotismon was about to use Grizzly Wing when Kabuterimon flew in, using Electro Shocker.

"Anna's here!"

"Flower Cannon!!"

"And so is Cathy!"

Both attacks were easily diverted, blowing up the ceiling, when Myotismon lifted himself, Phantomon, Michael, Gem, and their Digimon into the air and out onto the rooftop. The Digimon fighting below ran up, ready to help.

Kabuterimon Digivolved to Megakabuterimon, but his attack backfired on Weregarurumon, who was nearly knocked off the building. He was knocked off by a Crimson Lightning, and Raph had to hold his daughter back from going to him.

"WEREGARURUMON!!!"

Wizardmon struck Myotismon in the back with a spell, and threw Gem and Michael their crests, which they immediately put on.

Myotismon used a ball of energy, hitting Wizardmon into a wall, before turning to Gem and Michael, demanding the crests.

"I'll let you have it over my dead body!"

Gem shot back, backing up, Gatomon hissing protectively before her.

"That wasn't a request!"

"HEY!!!"

Everyone turned to see Ruby and Greymon on a rooftop next door.

"YOU JUST PICKED ON THE WRONG LITTLE SISTER, BUDDY!!"

She held up the two Digivices.

"Mikey! Gem! Catch!"

She threw them hard, and both caught them, but Demidevimon ripped away Gem's.

"HEY!!"

Phantomon went to attack them, but Greymon Digivolved, deterring Phantomon, but his Giga Blaster attack didn't work on Myotismon. Neither did anyone else's attacks. Myotismon was about to finish them off with Nightmare Claw, but Patamon Digivolved to Angemon.

"Hand of Fate!!"

The attack destroyed Phantomon and wounded Myotismon.

"Have you had enough?"

"Funny, I was about to ask YOU the same question. Grizzly Wing!!"

The bats, looking deadly, were heading straight for Gem and Michael. Gem's first instinct was to push her cousin out of the way, his Digimon instinctively following, when Gatomon jumped in front of her. But what happened next took their breath away, leaving their hearts in pain and tears in their eyes.

Wizardmon had taken the blow for them…he was dying…

"WIZARDMON!!"

Gem caught him as fell backwards.

"I'm so sorry…I'm sorry I got you involved in all of this…"

"It's alright…thanks to you…my life has…meaning…I'm glad that you and I are friends…"

"Best friends forever…" Gatomon replied through her tears.

"Wizardmon, are you okay?"

Gem's Digivice began to glow, and Demidevimon, flying above Ruby, dropped it. Ruby caught it, saying, "GEM!! CATCH!!"

Gem did so, and a bright pink light escaped her crest.

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

"Gatomon…she's an…angel…"

Angewomon used Heaven's Charm before Myotismon could attack, and everyone gave her their power.

"Celestial Arrow!!"

The arrow of light pierced Myotismon, and he disappeared. But the celebration was short lived, for the section of the TV station they were on was starting to shift, and they rode their Digimon safely to the ground.

"Told you I could do it, daddy!" Gem said with a smile as the Digimon Dedigivolved.

"But…"

Everyone looked at Ruby.

"The fog's getting thicker…"


	34. Chapter 34

"Damn it all! Defeating him accomplished nothing!!"

Ruby stopped as Agumon put a hand on her arm.

"The fog barrier's still up…" Rose muttered, looking up.

'Why can't this be over and done with? Haven't we gone through enough already?'

Anna got a message on her laptop, which was from Gennai. He said he knew how to finally defeat Myotismon once and for all, and gave them a prophecy:

'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats

The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon King

When the clock strikes the hour of the beast

The undead king reveal himself in his true form AS the beast

Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light

At the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect

And a miracle will happen.

Please always recycle.'

Anna sighed, rubbing her temples.

'This makes no sense…'

A thought struck her.

'Unless…'

The thought was pushed aside as Michael, comfortable in Stingmon's arms, suggested they head back to the apartment. They agreed, Anna closing her laptop.

They were soon there, and Anna looked into the computer room, Motimon in her arms. She smiled.

"Dad!!"

She hugged him, her mother joining in as well. The kids all changed into fresh clothes, choosing new outfits altogether.

Ruby pulled on a dark orange tank top and dark jean shorts, pulling her hair into a ponytail before pulling on her sneakers.

Gem put on a white tank top and pink shorts, her hair in two low pigtails as she pulled on her most comfortable sneakers.

Rose pulled on an icy blue t-shirt and jean Capri's, her bangs held back by a simple blue clip as she pulled on sneakers.

Crystal put on a yellow t-shirt and jean Capri's, her hair in a low ponytail as she struggled with her sneakers, though Patamon helped her.

Anna put on a purple shirt with sleeves up to mid forearm, and jeans, securing her laptop before getting her sneakers on.

Michael put on a pale purple sleeveless shirt and light jeans, fingering his crest as he looked for his sneakers, Stingmon finding them first.

John pulled on a black t-shirt and jeans, pulling his shoes on before shooing Bukamon from his breakables.

Alice pulled on a red tank top and light jean shorts, fighting playfully with Yokomon to get her shoes back before pulling her sunshine blonde hair into a secure bun.

Cathy put on a light green t-shirt and jean Capri's, pulling on her shoes and playing Tanemon before pulling her hair into a braid.

They headed to the convention center to see everyone, and everyone looked at Amber and Angela as they lay unconscious with all the others.

"Mom…"

Rose, Crystal, and Raph had gone to see if there was a way out of fog, and Ruby sat beside her mother, Agumon looking at her sympathetically.

"I shouldn't have let my anger cloud my judgment…I'm so stupid!"

Agumon was about to counsel her when Leo sat beside her.

"…Ruby…I just wanted you to know that I think you've done a good job…"

She looked at him in surprise.

"But…I messed up…"

"You were there for your sister when she needed you…you were there for your family when you knew they needed you…that's all I can ask for…"

"Dad…"

He looked at her, turning his gaze from his wife to his daughter.

"…You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that…"

She hugged him tight, and felt Agumon hug her from behind as well.

Anna was off in a corner, going over the prophecy in her head, trying to make sense of it, when her father sat beside her. She looked up at him slightly, still remembering how he disliked the idea of her sitting in a corner alone to work.

"Sweetheart…I've thought about what you guys have told us about the Digital World…and I think I have some wisdom I need to pass on to you…"

She looked up fully, closing her laptop so she wouldn't be distracted.

"You might not think you're as strong or important than the others for the simple reason that they take the spotlight…but you're important in your own way…you're smarter than you give yourself credit for…you already know more than me…soon, I'll probably be learning from you…"

He smiled at her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I want you to come out of the shadows for once…you don't necessarily take the spotlight, but let people know you're there…"

She nodded, Tentomon in her lap.

"…I trust you, hun…"

She smiled softly up at him.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say that…"

She hugged him tight, and Tentomon smiled.

Alice hugged Biyomon to her chest as she looked at her mother, and she felt tears in her eyes.

"I feel like I should've done something…like I could've saved her…"

Mikey sat beside her, somewhat serious for a change.

"Hey, dudette…"

"…"

She didn't respond, feeling it was her fault she hadn't seen her father's smile since they got to the convention center.

"…It's not your fault, sugar…"

"But it IS!! Biyomon could've Digivolved to Garudamon and saved her!! But I ran instead!! I ran like a scared little child!!"

"Shhh…calm down…"

Mikey hugged her, letting her sit on his lap and cry.

"I can't seem to stay and fight anymore!! I'm always running!!"

"Now that's enough!"

She looked up at her father in surprise, never hearing him use such a tone.

"I've never seen you run in your whole life! And from what I've heard, you didn't run from your family! You stayed by them, even if they didn't know it…"

He softened, wiping away her freeing tears.

"…I believe that you can stay by their sides if you really want to…I can trust you to go out there and save the world…"

She smiled softly, hugging him tight.

"…Thanks…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were out in a boat, with no way to get through to the outside.

"Well ain't this just a beautiful moment? Surrounded by impenetrable fog in the middle of a river."

Rose's sarcasm was ignored, and they headed back to shore, only to be attacked by Gizamon.

"Blue Blaster!!"

"Boom Bubble!!"

"I preferred being lost in the fog!!"

They piled into the Battle Shell, which tipped over with the Gizamon's weight added on.

'Oh no…'

But bats flew from a nearby tree, and the Gizamon were suddenly…gone…They looked up, seeing the bats.

"'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats'…"

Crystal quoted perfectly, seeing through her sister's eyes for a moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look! You're moms awake!"

Ruby looked up as Agumon pointed that out, but she immediately knew something was wrong. Her mother didn't have that fire in her eyes, that calming yet temperamental flame that she knew so well, and she started chanting.

"Lord Myotismon, Lord and Master."

Over and over again, the words repeated, and Ruby was confused.

"The prophecy…"

Everyone looked up at a slightly shy Anna.

"'The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon King'…" she repeated, word for word.

"Well, the part about the bats came true." Raph added in, having just come back with his daughters.

"When?"

"While we were at the river."

"What did the next part say, Anna?" Crystal questioned, worried.

"'When the clock strikes the hour of the beast/The undead king reveal himself in his true form AS the beast'…"

"What's the hour of the beast?" Rose questioned.

"Six, six, six…"

They turned to Leo.

"Six seconds after six minutes after six o'clock…"

Ruby looked at her Digivices clock.

"It's almost time!!"

Ruby and Rose got into the Battle Shell with their Digimon and father's, speeding to the spot Myotismon was going to arise from.

'PLEASE let us get there on time! PLEASE!'

Ruby begged as she looked at the clock.

"It's time!"

They saw the larger, more animalistic form of Myotismon rise as it knocked down a building, and both Digimon stepped forward, Digivolving all the way to their Ultimate forms. Demidevimon introduced him as Venommyotismon before he was sucked in for energy by his master.

Venommyotismon headed for the convention center, though Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon attacked viciously.

"Go back to the convention center and warn the others! Don't worry, we'll take care of this clown."

Rose looked uncertainly at her Digimon before nodding.

"Be careful, buddy…"

"You too, Metalgreymon…"

They were soon back at the convention center, and everyone went outside to see.

"I don't know how long they can hold him off…"

Gatomon, saying she had a plan, told the others to stay behind as she pulled Patamon with her, Crystal and Gem following with their sisters and fathers, and Anna came as well, with her own parents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the battle shell got closer, Ruby and Rose nearly jumped out when their Digimon, now in their Rookie forms, flew to the ground.

"AGUMON!!"

"GABUMON!!"

They were at their Digimon's sides in a moment, and watched as Angemon and Angewomon attacked Venommyotismon. It didn't work as well as they'd hoped it would, when Don turned to his daughter.

"What did it say in that prophecy about angels?"

Anna searched quickly, finding it in sentences.

"'Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light/At the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect/And a miracle will happen'…"

Anna looked at it intently, her mind racing.

"If Angemon and Angewomon are the angels in the prophecy…they've been sent to protect Crystal and Gem…but why shoot arrows at their loved ones?"

"They're angels, Anna. Maybe it's the same concept as Cupid's arrows." Rachelle added in.

"Let's see…their loved ones…us, obviously…"

"But they don't only have parents and cousins, Anna…"

Tentomon chimed in.

"They have sisters…"

"So you expect me to believe that the only way to defeat this thing is to have one of those angels shoot an ARROW at my daughter?!"

…Leo didn't like the idea…

"Dad…it's the only way…"

Ruby turned to look up at the angels.

"You ready, Rose?"

"Yeah…you ready, Fearless?"

Ruby smiled weakly.

"Yeah…"

Rose saw the fear, the apprehension just under the surface, and took hold of her cousin's hand.

"I'll just hold onto you…so you don't run off…"

Ruby heard the hidden message, and squeezed her cousin's hand.

"Same to you, buddy…"

Gem and Crystal hesitantly ordered their Digimon to shoot, when Leo stepped forward.

"Ruby…"

"I…We need this miracle…if I can somehow bring it about to save my family…I will…"

She sounded stubborn, and held her cousin's hand tighter.

"…Go on, then…"

He smiled warmly at her.

"You're more like your mother than you know…and I won't try to stop you…"

She nodded, and looked at Agumon.

"Let's do this…"

When the arrows came speeding towards the two girls, they closed their eyes, waiting for the impact, when a bright light filled their senses.

"Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!"

…

"Whoa…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she watched the fight from afar, Alice felt like she should be over there.

"I'm going."

She turned to her three siblings.

"You guys coming with?"

They nodded, and Biyomon, Palmon, and Gomamon Digivolved.

"WAIT!!"

They turned to see their father.

"It's okay, dad! We'll be fine!" Cathy said from atop Togemon's fist.

"We need to go anyway…we're the Digidestined, remember?" John added, holding onto Ikkakumon's horn.

"Trust us. Once you see him fall down, you'll know everything's fine." Alice said as she held tightly onto Birdramon's foot.

"See you soon!!"

The Digimon set off, but Michael hung back a moment to hug his father.

"Love you, dad…see ya!"

Stingmon lifted his partner up, and flew after the others.

'Be careful, guys…I love you…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go get him, Wargreymon!!"

"Freeze him up, Metalgarurumon!"

"Look, Anna!"

Anna turned from her cheering cousins to look where Tentomon was pointing, and saw Birdramon, Togemon, Ikkakumon, and Stingmon flying in.

"Go get him, Tento."

Tentomon nodded, flying forward and Digivolving to Kabuterimon.

"How do they get bigger like that?"

"It's called Digivolving, dad. They get stronger. Get him, Kabuterimon!!"

The fighting was still hard, and the kids got separated in the chaos.

"GEM!!" Ruby called, a rock nearly catching her on the shoulder. "GET HIM, WARGREYMON!!"

"CRYSTAL!!" Rose shouted, Metalgarurumon shooting an icy attack at Venommyotismon above her. "YES!! YOU ROCK, METALGARURUMON!!"

"ALICE!! JOHN!! CATHY!!" Michael called worriedly. "Spiking Strike!" "BE CAREFUL, STINGMON!!"

Wargreymon used Great Tornado, cutting straight through Venommyotismon's abdomen, but a strange blob-like creature popped up in the hole. It shot a black aura that sent the Digimon flying, and Anna looked up in surprise.

"Wait…maybe…"

Anna looked around, spotting Ruby.

"THAT'S HIS TRUE FORM!! WE NEED TO DESTROY IT!!"

Venommyotismon seemed ready to destroy them, and Gem closed her eyes.

'He's gonna win…he's gonna win…'

She opened her eyes.

'No! I WON'T let him! I won't let him hurt anyone else!'

A light escaped from every child's crest, binding Venommyotismon and the strange blob.

"Get him, Wargreymon!!"

"You too, Metalgarurumon!!"

Both used their most powerful attacks, Terra Force and Giga Missile. After Venommyotismon's last scream of pain, the air was silent, and Ruby still looked surprised.

"He's gone…we finally beat him!!"

Wargreymon Dedigivolved, and Koromon jumped into her arms.

"You did great, Koromon!"

Rose smiled as she scooped up Tsunomon.

"That was awesome, Tsunomon!"

"Great job, guys." Anna said, addressing everyone as Tentomon landed beside her.

Rachelle went to get the others from the convention center as the children cheered in triumph.

"You did good, Ruby…great, actually…"

She smiled up at her father.

"I know."

"Look, daddy! It's Salamon!"

Ruby smiled.

"They Dedigivolve when they lose energy." She explained.

"Dad!!"

Crystal hugged her father, Patamon on her head, as Rose walked up. Rachelle soon came back with the others, and everyone hugged happily. But when Anna looked up, she froze.

"There's a world hanging in the sky…"

They all looked up to see strips of the night sky and water and forest…

"…Whoa…weird…"

Ruby looked closer with her mini telescope, and tensed.

"A jetliner reached the edge of that world in the sky!! It's falling!!"

Birdramon flew up, trying to catch it, but it was too heavy for her.

"BIRDRAMON!!!"

The Crest of Love glowed brightly as Birdramon Digivolved, and Kabuterimon flew up to help. Ruby could only watch as a strange Kuwagamon came at them, freezing the plane's wing.

"Oh no…"

The plane was put down safely, and everyone flew to an empty clearing of concrete on Garudamon and Megakabuterimon.

"Something bad is happening in the Digital World…years must've passed since we've been there…it must've gotten worse…"

Rose sighed, Tsunomon on her head.

"We need to get back…" Ruby agreed, Koromon in her arms.

"Maybe our Digivices will open the gate again…" Anna suggested thoughtfully.

They held their Digivices out into the middle of their circle, and their combined light made a pillar of rainbow color.

"It's time to go back…"

They all turned to look longingly at their family, and Ruby said, sadness in her voice, "We'll be back soon…just going to save the world, is all…"

"We trust you. Just get back in one piece."

She nodded, smiling at her father.

"Sure."

She hugged her mother tight, for reassurance, as the others hugged their parents.

"I promise we'll try…but…it might be too much…"

"Is that coming from MY daughter?"

Raph lifted Rose's head, making eye contact.

"NEVER say never…and never stop trying…as long as you do that, I'll be proud of you…no matter what happens…"

She smiled, hugging him tight.

"…Goodbye…"

Everyone reluctantly stepped into the pillar of light.

"Is this the only way?" Gem asked sadly, hugging Salamon to her chest.

"Yes…"

'I just hope we can win…'


	35. Chapter 35

Ruby groaned as she sat up, Koromon on her chest.

'Just like when we first met…'

She looked at everyone, seeing they had just woken up, and shook her head, trying to clear her muddled, sleep-filled thoughts.

"We're back, guys…"

Anna nodded, rubbing her eyes as she hugged Motimon to her chest, and Rose stood up a bit shakily, holding Tsunomon with a grumpy pout.

"Why's it so dark?"

Ruby shrugged.

"Whoa! Look up there!"

Everyone looked up at Gem's exclamation.

"It's Earth!"

"It's logical…we can see Earth from the Digital World just like we saw the Digital World from Earth."

John was looking around, probably worried about something.

"Gomamon! Gomamon, where are you?"

He was looking through some tall grass, and Gomamon poked his head out of his bag.

"I've been snoozing over here!"

"Fine, then we'll just save the world without you, then-."

He was cut short as a pink blur surprised him, knocking him over as the ground moved, and he was stuck clinging to the edge by his elbows. The In-Training level Digimon Digivolved to Rookie, and all the Digimon charged.

"WAIT!"

They all stopped, Stingmon staying back anyway. Gem moved forward, and kneeled down.

"It's okay…we won't hurt you…you can come out…"

Salamon moved to her side, just in case, when Chuumon came out, looking exhausted and beaten.

"Chuumon!"

Cathy was there in a moment, catching the poor Digimon before he fell over.

"Cathy? I'm so glad you came back to save us…"

He passed out, and Cathy had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'Something bad must've happened…Sukamon and Chuumon used to be inseparable…'

"WOULD SOMEONE LIKE TO HELP ME UP?!"

"Oh! I forgot all about you, John!"

Gomamon ran to him.

"Great! I'm hanging by my elbows and YOU'RE OFF IN LA LA LAND!!"

"…I wonder what it's like to have elbows…"

Ruby and Rose went to help him up, and saw the land around them start breaking apart and moving.

"Weird…"

They all went back to the others as Chuumon woke up, Cathy sympathetically asking what had happened. He explained that he'd lost Sukamon as the island had started breaking apart, Sukamon falling into a dark pit. He continued to say a dark evil had started reshaping the Digital World, so it would be easier to conquer, and had hid away.

"You mean the whole Digital World has changed? Nothing's the same anymore?" Alice questioned, looking worried.

"How's it different?"

"Everything's been taken apart and relocated way up there!"

He led them to a large mountain.

"It's called Spiral Mountain! There's nothing left except some ruins."

Ruby looked up, feeling a bit intimidated, but did her best to hide it.

"What happened to the other Digimon? What happened to Leomon?" Crystal questioned, hugging Patamon tighter.

"I don't know, but they'll destroy anything that tries to get in their way!"

"Who will?" Cathy coaxed.

"Who? The Dark Masters."

"Well, they can't be too much tougher than anyone else we've faced before." John stated.

"No way! They'll beat the pants right off of you!"

"We beat Myotismon, so we can get rid of these clowns." Rose retorted, a hand on Gabumon's head.

"Don't worry, Chuumon. As long as the eight of us are together, we'll keep those bullies away from you." Cathy promised, smiling.

A dark chuckle made everyone tense, looking for its source.

"I've been waiting for you, Digidestined!!"

A large metal Digimon burst through the ground before them, and Chuumon panicked.

"No! It's Metalseadramon!!"

They started running, but he seemed to fly right alongside them, smashing his tail down and separating them.

"If that's how you want it, we'll play rough, too!"

Rose stood up, Digivice in hand.

"Let's teach this overgrown lizard a lesson, Gabumon!"

"You too, Agumon!!"

All the Digimon Digivolved to the Champion level, and attacked. They were thrown aside easily, and Michael ran to Stingmon's side.

"What's wrong? Why is he so much stronger?"

Anna was on the Digimon Analyzer in a moment.

"He's a Mega Digimon! Even eight Champion can't beat one Mega!"

Metalseadramon used River of Power, and they all flew into a bright white light. Crystal woke up in a mist, Angemon still holding onto her, and heard Michael groan as he sat up, waking Stingmon.

There was a strange roar in the mist, and both Stingmon and Angemon went to check it out. Two blasts of light hit them, sending them flying back, and both Dedigivolved.

"Patamon!"

"No!"

They caught their Digimon, and Michael seemed worried.

"Wormmon? You okay?"

The others had woken up by now, and a strange mechanical Digimon came out of the mist.

"It's another Mega Digimon! It's Machinedramon!" Anna said as soon as she saw his profile on the Digimon Analyzer.

The Champion level Digimon Digivolved to Ultimate, and flew in to attack. Machinedramon shot them all out of the sky, sending them flying back, his shots so powerful they made the floor crumble, and they fell through, holding onto their Digimon.

When they suddenly stopped in a black void of what appeared to be nothingness, they looked around in confusion. Weregarurumon and Garudamon were punching each other, but couldn't seem to control their own bodies. Anna looked at her fingers, seeing thread attached to each digit.

"We've become string puppets! And somebody's operating us!"

"Well, aren't you a little smarty pants?!" A voice above them mocked.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know? Why don't I help you look up my profile on your special computer?"

Her fingers moved along the keys against her will, and surprise made her eyes widen.

"It's another Mega Digimon, Puppetmon!"

He pulled the kids out of the way before shooting the Digimon with Puppet Pummel, making them all Dedigivolve. They all fell down the dark pit, and found themselves in a strange coliseum. A clown rolled up on a big red ball, and Rose got an angry vein pulsing in her head.

"I HATE clowns…" she muttered, glaring.

He told a story of how the Digidestined tried to save the world, but the Dark Master's defeated them.

"Ha!!! Like THAT'LL happen!" Rose retorted angrily, and the others agreed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I happen to mention that the story is true? I just wanted to give you a preview of the plot!"

The clown revealed himself to be a Digimon, and poor Chuumon panicked worse than before.

"It's Piedmon, a Mega Phantom Digimon!!"

"We'll see how great he is once WE'RE through with him!! Come on, Gabumon!!"

"Go get him, Agumon!!"

Both Digimon Warp-Digivolved, flying at the enemy.

"Show him we mean business, Wargreymon!!"

"Knock his block off, Metalgarurumon!!"

"Terra Force!!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!!"

Both attacks missed, and Ruby felt a bad feeling forming in her gut, as did Rose.

"WARGREYMON!!"

"METALGARURUMON!!"

"Trump Sword!!"

The attack made both of the Digimon Dedigivolve, and their partner's caught them before they hit the ground.

"This is bad…even two Mega Digimon couldn't bring him down…"

Gem looked worriedly at her sister.

"What now?"

"…I don't know…"

"You're Digimon are newly Digivolved! How can you expect them to fight a more skilled and superior Digimon!"

"Come down here and I'll show YOU who's superior!!" Rose growled.

Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, and Machinedramon came back, and Ruby looked around worriedly.

'What now? What now?'

She closed her eyes tight.

'It's all over…'

"Who would like to be the first to be destroyed?"

That's when the stress made Cathy snap, and tears formed in her eyes.

"I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO GO TO CAMP IN THE FIRST PLACE!! I JUST WANTED TO STAY HOME AND READ COMICS!! I JUST WANT TO BE A NORMAL KID!! CAN'T SOMEONE ELSE SAVE THE WORLD BESIDES ME!?! IT'S NOT FAIR!!"

"Cathy…"

"You're incessant whining is getting on my nerves! You'll be the first one to go!"

A small dagger was flying at her heart, and Rose moved to get between them, but Chuumon was faster. It hit the poor Digimon in the heart, and Cathy couldn't stop the tears as she picked him up.

"Chuumon! Speak to me!! You poor thing!"

"Cathy…it's time for me…to be deleted…"

He seemed to fall unconscious.

"CHUUMON!!"

He evaporated, and the air seemed to shine around where he'd been.

"Chuumon was a fool! Who'd like to be next to make their grand exit?"

"YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!!! I'LL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH THE WHOLE LOT OF YA!!!"

"Be my guest."

A bomb went off in front of the Dark Masters, and the Digidestined found themselves in a special barrier, Piximon with them.

"Piximon, why aren't we winning?! We're all together, just like you said we had to be! What's up?"

"The truth is, being together is not enough. You need something else in order to beat them."

"How are we supposed to know what if you don't help?!" Alice questioned, holding onto Yokomon.

"This is something you will discover on your own!!"

A blast shook the barrier, making a blinding white light.

"I'll stay behind and hold them!! You all make a run for it and head to the top of Spiral Mountain, but you'd better move it!!"

"But you won't make it!! Their all Mega Digimon!!" Ruby reasoned.

"I know I won't win, but I should be able to distract them long enough for you all to get away!"

"But-!"

"We need you on Spiral Mountain!! We're counting on you to beat 'em!!"

Another River of Power smashed into barrier, and Piximon flew out.

"Please go now!! You have a very important task ahead of you!! Once you succeed, no one will ever be able to stop you again!! I know you will make me proud of you!!"

He hit the barrier away with his spear, making them speed away.

"He's stronger than he looks." Michael stated, hugging Wormmon.

"He'll have to be…" John added.

'I hope he'll be okay…I'll miss him…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They looked around in the fog, seeing that it started clearing up, and found themselves on a beach. They were all sitting down on the sand, holding their Digimon.

"I'm tired…"

"I'm cold." Michael added to Crystal's complaint.

"Well, other than that, everyone's fine, right?" Ruby questioned, looking at each of them worriedly.

"…I feel like we've been here before…" Gem said, looking around.

"Wait…look at those smashed up phone booths!!" Anna added quickly.

"Could those be the same ones…?" Alice questioned, sitting up.

"It's like we've been traveling in one big circle!" Rose fumed.

They all continued walking along the beach, and Ruby looked up.

"Traveling in one big circle seems kinda pointless, doesn't it?"

"Wait! Maybe the pointlessness of it is the whole point!"

Everyone stared at Alice.

"Thanks for the philosophy, but I don't think it's helping…"

Screaming reached Ruby's ears, and she turned to the water to see wild splashing.

"Someone's gotta do something!" Michael looked at the Digimon.

"They're too tired. They'll be drowned themselves." Gem stated.

"Then we'll just have to go!" Michael retorted, heading to the water.

"Whoa there!"

John caught up to him, saying, "Maybe we should ALL go…we can use that boat."

Everyone got in, and left their Digimon on the shore as they paddled out. When they got closer, the high-pitched screaming deepened, and Shellmon came out of the water.

"Oh man!!!"

They started paddling as fast as their arms could go, Shellmon right behind them. Shellmon broke off the extra part to the boat, and were nearly toppled over.

"Bukamon, Digivolve to…GOMAMON!!"

"Tanemon, Digivolve to…PALMON!!"

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

"Yokomon, Digivolve to…BIYOMON!!"

Palmon, still on shore, used Poison Ivy to grab Shellmon's head as Biyomon and Tentomon used Spiral Twister and Super Shocker. Gomamon used Marching Fishes, which helped speed the boat back to shore.

Shellmon retreated, and everyone was back on shore. The sun seemed to shine brighter, and everyone looked down the beach, seeing a snack bar.

"YEAH!! FOOD!!"

"WAIT-!!"

Ruby's warning fell on deaf ears, but she followed.

'Just to make sure they're safe…' she assured herself.

Cathy tripped, accidentally bringing John down with her, and Michael stopped to help them up.

"Hurry up, guys!! They're gonna eat without us!!" Gomamon exclaimed.

They were about to follow, when the doorway was blocked with sand.

"It was a trap!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just GREAT!! I KNEW this was a bad idea!!"

Scorpiomon drilled through the sandy floor, and used Scorpion Storm.

"Wha-!…No…no…"

"Can't…breath…"

"Can't…stay awake…"

They all were soon unconscious on the floor, Ruby shielding Gem and Crystal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy, John, and Michael slowly approached the snack bar, and looked in the window to see everyone was unconscious and covered in sand. They heard Metalseadramon's voice, and hid behind some trees and bushes, watching as he talked with Scorpiomon.

As Scorpiomon ate the large amount of clams, he threw the shells, and one bounced off Gomamon's head, making him cry out softly. Metalseadramon heard, but they stayed hidden, and Metalseadramon checked on the others.

"THERE ARE ONLY SIX!! GO AND FIND THE OTHER TWO NOW!!" He ordered, and Scorpiomon scurried to obey.

He found them, but they ran faster than he did, and had the stamina to keep running. They hid behind some rocks, catching their breath, and found that Scorpiomon had disappeared. Their Digimon, hungry, found clams, breaking them open and eating the insides. Scorpiomon came out of the water, angry.

"Get your mitts off my clams!!"

Gomamon and Palmon Digivolved, dodging Scorpiomon's Scorpion Storm. Scorpiomon brushed off their attacks, and Wormmon jumped forward.

"You can't pick on my friends like that!! Wormmon, Digivolve to…STINGMON!!"

He flew up, looking intimidating.

"Spiking Strike!"

Scorpiomon hit him away roughly with his spiked tail.

"Stingmon!!"

Michael's crest started to glow, and Cathy and John looked in surprise at Stingmon as he Digivolved.

"Stingmon, Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!"

Togemon and Ikkakumon joined in, and they all went up against Scorpiomon.

"Desperado Blaster!!"

"Flower Cannon!!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!!"

Scorpiomon was knocked out, and they were racing to get back, Zudomon pulling Scorpiomon along.

"Come on, Paildramon!! Faster!!" Michael urged.

As they got closer, they saw Metalseadramon shoot fire from his mouth, and they rushed to get in.

"Come on, everybody!! Get up!!"

Michael helped up Alice as the others were pulled to their feet.

"Just keep moving!!"

The fire had already started, and Zudomon left Scorpiomon to cook. They found safety farther off, and Gem and Crystal looked in wonder at Paildramon as the others talked.

"We may not stand a chance against Metalseadramon…but how are we supposed to save the world, then?"

Ruby wracked her brain, giving herself a headache.

"Watch out!"

Everyone jumped at Tentomon's warning, and saw a large wave, Metalseadramon plunging through it.

"We'll draw him off! Zudomon, you get the others to safety!" Paildramon ordered, flying towards the Mega Digimon with Lillymon.

As he chased them, everyone piled onto Zudomon's back before he started swimming. Michael looked back, checking if Paildramon was alright.

"He's seen us!"

Metalseadramon started swimming after them, everyone urging Zudomon to go faster, when Lillymon and Paildramon decided to attack.

"Flower Cannon!!"

"Desperado Blaster!!"

The attacks just bounced off, and Metalseadramon hit them towards Zudomon, both Dedigivolving.

"Palmon!!"

"Minomon!!"

Zudomon stopped, turning to face Metalseadramon, who sank into the water. They all looked around, the suspense making their hearts race, when Metalseadramon rammed Zudomon in the side.

They were all knocked off, and started panicking in the water. Metalseadramon used River of Power, making Zudomon Dedigivolve to Gomamon and hit John in the face.

'Oh no…what now?'


	36. Chapter 36

Whamon shot out of the water, ramming Metalseadramon, and swallowed the children and their Digimon, swimming as fast as he could underwater. As they sat in his stomach, Anna opened her laptop and attached some wires.

"What are you doing?" Alice questioned.

"I've connected my laptop to Whamon's senses, so we're seeing what HE sees."

"…Cool…"

Whamon brought them up near an island, where John was fishing, Gomamon swimming in the water. As Gatomon caught some fish, Anna looked up at Ruby, her laptop open and humming.

"Ruby, I think Wargreymon is the key to defeating the Dark Masters…"

"Really? How?"

"His claws are called Dramon Destroyers, so they can defeat them."

"Really? Well, ain't that something? Ready to beat them up, Agumon?"

She turned to see Agumon eat a whole, LIVE, fish in one bite…and the fish was as big as he was…

"Agumon…NEVER do that again…"

A cry and splashing caught everyone's attention, and they looked around.

"John?" Michael questioned, Minomon in his arms.

"Down here…"

John looked a bit peeved, sitting in the water.

"And look what I caught…"

He held up his rod, and Gomamon was tangled in the wire.

"This is no time for jokes! DIVERMON ARE COMING!!!"

"…WHAT are coming?"

"Divermon are Metalseadramon's henchmen!!"

"…GET IN THE WHALE!! GET IN THE WHALE!!!"

Once they were inside, they were diving again. When there was a beeping sound coming from Anna's laptop, Whamon dove to the ocean floor, landing softly.

"Keep quiet! It's the Divermon!" Anna whispered, a finger to her lips.

When the beeping was starting to die out, Gem put hands to her ears.

"My ears hurt…" She whispered, looking pained.

"We dove too fast. I'll relieve some of the pressure."

Whamon burped, and the pressure lifted.

"Thank kami…" Rose muttered.

The beeping came back, louder and faster.

"They've found us!!"

Whamon started swimming as fast as he could, going down a chasm. The Divermon couldn't take the pressure, and Anna looked through her laptop.

"There's a path through that wall that we can take to safety." Anna finally stated.

As Whamon headed for it, Metalseadramon went after them, and Whamon went through the tunnel like a torpedo, Metalseadramon hot on their tail. When they got out of the water, in a river, they got on Whamon's head before Metalseadramon surfaced.

"You stay back, you overgrown water snake!! Get him, Agumon!!"

Agumon nodded.

"Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!"

He flew at Metalseadramon as Gabumon, Biyomon, and Gomamon Digivolved to Champion, taking them to shore.

"Whamon, leave! You're too big of a target!!" Ruby ordered, running along the shore.

"Get him, Wargreymon!!"

Metalseadramon caught Wargreymon in his jaws, ready to crush him as he resurfaced from the water.

"WARGREYMON!!"

Whamon rammed into Metalseadramon, Wargreymon being freed, but Metalseadramon shot Whamon through the head with his River of Power.

"NO!!"

Gem hugged Gatomon as she nearly cried, when Wargreymon used Metalseadramon's River of Power to power up his own Great Tornado, going straight through the Digimon. They all looked at Whamon sadly, Gem hiding her face in her sister's side as Ruby held Koromon under her arm.

"Whamon…"

"Please…save our world…I'm counting on you all…"

He disappeared, just like Chuumon, and Metalseadramon followed suit.

"H-He's gone…H-He died…"

Crystal's tears wet the band she had over her eyes, which she lifted. She was hugging her sister's side, looking like a lost child, Patamon on her head. They turned to see Cathy was making small mounds, wooden crosses in the middle.

"Who are those for?" Alice asked sympathetically, kneeling beside her sister.

"That one's for Whamon, this ones for Sukamon, the next one's for Leomon, and this one…"

She hiccupped softly.

"Is for Chuumon…"

Alice pulled her sister into a one-armed hug.

"It's okay…they'll be reborn in Primary Village…"

Michael hugged his sad sister from behind.

"Please don't cry…I don't want to see you sad…"

Ruby sighed, her eyes sympathetic.

"Come on, guys…we need to move…"

"Why?"

Cathy looked up at her with watery eyes.

"We need to defeat the Dark Masters…we need to rest…"

"I'm not fighting anymore!!"

Gem lifted her face from her sister's side.

"B-But…what about your mommy and daddy?"

"Every time we fight, we lose someone we care for!! What if-?! …What if we lose them…?"

There was silence, and Ruby looked up at the sky.

"…We'll lose everything if we DON'T fight…"

Anna looked a bit uncomfortable.

"If it's the only way…" She agreed softly.

"I don't want to!!"

"Cathy…"

"Leave her alone, Ruby." Rose cut off her cousin sharply.

"Rose…you know we're gonna have to fight…and we're gonna have to fight together…"

"Let us mourn a little, at least!" Rose shot back.

"We can't live in the past, Rose…we need to look at the FUTURE…and to keep a future, we need to save our worlds…"

"Give us some time! We've lost some good friends!"

Ruby didn't object. In fact, she was feeling mournful as well. But she needed to keep them moving, or all those deaths would be for nothing…

They saw the water start reconfiguring itself, and Anna looked at Spiral Mountain thoughtfully.

"As we defeat each Dark Master, their domain is reconfigured so that it can return to normal…"

"Well, that's ONE down…" John said as he looked back at a forest.

"Maybe we should get out of the open…"

They all nodded, following him. As they walked through the forest, lost in their own thoughts, they nearly stumbled when the ground began to move underneath them.

"What's going on?" Crystal questioned, holding onto her sister for support.

"The ground's moving! Quick, jump off!"

They did so, but then THAT ground started moving, too!

"What's going on?!" Rose questioned, pissed.

"Someone wants to get us somewhere quick!! Follow me!!"

Everyone followed Ruby into the treetops, and sat on the branches.

"It must be a Dark Master…"

Ruby sighed.

"We'll need to fight…"

"Koromon can't just keep Digivolving, Ruby. He needs a rest." Anna advised.

"I know…"

Ruby looked worried, when Gem and John disappeared.

"GEM!! JOHN!!"

Ruby looked around in worry.

"GEM!!!"

Anna and Michael vanished, making Ruby panic more. When she disappeared with Alice, Rose growled.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"I-I don't know…"

Crystal was hugging her sister, scared to have her suddenly vanish, as the Digimon looked around for their partners. When Cathy vanished, Rose was ready to lash out at something, anything!

"Rose…"

Crystal's scared, shaky voice made Rose force down her anger and look around.

"Go look for the others."

She told the Digimon, when the trees and branches suddenly disappeared, showing the forest floor.

"Whoa…"

Crystal seemed surprised, the change of scenery obvious to her heightened sense of touch.

"Rose…what's going on…?"

"I…I don't know…"

Rose stood up, looking around, when a voice echoed among the trees.

"Do you guys wanna play with me?"

She remembered that voice…

"Puppetmon!"

"Yeah, that's me…you wanna play?"

"If by 'play' you mean I want to beat your butt, then yes!"

"You're no fun!"

The Mega Digimon appeared behind Crystal, saying, "What about you? Do you wanna play with me?"

Crystal jumped at the close proximity of the voice, immediately moving to where her sister's was.

"You stay AWAY from my little sister, oh so help me GOD, I'll-!!!"

Rose was too angry to finish her threat, and put her arms protectively around her sister's shoulders.

"Awww…why don't you just chill?"

He threw a red ball, which opened. Rose pushed Crystal out of the way before it wrapped around her arms and legs, and she fell to the ground.

"You gonna come with me or not?"

"No!"

Crystal wished she had Patamon with her, when she heard Puppetmon move over to Rose.

"If you don't, you can say goodbye to your sister!"

"Wait! …I'll go…"

"That's more like it."

"CRYSTAL!!!"

But Puppetmon had already left with her sister, and a helpless rage filled her blood like adrenaline.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL BE SPLINTERS!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!?! YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER MESSED WITH ME!!!"

The ground started to shift again, and, when it stopped, she saw the Digimon and her cousins.

"ROSE!!"

Gabumon was at her side in a moment, and cut through the red material with his claws.

"It's Puppetmon! He's got Crystal!"

She was on her feet, and noticed Patamon was gone.

"Let's go find her!"

Ruby moved forward, ready to calm down her enraged cousin.

"Rose, we don't know where he is…"

"THEN LET'S FIND HIM!!" Rose shouted, her instincts taking over.

"You won't be disturbing Puppetmon during his playtime."

They turned to see a wingless bird-like Digimon, and the Digimon seemed to bristle.

"It's Kiwimon!"

"Where's my sister!!"

Kiwimon only chuckled.

"ANSWER ME!!"

Everyone unconsciously took a step away from Rose, every instance that she was mad popping up and mixing together to show the anger they saw before them.

"Pummel Peck!!"

They dodged the attack, and Biyomon flew forward.

"Don't hurt my friends!! Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Burn him up, Birdramon!!"

"Meteor Wing!!"

The attack defeated Kiwimon easily, but when she Dedigivolved and landed in front of Alice, all hell seemed to break loose.

"LOOK WHAT SHE DID!!! NOW WE MAY NEVER FIND CRYSTAL!!"

Michael stepped forward, saying, "We'll find her, Rose…we won't just abandon her…"

Rose seemed to calm down slightly, but guilt flashed across her face before another voice rang through her ears.

"ROSE!! GABUMON!!"

"CRYSTAL!!"

Rose turned, and hugged her sister.

"I got away from Puppetmon!! And Patamon showed me this mat with voodoo dolls that he was using to make us teleport! And a remote that made the ground move!! But it won't happen again!! I destroyed 'em!!"

As the others congratulated her, Rose felt a pain in her heart.

'They don't need me to protect them anymore…'

A lost look flashed across her face.

'…Then I shouldn't hold them back anymore…'

She turned, feeling like she was tearing her own heart out.

'If you really love something…'

She felt light tears in her eyes.

'You have to let it go…'

She started walking into the shadows, and turned, seeing Gabumon following her. She looked at her family one last time.

'I'm sorry…goodbye…'

And, with that last thought, she blended into the shadows and disappeared…


	37. Chapter 37

"Where is she? She wouldn't just walk off like that…"

Ruby tried to believe those words, at least.

"Will we find her, Ruby?" Crystal asked cautiously, holding Patamon.

"I'm sure we will…we just gotta keep looking…"

"…I miss her…"

Ruby nodded, looking at the sky.

'Rose…where are you? We need you…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rose, why aren't we with the others? Did something happen?"

Gabumon's questions fell on deaf ears as Rose chose to ignore him. She stopped beside a lake, looking at the sky.

"Have you ever felt…unnecessary?"

"Rose…"

"They don't need a bodyguard anymore…so what's the point of staying?"

"They're your family…"

"And my role in that family was to protect them until they could protect themselves! …And now…"

She looked at the ground, eyes downcast.

"They can protect themselves…I'm…obsolete…"

"Rose, what makes you think that? I need you!"

She looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry…you can head back if you want…"

"No! I'll follow you wherever YOU go!"

She couldn't deter the determined Digimon, and nodded slightly.

"It's sad, really…"

She nearly jumped, and glared at the giant tree-like Digimon.

"Cherrymon…" She heard Gabumon growl.

"What do YOU want?" She growled.

"Temper, temper…I'm here to help you…"

She perked slightly, hands still in her pockets.

"If you look into this lake, you will see the face of the one who's holding you back from being as strong as you can be…"

She shrugged slightly, moving over to the water.

"Rose…"

"It sounds stupid, but it won't hurt to look…"

She looked over the edge, but her eyes widened when she saw a familiar face looking back at her.

"Ruby?!"

"She is your destined rival…you must defeat her, or stay in her shadow forever…"

Rose looked so torn, and Gabumon moved to her side.

"She's your cousin! She's family! She would risk her LIFE for you! For all her family! You can't seriously be thinking of fighting her!"

She nodded hesitantly, saying, "Yeah…she's my cousin…I would never attack her!! Not and actually hurt her!!" She amended, glaring at the tree Digimon.

"You don't believe that…not in your heart of hearts, anyway…"

It almost looked like she shook from a physical blow.

"Friendship, loyalty, family…those are nice words, but that's all they are…words…"

She looked at her crest, seeing it refuse to glow.

'No…'

"Now choose…"

She looked at Gabumon in surprise.

"It's your choice. Not Cherrymon's, not your father's, and not mine! YOU have to choose!"

"B-But…what if I choose wrong?"

"I know you'll choose the best one…"

She felt tears build in her eyes.

"Oh, Gabumon…"

She hugged him, and he hugged her back. Her crest glowed, enveloping both human and Digimon in a warm blue light.

"Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!"

Rose jumped on his back before he ran off into the trees.

"Rose…friendship, loyalty…they're not just words, they're REAL…and I'll prove it to you…"

Rose nodded, closing her eyes.

'Is this right…?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Garbagemon shot at them, Ruby helping them evade, she couldn't help but feel like her cousin was nearby.

'Rose, where are you? I could use some help here!'

She saw the last Garbagemon start sucking in Gem and Gatomon, and moved forward.

"GEM!! METALGREYMON!!"

He made a move to save them, but a voice stopped him.

"Metal Wolf Claw!!"

The Garbagemon was destroyed, and Metalgarurumon revealed himself, and Rose walked out of the shadows, her face unusually blank.

"Rose! Thank kami you're back!"

Ruby smiled as Metalgreymon Dedigivolved to Agumon.

"It's great to see you guys! We were worried-!"

Agumon was cut off as Metalgarurumon's Metal Wolf Snout hit the ground before him.

"Digivolve to Wargreymon!! I won't miss next time!"

Ruby looked at Rose in confusion.

"What's going on?! Rose, why are you making them fight?!"

"It's something I have to do…" She answered in monotone, looking at her Digimon.

"Agumon…"

He looked at Ruby's guilty eyes.

"…Be careful…"

He nodded, looking hesitant.

"Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!"

The two Mega Digimon clashed, soon flying into the air.

"Rose…why…?"

"I'm tired of being in your shadow…of being…obsolete…"

"What?! You-You RETARD!"

Rose didn't expect the slap across the face, and looked at her cousin in surprise.

"What in the WORLD made you think you were obsolete?! You don't know how many times I've looked to YOU for courage, YOU for strength…What would make the thought even enter your mind?!"

Rose seemed surprised, and then guilt flashed through her eyes.

"But…"

"Don't even start!! If I find the punk who made you believe that garbage, I swear to KAMI, my foot will be so far up their ass they'll have to eat around my foot!!"

Rose smirked slightly. She'd never heard her cousin so pissed.

'We're more alike than I thought…'

Ruby suddenly looked around.

"Gem? Anna?"

A bright light surprised them all, and brought them into a world of pure white, Koromon and Tsunomon with them. Gem's glazed eyes caught Ruby's attention, and everyone focused on her.

"This world shows the balance of darkness and light."

Another, echoed voice layered Gem's own, making Ruby tense.

"The light represents the good in the world, and the darkness is the evil. When the darkness becomes larger than the light…"

Darkness filled the space, blocking the light, surprising them.

"It upsets the balance."

They all looked around, and the darkness turned to a night in Japan. In fact, it was the same night they'd gotten that Digiegg four years ago! There was a bright white circle in the sky, Greymon and the other Digimon, Parrotmon, floating into it.

"He passed through the Dimensional Divide…"

She turned to the others.

"Some time ago, a Digiegg fell through a hole from our world to yours."

"Wait…Gem…what are you talking about?"

Ruby seemed a little defensive.

"My theory is that someone is using Gem's body to speak for them." Anna stated.

Gem spoke again.

"My wish is that there be peace and happiness for everyone…"

"What ARE you exactly?" John questioned.

"I'm similar to the Digimon, I was produced by data taken from the Internet, but there's a difference…Unlike the Digimon, we're unable to take a shape in the form of a physical body. In order to communicate with you, I had to temporarily borrow Gem?"

"Why her?" Crystal questioned, Patamon on her head, just as questioning.

"I had to take Gem. She's the only one I'm able to communicate with. To be honest, I wanted to contact you when you arrived at File Island, but it was completely impossible under the circumstances."

They were all lifted into the air, making them panic a moment, before they started flying through the air, nine beams of light coming from the white gateway in the sky, landing on each of them.

"What's with the light?" Anna questioned.

"Its purpose is to process all of your vital information."

"…Weird…"

"Just follow me…I'll explain it to you…"

They headed to the gateway, Parrotmon and Greymon going through completely as well. They looked around, seeing stone walls and what looked like laboratory equipment. They walked around, Anna analyzing the machines intently.

"Look! Digieggs!"

They followed Alice to the case, which held nine Digieggs, each uniquely patterned.

"Look! They each have a Digivice and a crest!!" Minomon stated, looking interested.

They saw what looked like ghosts move around, the hooded men tinkering with the machines.

"These men are just computer images." Gem stated.

"They are figments from the past who have been digitally transmitted to your present."

"…Interesting…" Anna murmured.

Crystal was feeling the walls, when she felt a familiar tablet.

"This is from Myotismon's castle!!"

Biyomon flew around.

"And here's Myotismon's secret passage!!"

"Who are they, though?"

"They're monitoring the positive and negative forces, to preserve harmony in the world." Gem answered.

"We took the information we scanned from all of you, then we created your Digivices and crests."

"That was you?" Cathy questioned.

"Does that mean you're the one who chose us?" Crystal questioned.

"Yes it is."

"What makes US so special? …Besides the obvious?"

"You made it possible for Greymon to survive and Digivolve, and it couldn't have been accomplished without help from you and Gem." Gem answered her sister's question.

"But he Digivolved without me…"

"A Digimon CAN'T Digivolve without you. It doesn't work that way. The fact you were both there made him Digivolve in order to protect you."

"But we didn't even have a Digivice…" Ruby stated, looking strangely at her sister.

"A Digivice is just a tool that's designed to help in the Digivolving process. It assists you by making you aware of your powers, but it's the special qualities in each of you that really make it work. The same thing with the crests…can you tell me what your personal crest REALLY represents?"

"Mine means Courage…"

"Mine's Love."

"Sincerity."

"Reliability…"

"Kindness…"

"Hope!"

"Knowledge…"

"Mine's…"

Crystal smiled.

"Isn't yours Friendship, sis?"

Rose nodded, looking guilty.

"All of that's true, but there's more to it than that…every one of you has strengths and weaknesses, so we took each of your strongest qualities that you possessed four years ago, and then made a crest for them. If that trait is lost, the Digimon may become corrupted."

Ruby looked guilty as she muttered, "Skullgreymon…"

The conversation turned to the Digieggs, and Michael asked, "Who do these belong to?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gem questioned with a smile.

They all looked at the Digieggs, seeing which was which through the crests.

"Yes…but I'm afraid I have bad news…"

They turned to Gem's sorrowful face.

"The Dark Masters caught wind of our plan and have worked VERY hard to defeat us…"

The doors slid open, letting in metal, machine-like Digimon. As they started running, Gem sighed.

"Save your breath. They're only computer images."

Anna was on her laptop, going through the Digimon Analyzer.

"That's Gardromon. And the other one is Mekanorimon."

They watched helplessly as the Digimon attacked the holographic, hooded men, blowing them up, the screams ringing in their ears. When a holographic Piedmon came into view, John nearly had a heart attack.

"AHHH!!"

"John…it's only a hologram…breath, man…"

Alice giggled at the look on his face before turning to watch the hologram with her family. Piedmon broke the glass for the case holding the Digieggs, and pulled out the crests before a younger Gennai ran at him with a sword. After his first swing missed, Piedmon placed a strange black ball in Gennai's back, but Gennai was able to capture a Mekanorimon, getting inside, and grabbed the Digieggs and Digivices.

As he was attacked, he blew a hole through the ceiling and flew out. They flew after him, tailing the group of Gardromon tailing him, and saw, in the aftermath of an explosion, Gennai dropped a Digiegg.

"That's mine!" Minomon exclaimed, watching it fall.

As the holograms disappeared, File Island came into view.

"After Gennai rescued the Digieggs and Digivices, many years passed by, until finally…"

They saw the Digieggs hatch, and smiled at the small Fresh level Digimon carrying the Digivices in their mouths. They saw the Digimon grow until they were at the In-Training level, and the Digivices disappeared, them falling from the sky not long after.

"Not my best landing…"

Rose smiled sheepishly, making the others giggle.

"The question is, what exactly are the Dark Masters planning? We are working day and night to try and find out, and until we do, all we can do is guess and try to outwit them before something terrible happens."

"Then what now?" Rose questioned.

"It's hard to say, but I believe you'll all find an answer on your own…"

They were soon back where they'd been before the light had washed over them, and Gem was unconscious. When she woke up, she didn't seem to remember being possessed.

"Rose…now that we KNOW why we're the Digidestined…we need to fight together to save our worlds…"

Ruby looked up at her cousin with tired eyes, almost like she was older than she really was.

"Are you coming with us, then?"

Rose shook her head slightly.

"But…"

"It's not because I hate you…and it's not because I don't want to be here…I just need some time by myself to think…I'm sorry…"

Ruby only nodded slightly, understanding, and Rose, holding Tsunomon under her arm, walked into the shadows.

'I'll be back…I promise…'


	38. Chapter 38

"Why is everyone splitting up, sis…why?"

Ruby shrugged, her eyes showing her worry.

'How are we supposed to save the world is we're splitting up like this?'

Flashback:

"I'm not going!"

Everyone turned to look at Cathy.

"But-!"

"I'm sorry! I just-! …I can't take it anymore…"

Ruby looked at her sympathetically, and John stepped forward.

"I'll stay behind with her…then she won't be in danger…"

"I'll stay, too!" Michael agreed.

"…Just stay safe…we'll meet up with you guys again…I hope…"

Ruby watched with sad eyes as they walked away, and Koromon looked up at her in worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I just hope…that we really ARE the Digidestined…and that we're destined to come together again…"

End Flashback:

"Well, I say we go to Puppetmon's house and get outta here!" Crystal stated, drawing Ruby from her reverie.

"But it's dangerous!" Gem objected softly.

"We can just check it out…" Anna suggested.

Alice nodded in agreement, but Ruby looked undecided.

"…Okay…but we're not gonna fight, got it?"

They all nodded, and followed Crystal.

'I hope this turns out well…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cathy…are you okay?"

Michael looked up at her with wide eyes, and she nodded.

"Just a little…lost…"

"We're here for you, Cathy…" John assured.

They soon saw a fallen tree, not to mention blood, and Cathy and Michael ran to the Digimon's aid.

"It's Ogremon!" John stated in shock, but seeing the Digimon knocked out and bleeding, he helped his sister and brother bring him to a hollow tree. He pulled out bandages and disinfectant, something he'd grabbed quickly after changing in his own world, and cleaned him up, using thick branches to hold the broken arm in place.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Michael asked, looking worried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine…" John tried to sound reassuring, to sound certain, to be the big brother that both of them needed.

"He's waking up!"

Both boys turned to see Cathy helping Ogremon sit up, but he seemed surprised.

"Why are you helping me? After everything I've done?"

"You were in trouble! We weren't about to leave you there!"

Cathy looked stubborn about the topic.

"Our parents taught us to help anyone in need, no matter who they are! It's the right thing."

He seemed touched, and it was surprising that they actually befriended the enemy from File Island.

"Awww…where are your friends?"

Cathy jumped, and hid behind her brother as he glared at Puppetmon, Gomamon on his head, glaring just as hotly. Another familiar voice made them all turn in surprise.

"What's going on here?"

"E-Etemon?" Cathy asked in disbelief.

"Not anymore! Now I'm Metaletemon!!"

"…Okay…what's the difference?"

John knew this would make Metaletemon blow his top…and it did…

Which also led to him and Puppetmon fighting as they ran.

"He looked like a weird monkey!" Michael panted out as they ran.

"He is! He could make Digimon at the Champion level Dedigivolve!!"

"Only Ultimate Digimon can defeat him!" Cathy added in.

They hid behind a large tree, and Cathy breathed out a sigh of relief. After a few minutes, she turned to Ogremon.

"Why are you always fighting Leomon, anyway?"

"It's our destiny! It's my honor as an Ogremon to defeat my rival!"

"But what will you do afterwards?"

"After?"

"Yeah…if you actually defeat Leomon, what will you do?"

"…I've never really thought about it…"

"What have we here?"

"METALETEMON!!"

John jumped to his feet, and grabbed his siblings.

"RUN!!"

As they ran, Minomon said, "We need to beat him! Come on, Michael!"

"But…"

'I don't want anyone to get hurt…'

Minomon jumped up.

"Minomon, Digivolve to…WORMMON!!"

"Don't!"

A strange lion-like Digimon appeared before them, and Cathy felt like she knew them.

"L-Leomon?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well…I think I should go in by myself…"

"But-!"

"With Koromon, I'll be fine, but you guys don't stand a chance."

"I need to go with you! I'm the only one who knows what it's like in there!" Crystal argued, Patamon nodding on her head.

"…Maybe we should all go…" Anna advised.

"I suppose…"

Ruby sounded defeated, but the look of triumph on their faces nearly made her smile.

"Fine, but be careful! Let's check out the perimeter first."

She looked around with her mini telescope, and found two Digimon guarding the entrance. She gave her Digivice to Anna, who put it into her laptop and looked for them on her Digimon Analyzer.

"Deramon and Floramon."

Ruby nodded, saying, "Come on, Koromon…"

He nodded, and Digivolved before jumping out to attack.

"Wait!!"

They stopped, Ruby putting a hand over Agumon's mouth.

"Don't you work for Puppetmon?" Alice asked warily.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we like him!"

Ruby looked at them defensively, and asked, "Can you show us around, then?"

"Sure! He's not here now."

They followed the two Digimon, Ruby still on guard, but it seemed they didn't have any bad intentions. They all looked out a window, seeing Puppetmon in the distance.

"Can you stall him?" Crystal questioned.

"Sure!"

They went outside, hearing the blast of a cannon.

"Can't get away THAT easily."

'Oh just GREAT…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm Saberleomon."

"Leomon!!"

Cathy hugged him around the neck, and he silently led all of them away, taking them to what John and Gomamon recognized as Digitamamon's diner. It was broken down, but still the same.

Saberleomon Dedigivolved to Leomon, and they go inside, finding Gekomon and Otamamon hiding inside as well. As Cathy tries to soothe them, Leomon asks where the others are.

"We're…kinda taking a break from each other…"

"What? Why?"

"…Some of us got tired of fighting…"

Leomon saw John's gaze drift to his sister, who was pretending not to listen.

"But you can't save both worlds without being together." He reasoned.

"…I'm sure we'll be together again…but…Rose seemed so…lost…"

Michael hugged Wormmon, saying, "But we're family…I'm sure she'll come back…she won't stop trying to protect us…"

He seemed so sure that a small smile flashed across John's face.

"Yeah…she'll come back…"

Leomon heard a sound, and walked outside to see Metaletemon. He Digivolved, rushing in to fight, and Gomamon Digivolved to help.

"Guys?"

He saw the hesitancy in his brother's eyes, and the stubborn helplessness in Cathy's.

'They're scared…'

He saw Metaletemon throw a Metal Punch at Cathy, and panicked.

"NO!!"

Saberleomon took the hit, and Cathy was at his side in a moment.

"SABERLEOMON!!!"

She felt tears in her eyes…he was going to die…because she refused to fight…

"Ikkakumon!! Let's finish this!!"

"Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!"

"Ha!! You can't break through my armor!! It's made of indestructible Chrome Digizoid!"

"But so is my hammer."

Zudomon threw the heavy metal hammer, and it cracked the front of the metal. Saberleomon stood up slightly, and shot one attack at the weakened area, defeating Metaletemon. He fell back down, weakened, and even Ogremon had tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, Cathy…I'll be reborn in Primary Village…"

"Saberleomon…"

The tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and she hugged him as he disappeared.

"It's okay…he'll be reborn at Primary Village…" John tried to counsel her.

"Primary Village is destroyed…"

All three siblings turned to Ogremon.

"I traveled there…it was the first place the Dark Masters attacked…"

"So…he's not coming back…"

"I say we defeat the Dark Masters! Maybe if we do, Primary Village will be restored, and all our friends will be reborn!"

Michael sounded stubborn, and the others nodded.

'I promise we'll avenge you, Leomon…I promise…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, you chickens!"

"Where have I heard THAT one before?" Alice said sarcastically, following her cousins as they raced to follow Puppetmon.

"Redvegiemon!!"

The Digimon jumped forward.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

The three Champion Digimon wiped out the Redvegiemon, and saw Puppetmon's house come at them, looking like a transformer from their uncle's comics, and went against it without knowing what was going on further off…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, you're here, Metalgarurumon!! Go on, attack them!!"

Puppetmon's strings couldn't seem to make Metalgarurumon move, and Rose came out of the shadows.

"It's futile, Puppetmon…"

Rose's eyes looked hard, angry.

"It's the end of your games…"

"Metal Wolf Claw!!"

As Puppetmon lay on the ground, the cogs slowly coming to a stop, he choked out, "Wh-What do you have…that I don't have…?"

Rose stopped, looking at the sky, and Metalgarurumon looked at her as well.

"Family…and friends…"

And she walked away as the cogs stopped turning and his heart stopped beating, frozen and alone…


	39. Chapter 39

Ruby looked tiredly at Spiral Mountain.

'Finally…after that mess with Machinedramon…we're finally here…'

Ladydevimon landed before them, and Ruby tensed again.

"I'll take care of her!" Gatomon says optimistically, jumping from Gem's arms.

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

It was like a catfight up there, for goodness sake!!

After a Celestial Arrow passed through her chest, Ladydevimon cried out and disappeared.

"Yes!! Great job!!"

Angewomon Dedigivolved, landing in Gem's arms as Gatomon, when Piedmon appeared.

'No…not yet…'

"Alice, take Crystal and go find the others!!"

"But-!"

"Don't argue!!"

She sounded so desperate that Alice nodded, and Biyomon Digivolved, both girls jumping on.

"Be careful…"

"Come on, buddy! We've gotta hold him off!"

Ruby looked at Gem and Anna.

"You two stay safe…"

She ruffled Gem's hair before Agumon stepped forward.

"Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We finally made it…"

Cathy looked around with sad eyes.

"It's so…devastated…"

John felt the regret and guilt in his sister seep through, and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, soon…"

Michael was busy talking with Ogremon and the Gekomon and Otamamon who'd come with them, wanting to help them fight the Dark Masters. They soon found a frightened Digimon, and Cathy coaxed him out of hiding.

"It's Elecmon…he's the caretaker of Primary Village…" Palmon explained.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

He seemed downhearted, and Cathy smiled.

"Do you want to come with us? We're going up against the Dark Masters…"

"The Dark Masters?! Are you serious?!"

"Of course we are!! The others are probably waiting for us…"

"Others? You mean Crystal and Patamon?"

"Yeah! Crystal's our cousin."

"She's out there…fighting the Dark Masters?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I'll go with you."

As they walked, John suddenly stopped.

"I've gotta go…"

"But, John-!"

"I'll meet up with you and the others later…I promise…"

He lifted up Gomamon, but nearly stopped when he saw the sadness in Cathy's eyes.

"I won't be gone forever…I PROMISE you…I'll be back…"

She nodded, grabbing hold of Michael's hand.

"…Okay…"

She hugged her departing brother.

"I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you, too…but promise you'll be strong for me…"

"…I will…"

'I promise…I promise…'


	40. Chapter 40

"Wargreymon…"

He was being beat up so bad, he had no time to recover, let alone react. He flew back, and Ruby, aching from bruises, caught him.

"Wargreymon, are you okay?"

She felt tears in her eyes at the pain on his face, when Gem stood up.

"Stay back!!" Ruby shouted desperately.

"But, sis-!!"

"We need to wait for the others!!"

Ruby stood up, helping up Wargreymon.

"You know it hurts me to see you hurt…but please…keep fighting…"

He nodded, but she reluctantly released his arm before he flew back in.

'I'm sorry...just keep it up…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When did we get into this dark cave?" Gabumon questioned, looking around.

Rose didn't answer him, her eyes looking glazed and downcast.

"Rose?"

"…Gabumon…have you ever felt…alone?"

"Rose…"

"I feel like no one understands me…no one seems to understand that I'm not invincible…I'm only human…"

She sat against the wall, a strange black aura surrounding her.

"Rose…"

He sounded worried, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why can't I be like them? Why can't I cry and laugh and scream and yell…?"

"You can…"

"But if I do…they'll be disappointed in me…"

She hugged her knees.

"If I do, I won't be that pillar that holds them up…the person they take strength and courage from…"

"Rose, they'll love you no matter what you do…"

"How can you be so sure?"

She looked so lost and helpless, her eyes glazed over.

"…Because they're your family…and the only way they'll be disappointed is if you stop trying…"

A light came back in her eyes as she remembered her father's words.

'NEVER say never…and never stop trying…as long as you do that, I'll be proud of you…no matter what happens…'

She perked, saying, "You're right…"

The darkness around her disappeared, and swirled above her.

"What's that?" She asked curiously, standing.

"I don't know…it kept growing bigger…every time you thought your family didn't care for you…"

Rose glared at it.

"…But they do…I was just too blind to see it…"

The darkness disappeared, along with the cave, and she looked around in surprise.

"ROSE!!"

She turned around in surprise.

"John?"

Her cousin ran up, looking breathless.

"I've been looking all over for you!"

"Really?"

They heard a scream, and both perked.

"ALICE!!!"

They run, and see Crystal looking down a deep hole in the ground, Patamon flying around it worriedly.

"CRYSTAL!!"

"SIS!!!"

Crystal hugged her sister before saying, "Alice and Biyomon fell down into that hole! We need to get her and go to Spiral Mountain! The others are there, fighting Piedmon!"

'…No…'

She climbed down, saying, "Crystal, don't be scared, okay?"

She nodded, taking her sister's words for it, as John and her followed.

They found Alice, her sky blue eyes glazed over, the dark aura surrounding her as Biyomon tried in vain to reach her.

"Alice!!"

John shook his sister's shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Alice, come on!! Alice!!!"

Rose kneeled in front of her cousin, hearing her mutter something.

"I have to find John and Cathy and Michael and Rose…If I don't, our worlds will be doomed!! And it'll be all my fault…my fault…"

"Alice, it's not your responsibility…we're all here to help you…the weight isn't yours to carry alone…"

Rose's voice sounded strangely soft and understanding. Alice seemed to perk.

"Rose…?"

"Yeah, it's me…and John's here, too…"

"John…"

"Listen, Alice…you don't need to worry…I'm right here…I'll take the weight, if you want…just come back…come on…" Rose coaxed, shaking her cousin's shoulder.

The light seemed to be coming back.

"Ruby…Wargreymon…Piedmon…"

Rose felt her heart constrict.

'We need to go to Spiral Mountain!'

"Yeah…aren't you coming?"

She seemed to snap out of it, and the cave disappeared.

"Let's go!"

Biyomon nodded.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

Rose and John jumped on Garurumon's back, and the others got on Birdramon.

"Come on, Garurumon!! They need us!!"

And they raced towards Spiral Mountain, hoping they'd get there in time…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RUBY!!!"

The force of Piedmon's attack threw Ruby and Wargreymon back. Ruby struggled to get on her knees, tears falling softly down her cheeks as she saw a weakened Wargreymon before her.

"…Buddy…Wargreymon…"

She crawled over to him, cradling his head.

"Wargreymon…are you okay? Come on…speak to me, buddy…"

She cried, tears landing on his cheeks.

"RUBY!!"

Ruby turned slightly to see Rose jump off Garurumon's back and run towards her. A small smile flitted across her face, her eyes closing slightly from exhaustion.

"Rose…I knew you'd make it…I knew it…"

She fell to the side, nearly unconscious, but her cousin caught, skidding on her knees.

"RUBY!!"

'I'm so sorry…I should've gotten here sooner…'

"Ruby…wake up…"

Tears were building in her crimson brown eyes, and Ruby smiled softly.

"I'll try…I knew you'd come…you're such a great friend…"

Rose's crest started glowing as she nodded.

"I wouldn't leave my best friend to fight alone…"

Garurumon nuzzled Wargreymon, the light from Rose's crest healing Wargreymon completely. He Dedigivolved to Gabumon, and Warp-Digivolved to Metalgarurumon.

"Come on, Ruby…"

Rose helped up her cousin as both Mega Digimon charged at Piedmon, actually getting in a few good hits before he threw a large white handkerchief over them.

"METALGARURUMON!!!"

"WARGREYMON!!!"

They ran forward, hearts clenched in panicking pain, when another handkerchief was thrown over them. Gem shot up, and Crystal caught on that something was wrong.

"RUBY!!"

"ROSE!!"

Piedmon lifted the white cloth, showing he'd made them key chains.

"Hey!! Turn them back NOW!! Or I'll have Zudomon beat your ass!!"

Then Anna turned to Andromon.

"Let's get out of here!"

Andromon led them to a cave, and stayed outside, ready to stay out.

"Andromon!!"

Crystal almost seemed ready to stop, but John grabbed her wrist, still running. The room they came out in had a ditch, a trapeze across it. Gatomon helped them across, but Piedmon threw handkerchiefs, and only Gomamon, Alice, Biyomon, Gem, Gatomon, Patamon and Crystal made it across.

As they ran, they hid under the floorboards, trying not to make any noise. When a dagger nearly struck Alice through the arm and another nearly lopped Gem's head off, Gatomon and Biyomon Digivolved.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!! Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

Both attacked as the others got away, running down the hall. Alice looked at her two cousins, and stopped.

"Alice!"

"Crystal, keep going!! Watch out for Gem!!"

The two kept running, Patamon with them, but Gomamon stopped.

"I'll stay with you!!"

"You're powerless without John! Go protect them!!"

Before Gomamon could run to catch up, Piedmon appeared, and Gomamon jumped, getting a key chain from his waist and throwing it to Alice.

"Crystal!! Catch!!!"

Crystal caught it reflexively and held it to her chest.

"It's Rose…" Gem panted out as they still ran, Crystal holding Patamon to her chest with her free arm as she held onto Gem's hand with the other.

'He's got all of them now…we're the only ones left…and Gatomon got caught, too…'

A determined look fixed itself on Crystal's face.

'I'll just have to protect Gem and save the others myself!'

They ran outside onto a balcony, and Gem stopped Crystal from smacking into the railing.

"There's no way down…" Gem muttered, fear gripping her heart.

"It's the end of the line for you two."

Crystal tensed, turning slightly towards the voice as Gem shrank back.

"Patamon…"

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

It's rather obvious that Angemon isn't strong enough, when a stray shot headed straight for Gem.

"NO!!"

Crystal pushed her cousin out of the way, and was hit over the railing.

"CRYSTAL!!!"

'I failed…I couldn't protect her…'

She felt all her faith start fading away as she fell, when she heard a familiar voice echo in her ears.

"NEVER stop trying, sis!!"

'Rose!!'

She held the key chain of her sister tighter.

"Don't stop believing in yourself!! Hope may not always be strong, but only YOU can kill your own hope!!"

Crystal felt it all rushing back, holding the key chain to her chest, her crest glowing bright.

"Angemon, Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!!"

She felt him catch her, and hugged him tight.

"Magnaangemon…"

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, and he put her down on the balcony, facing off against Piedmon. He did rather well, slashing off all the key chains, and moved back. He put them down, using Magna Antidote, and they were revived.

"ROSE!!"

"RUBY!!"

They hugged them tight before Gem jumped up to hug Angewomon.

As Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon attacked Piedmon, Cathy and Michael ran up, Lillymon and Paildramon helping them and their small army get there faster. Piedmon summoned an army of Vilemon, and the other Digimon attacked them as the Mega's fought off Piedmon.

"Gate of Destiny!!"

As the Vilemon were sucked in, Ruby and Rose cheered on their Digimon.

"BURN HIM UP, WARGREYMON!!!"

"FREEZE HIM SOLID, METALGARURUMON!!!"

"Terra Force!!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!!"

When Piedmon flew through the gate, it closed, disappearing, and everyone cheered. Anna stopped, her laptop beeping. She opened it, and saw a mini-Gennai on the screen.

"The Dark Masters weren't the real threat!! He's coming now!!"

"Who's this new threat?!"

Before he could answer, the connection was lost, and Anna sighed, closing her laptop. They sent their Digimon friends away, and look around worriedly. All the Digimon are now fully Digivolved, and everyone looked around worriedly.

"How are we supposed to fight something we don't know anything about?" John questioned, looking up at Zudomon worriedly.

"We'll try our best…" Anna whispered, leaning on Megakabuterimon unconsciously.

The mountain started shaking, disintegrating, and they fell, holding onto their Digimon for dear life. When they stopped falling, they were floating in darkness, but they saw Earth below them, with all of those people watching them. Anna opens her laptop to find mini-Gennai there, asking if they're alright.

"Yeah, but what is this darkness? Is it the enemy?"

"It is only part of him…"

His transmission was cut off then, and Anna closed it with a frustrated snap.

"This is the end for you, Digidestined!" A dark voice echoed through the void, making them shrink against their Digimon, except Ruby and Rose, who glare into the darkness. A form materialized, showing a mutant Digimon, his body a strange cube.

"I am Apocalymon, your executioner…"

"Executioner my ASS!! You mean our newest punching bag!!"

Ruby could tell her uncle would be proud of the hard-headedness of his daughter, and nodded.

"You don't scare us!!"

"What are you?" Anna questioned, being the more passive, curious individual.

"I'm made from the remains of the Digimon who were unable to Digivolve…all the pain and suffering the Digital World had to offer…why should you be allowed to laugh in the light, while I'm forced to cry in the dark?!"

Gem moved forward.

"Then come into the light…"

"It is impossible…I'll just destroy you all…and then darkness will reign! Everyone will feel the same pain!!"

"Over my dead body!!" Rose retorted, Metalgarurumon growling beside her.

Claws come out of the strange cube, and Ruby turned to her cousins.

"Let's beat this guy!!"

They nodded, and their Digimon flew in, dodging the surprising attacks, Crimson Lightning and River of Power barely missing. But when claws snatched each Digimon, Apocalymon smiled sadistically.

"Reverse Digivolution!!"

The claws opened, and the Digimon had Dedigivolved.

"AGUMON!!"

"GABUMON!!"

"GATOMON!!"

"PATAMON!!"

"TENTO!!"

"GOMAMON!!"

"BIYO!!"

"PALMON!!"

"STINGMON!!"

"We can still Digivolve!!" Agumon encouraged.

Ruby nodded, and they grabbed their crests when Devimon's arms came out of one of the claws, grabbing their crests and destroying them.

'…No…'

They felt helpless, weak…doomed…It was only when Gem cried out did they notice their were breaking up into small, microscopic pieces. They opened their eyes to a world of white, sequences of 1's and 0's going through the air.

"We're in the world of data…" Anna said in awe.

"Come on!! We need to get back!!" Agumon encouraged.

"…We can't win if we go back…we might as well stay here…" Ruby answered, looking down hearted.

"So you're just giving up?" Gatomon questioned.

Gem looked teary-eyed.

"There's nothing we can do…we don't know if we can win…"

"You fought all those other fights, and you didn't know how THOSE would turn out!" Biyomon argued.

"I guess you're right…" Alice answered.

"We've been through so much…it's too late to give up!" John's optimism was coming back, and Gomamon smiled proudly.

"If we'd never come to the Digital World, we never would've become the people we are today!" Crystal added, smiling.

"I never would've found my courage."

"Or my hope."

"Or my love."

"I never would've thought I was reliable!"

"Or kind…"

"Or smart…"

"Or sincere!"

"I never would've thought I had such great friends…"

"And I never would've found this light inside me."

A crest glowed over their hearts, and they recognized them immediately.

"Our crests!"

"You don't need the crests anymore! The power's been inside you guys this whole time!!" Gabumon explained.

"But the power doesn't come from just us…"

Rose smiled pulling Ruby into a one-armed hug.

"It comes from all of us…"

"Yeah! The hope in me is for everybody!"

"And the light in me shines for everyone!"

Alice looked determined.

"Yeah! Crests or no crests, we're gonna win!!"

…

"Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!"

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!! Angemon, Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!!"

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!! Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!! Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!! Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!! Togemon, Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!"

"Stingmon, Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!"

They reassembled themselves before Apocalymon, and Ruby smirked.

"It's time you faced the new and improved Digidestined!!"

They jumped on their Digimon as they raced into battle, the Ultimate-level ones destroying the claws as the Mega's raced to his head, destroying it with their most powerful attacks.

As the cube floated, no claws or head showing, they thought they'd won…for a moment…

"If I die, I'm taking the whole world with me! Total Annihilation!!"

'No!! He's going to destroy both our worlds! I won't let him!! I've come too far to lose now!!' Ruby didn't notice the light from her Digivice.

'Both worlds are doomed…I can't just sit here! I'll save them!! After all this…it can't end this way!!' Gem held her Digivice in both hands, hiding the growing glow.

'HELL NO!! I'm NOT letting him destroy our worlds!! I'll stop him if it's the last thing I do!!' Rose held her Digivice so tight it looked like the tendons in her arm would snap, the glow growing bright.

'…No…after all this…I know we'll win!! We're all here!! We'll beat him!! Even if it's the last thing we do!!' Crystal could almost feel the warmth of the light from her Digivice.

'…My brain hasn't really gotten me anywhere, now has it? But I'll be damned if I can't think of a way to stop this!! They're all counting on us down there!!' Anna closed her eyes, almost in prayer, her Digivice glowing brighter and brighter.

'No amount of glue can fix THIS problem…but I'll try!! I'm not just gonna give up!!' John held onto Zudomon reassuringly, his Digivices glow not seeming as important as the coming explosion.

'No!! After all this pain and joy, all those adventures, all those lessons, I won't let it end like this!! If I can learn to love, than by God, I can stop this!!' Alice hugged Garudamon's wrist as she glared at the cube, her Digivice glowing blindingly brightly.

'No…I'm not letting this happen!! My family is down there, and I'll go to hell before I let them get hurt!! If they'll risk their lives for me, I'll do the same!!' She hugged Lillymon, taking strength from having her closest friend so close.

'All this pain…all this suffering…I won't let it go on! My family's counting on me!! I'll come through for them!!'

The lights from their Digivices made a box around the cube, containing the explosion, and there was a moment of silence before a grin broke out on everyone's faces.

"WE WON!!!"

"You did well, children…"

They turned to see Gennai and Centarumon as their Digimon Dedigivolved, and Ruby asked, "What'll happen to the Digital World?"

"It'll start rebuilding itself. The first to come will be File Island."

They went there themselves, seeing it rebuilt, and Digieggs falling from the sky, Elecmon running around to hatch them all. Andromon and Ogremon were there as well, with the Gekomon and Gekomon, and they all took a picture before Ogremon left.

The kids wandered around, ending up at the lake where they'd found the trolley car, and sat on the shore.

"I say we stay here for the rest of our visit!" Ruby suggested, smiling.

"Me, too! By my calculations, we still have 110 years of summer vacation left!"

"YES!!!" Everyone cheered.

"Is that a solar eclipse?" Stingmon questioned, and everyone looked up in wonder.

"Yes, it is. But this one is special."

They turned to Gennai.

"When this one ends, the gateway between your world and this one will be closed forever…"

"But what about the time differences?"

"They were snapped into alignment from Apocalymon's explosion."

He sighed.

"You have two hours before you must leave…"


	41. Chapter 41

They couldn't believe it…they had to leave…forever…

They split up with their Digimon, unshed tears in their eyes, and Gennai almost wished he could keep the gateway open forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby sat on the hill with Agumon, looking at the ground.

"Agumon…you know I'll miss you, right?"

"Of course! I'll miss you too, Ruby…"

She smiled halfheartedly.

"You've helped me so much…I finally see the real me…I always thought I needed to prove myself…to show everyone I'm a leader…I'm just glad I can finally relax and show them who I really am…"

She gave him a one-armed hug.

"I've seen my courage…I always thought I really had to live up to the title of 'Fearless Leader'…but I don't need to anymore…"

She hugged him tighter.

"I love you, buddy…you're my best friend…after this…I don't know how I'll live without you…"

"You'll find a way…you're strong…"

"So are you…just don't get into TOO much trouble."

She gave him a noogie.

"If I DO see you again, I want you in one piece, ya hear?"

He chuckled, nodding. A tear escaped her eyes.

"I'll miss you…so much it'll hurt…I'll never stop trying to get back…that's a promise I'll be sure to keep…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Gabumon…"

Rose tried to hide her eyes, brimming with tears, from her Digimon partner as they sat on the shore, where he'd tried to make her open up that first night in the Digital World.

"Yes?"

He looked at her worriedly, and she tried to hold the tears in her watery crimson brown eyes.

"…I know I'm leaving…and we may never see each other again…"

She tried to steady her voice, forcing away the sob that threatened to wrack her throat and make the tears spill over.

"I swear…I won't stop until I see you again…"

She felt her control cracking, ready to make the crying inside burst forth.

She stood up, turning so her back was facing Gabumon, saying, "Sorry…I think we need to head back…"

She felt like she was ripping her heart out as she took a few steps away, but the tears were too overwhelming, and they cascaded down her cheeks. She turned, skidding, and hugged Gabumon, crying into his fur.

"I don't want to lose you!! I can't!!"

Gabumon didn't reply, letting her cry.

"…I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about…you shouldn't hide something like this…"

He hugged her as her shaking stopped, and she nodded.

"I'll never forget you…never…"

"Neither will I…you're my best friend…forever…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Patamon…"

Patamon looked up at her sadly, looking at her now uncovered violet eyes.

"…I'll really miss you…"

He nodded, letting her hug him to her chest.

"I'll never forget you…never…"

"Me neither…I promise…"

"…I wish I could show my dad how you Digivolved to Magnaangemon…he'd be really impressed…"

A small smile flitted across her lips, but it didn't last long enough.

"…Why does this have to happen?"

"It's destiny…I hope we see each other again…"

"…Me, too…"

She hugged him tighter, looking at the sand around her.

"I love you, buddy…"

She smiled softly.

"You're a Hamato now…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tento…"

Anna paused in her fixing of the trolley, and Tentomon turned to her.

"…I'll really miss you…"

"…I'll miss you, too…"

She shook the tears away.

"I'm not really sure how I'll be able to live normally after all of this…I'll always feel lonely…especially if you're never gonna be my side anymore…"

She let some tears free, and hugged her partner, who returned the gesture.

"I'll never forget you…never…hell will freeze over before I stop trying to see you again…"

He nodded.

"I'll never forget you…"

"…I love you, buddy…you're just like family…"

She smiled.

"I guess there's another Hamato in our growing family…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Gomamon…you know…I never thought I'd get as attached to you as I am…"

He was holding Gomamon as he walked through the shallow water.

"I never thought you'd be fun, but here we are!"

John smiled softly, but it was soon gone.

"…I may never see you again…"

He looked up at Gomamon, who met his eyes.

"But I'll never stop trying…and I'll never forget you…"

"I'll never forget you, either…I promise…"

"Me, too…"

John lifted his partner off his head, holding him at arms length.

"You're my best friend…I love ya, buddy…"

He smiled.

"How does Gomamon Hamato sound?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Biyo…I feel like I've grown so much after I met you…"

Alice looked down as she sat on a shady tree branch, Biyomon beside her.

"Because of you…I feel closer to my mom…"

She hugged Biyomon on her lap.

"I'll miss you so much…it'll be like a piece of my heart is missing…I'll never forget you…and I'll always love you…"

Biyomon nodded, nuzzling against her.

"Me, too…"

"I'll never stop trying to get back…I swear it…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Palmon…"

Palmon was sitting on Cathy's lap, looking downhearted.

"I need to be sincere about this…"

She tried to summon up her courage.

"I promise…I'll try to come back…"

She looked her Digimon partner in the eyes.

"I'll miss you…so much it'll hurt…and I'll never forget you…"

"…I won't forget you, either…I'll miss you…"

Cathy felt tears in her eyes, and buried her face in Palmon's shoulder as her partner hugged her comfortingly.

'I WILL come back! I WILL!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael seemed comfortable in Stingmon's arms as his partner sat on a flat, warm rock.

"I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you as well…"

"I'll never forget you…"

"Me neither…"

"…I'll never stop trying to get back…I promise…"

"…I know…"

"…I love you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gatomon…I have something for you…"

Gem rooted through her pockets as Gatomon looked up at her curiously. Gem smiled as she pulled out a silver necklace, with a pink charm hanging on it. The pink charm was the Crest of Light, made of small pink stones.

"I made it before…I was planning on giving it to you, but not in this situation…"

She put it over Gatomon's head, and smiled.

"Perfect."

She kneeled down.

"I'll never forget you…so don't forget me, 'kay?"

Gatomon nodded, light tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you…and I won't stop trying to get back…I promise…"

Gem hugged her Digimon, and smiled as the familiar long tail twitched in front of her eyes, the golden tail ring glowing softly.

"…I love you so much…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone hugged their Digimon, whispering goodbyes before heading inside the trolley. They watched with sad eyes as it started up, everyone near tears once again.

Gem hugged her sister, Crystal doing the same, as the quadruplets huddled together, looking out the windows sadly. Anna looked out sadly, her shoulders shaking slightly from the sobs she was holding in her chest.

As the trolley flew through the air, Ruby opened her window, and everyone joined in on the shouted goodbyes. 'I'll miss you…goodbye…'

**Epilogue**

When they saw the children again, the relief and joy overwhelmed them. They were about to run up and hug them when they noticed the tears in their eyes. Ruby looked up with watery brown eyes, but didn't seem to see anything as she hugged her sister, who had her face buried in her chest, crying softly.

Crystal was hugging Rose as well, the tears glistening on her cheeks as Rose tried to soothe her, trying to hold back her own tears. Their parents moved closer, looking worried, and they looked up sadly.

"W-We had t-to leave th-them…or w-we couldn't c-come back…" Anna stuttered out through her sobs, the tears flowing free again.

Don softened, hugging her.

"Shhh…it's okay…"

"…I miss Tento already…"

Ruby looked up at her parents, and sniffled slightly.

"I miss Agumon…"

"G-Gatomon…"

Amber hugged Gem as Leo hugged Ruby.

"It's okay…everything will be okay…"

"…I'm not so sure anymore…"

Rose seemed startled when Raph put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hun?"

"…I'll never see Gabumon again…"

"P-Patamon…I-I want P-Patamon…"

Sapphire hugged her second-born daughter, and Raph tried to soothe his eldest.

"…I miss him, dad…so much it hurts…"

The tears in her eyes made him soften, hugging her tight.

"It'll be okay…someday…"

Mikey and Angela tried to soothe all four children, the girls crying as the boys tried to hold in the tears, only partially succeeding.

"I miss Gomamon!!"

"I w-want Stingmon!!"

"I MISS BIYO!!"

"P-Palmon…"

'Things'll never be the same…' Angela thought as she hugged the girls tight, trying to soothe them lightly.

'We'll go back…even if we die trying…'


End file.
